Kefla, un viaje de lo mas raro
by ToppoGOD
Summary: Tras recibir el Kamehameha de Goku en el torneo, Kefla fue arrojada de la plataforma, averigua qué sucede en esta historia alternativa a continuación, donde la fusión nunca se separó... ... By dFastline
1. Incertidumbre

_**Incertidumbre**_

 _ **El comienzo.**_  
 _ **La incertidumbre de una saiyajin.**_  
 _ **[Kefla]**_

 _ **Ka... Me... Ha... Me... ¡HAA!**_

 _Fue lo ultimo que ella pudo escuchar mientras sentía el incandescente ataque que la cubría mientras era empujada fuera de la plataforma, ahora flotaba en la nada pacíficamente mientras su mente estaba envuelta en un tumulto._

─ _¿Que sucedió?─_

─ _¿Donde estoy?─_

 _Fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar antes de que la envolviera una sensación..._

─ _¡Estoy en caída libre!─_ pensó rápidamente, intento abrir los ojos pero no podía, quiso murmurar algo pero sus labios estaban sellados así que en la desesperación solo pensó en dejarse llevar y reflexionar en un par de cosas ─ _Así es como se siente... ¿Morir? ¿Por que insistí en luchar contra Son Goku?─_

 _Mientras poco a poco su consciencia se desvanecía._

 **Planeta Freezer 79**

 _La jornada era de lo mas tranquila, a pesar de que la organización que alguna ves le perteneció a Freezer se hallaba en un caos absoluto con múltiples planetas rebelándose y lideres surgiendo en cada sector del antiguo imperio, antiguo por que no había ningún líder o voz oficial, es irónico que las cosas terminaran de un modo tan súbito y misterioso para los seres que habían aterrorizado la galaxia, no... el universo pensaba Ratzura._

 _Ratzura era un científico prominente del antiguo imperio controlado por Freezer y Cold, aunque pocos conocieran la existencia de Cold no era algo que fuese necesario para mantener el orden, ahora entre los restos de un imperio donde la leyenda del super saiyajin había cobrado vida el conocimiento era fundamental para las facciones que se disputaban las sobras, ya no bastaba que los fuertes lideraran a base de fuerza bruta, las cosas estaban cambiando._  
 _¿Pero se podría decir si estaban cambiando para bien?_

─ _Probablemente ese tal Sorbet termine dominando lo que queda del imperio, sabe mover sus fichas muy bien─_ reflexiono Ratzura mientras seguía envuelto en sus pensamientos.

 _Inmerso en como mantener Freezer 79 como una base "leal" a la facción que dominara en el momento o a la que simplemente le interesara el planeta, después de todo no quedaban guerreros de élite en el planeta y fue la única razón por lo cual los soldados entendieron que para sobrevivir se necesitaba cerebro y no musculo en ese momento, simplemente no tenían el musculo necesario para defenderse._

 _El Soldado de clase baja Ludwig observaba a Ratzura que aunque no era el líder por lo poco que quedaba en Freezer 79 si era el único que había tomado las decisiones que alejaron la base de la guerra interna que vivía el antiguo imperio y solo por eso merecía respeto._

 _De repente los altavoces y las alarmas de la base se encendieron._

 _Objeto desconocido con un poder de pelea no reconocido aproximándose a gran velocidad hacia el planeta, todos deben asumir posiciones de combate._

Ratzura solo pudo levantar la mirada al cielo para ver a la estrella fugaz que descendía a velocidades no imaginables aun para el científico cuando de repente sintió que era lanzado al suelo, giro la cabeza para ver a Ludwig que lo cubría y solo pudo exclamar _─¡¿Pero?!─_

Cuando la aterradora explosión se alzo por el cielo y en menos de una milésima de segundo los alcanzaba la onda de choque _─a pesar de la fuerza de la explosión la lejanía y la rápida reacción de Ludwig lo había salvado─_ pensó Ratzura, sin embargo otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y solo quedaban algunos restos.

Ludwig exclamo _─¡La base sigue en pie pero solo nosotros dos sobrevivimos aquí afuera, tenemos que entrar rápido y prepararnos esto es un ataque!─_ mientras Ratzura pensaba y atinaba a replicar... _─Esto no parece un ataque mas bien un accidente desafortunado, si esa era una nave lo que sea que contenía o los pobres que viajaban dentro se han convertido en partículas subatomicas─_

Ludwig solo miro al científico y respondió _─realmente le has dado rienda suelta a tus pensamientos locos desde que desapareció la cadena de comando del imperio ¿Verdad?─_

A lo que Ratzura respondió _─volvamos a la base, tenemos que organizar un equipo para explorar el cráter producido por esa explosión─_

 _Al mismo tiempo salia un escuadrón de soldados de la base liderados por el soldado de clase media Níspero, el guerrero de mayor poder que quedaba en el planeta después de la debacle del imperio, orgulloso de sus 12750 unidades de poder aunque no tan estúpido para pensar que podía liderar la base por si mismo, Nispero ordeno a los soldados que lo acompañaban a buscar sobrevivientes alrededor de la base y llevarlos a los tanques de recuperación para luego dirigirse hacia Ratzura y Ludwig._

Mientras caminaba hacia ellos les decía _─buenos reflejos tienen ¿No? a verdad en este momento dudo que su mente brillante lo haya salvado Doctor Ratzura─_

A lo que Ludwig simplemente contesto... _─La ausencia de cerebro puede ser tan mala como la ausencia de un buen poder de pelea─_ Ratzura intervino, ignorando la conversación a su alrededor _─parece que tuvimos 6 bajas nada mas y supongo que los demás están bien por que estaban dentro de la base así que vayan a explorar el cráter producido por esa explosión─_

 **Minutos después.**

 _Nispero y Ludwig descendían a toda velocidad al cráter que extrañamente no era muy grande, parecía que había sido hecho por una nave pequeña._

Nispero murmuraba _─¿Acaso no es raro?─_

Ludwig pregunto _─¿que?─_ y Nispero respondió _─pues creo que después de todo si tengo cerebro y ojos por que aquí no hay restos de ninguna nave o algún objeto─_

Ludwig contesto _─¿Acaso no vistes la velocidad con lo que sea que cayo aquí venia?─_  
 _─No es para nada raro que no haya rastros de algo─_

Para luego encender su scouter a lo que Nispero observo y comento _─para que lo enciendes ni que fueras a detectar algún sobreviviente─_ y estallar en risa pero ni bien había empezado a reírse el scouter de Ludwig emitió un _bip_ _bip_ _bip_ _..._ habían detectado algo en el fondo del cráter.

─ _¡Ayúdame a cavar aquí!─_ dijo Ludwig a lo que Nispero solo contesto _─es tu trabajo tu conseguiste a lo que sea que cayo aquí así que es tu problema─_ mientras encendía su propio scouter y exclamaba muy alarmado _─¡IMBÉCIL!─_

─ _Lo que sea que este ahí abajo tiene un poder de pelea de 48000 como es posible que no te fijes─_ **1**

Ludwig contesto no _─solo me sorprendí de que lo que sea que cayo aquí siga con vida─_  
Para luego ver un brazo medio cubierto de tierra con un brazalete dorado.

 _Ludwig jalo el brazo esperando encontrarse con un cuerpo despedazado pero para su sorpresa y aun mayor la sorpresa de Nispero el cuerpo de la chica estaba prácticamente intacto, hasta la ropa purpura que poseía estaba casi en perfectas condiciones la verdad ambos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, tanto que por instinto saltaron hacia atrás asumiendo poses de pelea ante la mujer inconsciente en el suelo._

Luego aunque aun en guardia Ludwig la cargo sobre su hombro y Nispero dijo de forma casual _─¿Acaso piensas ayudarla? ¿No sabemos quien es? es mas, tiene un poder de pelea que esta fijo en 48000 lo mejor sera que la ejecutemos mientras esta inconsciente, solamente tienes que partirle el cuello no te dará problemas─_

Ludwig contesto _─no, esto es un misterio, uno ideal para Ratzura─_ decía el soldado en una forma algo enigmática, Nispero visiblemente asustado respondió _─lo que sea que sucedía si se despierta sera tu RESPONSABILIDAD si no te mata ella lo haré yo con gusto─_

Luego Nispero agrego _─espera un momento─_ volteala hacia mi déjame ver sus rasgos faciales, Ludwig accedió la voltio y Níspero exclamo _─¡Esta mujer! Es una Saiyajin su pelo su cara todos esos bastardos tienen algo similar no se que no lo explico pero por alguna razón me recuerda al maldito de vegeta, ¡DEBEMOS MATARLA! ¡Nada bueno viene de estos monos primitivos! no tiene cola, pero seguro la perdió en algún accidente o tal ves un defecto de nacimiento─_

Ludwig le contesto con duda _─¿Espera estas seguro que es una saiyajin?_

Nispero dijo _─si lo estoy pase mucho mas tiempo en esta base cerca de Vegeta y su pandilla de inútiles Nappa y el otro no me acuerdo como se llamaba─_ **1**

Ludwig dijo _─Pero se supone que eran tres o cuatro los saiyajin que quedaron, se supone que Vegeta, Nappa y el otro se llamaba Raditz ademas de supuestamente uno que fueron a buscar en un planeta lejano o algo así─_

Nispero respondió _─y ademas se supone que los sobrevivientes eran del genero masculino, ¿Por que tenemos a una mujer saiyajin aquí? y con un poder para nada normal créeme no cambiare de parecer es una amenaza para nosotros y tenemos que eliminarla pero también tengo algo de curiosidad─_ **1**

Ludwig solo pudo responder _─¿Eh? si tienes algo de cerebro─_

 _Solo para ser interrumpido por un ligero golpe de Nispero en el estomago, lo suficiente para que se doblase un poco pero manteniéndose en pie y lo siguiente, pero por algo tengo un mejor poder de pelea que tu no se te olvide y volvamos a la base Ratzura y los otros nos estarán esperando._

 **Momentos después.**

 _Tras dejar a la saiyajin desconocida en una especie de mesa de laboratorio ante los ojos del impaciente Ratzura, Ludwig y Nispero procedieron junto a otros soldados y algo del poco personal no militar de la base a esperar cerca de la puerta entre abierta del cuarto que también contenía un tanque de recuperación y uno que otro artefacto medico._

Ratzura tanteo a la saiyajin inconsciente y exclamo para su audiencia _─respiración y pulso normal sin problemas, pequeños golpes y cortes en el cuerpo ninguna herida importante pero se mantiene inconsciente conque la dejemos en el tanque de recuperación un par de horas y le dejemos descansar estará bien─_

Nispero sin embargo exclamo _─Esto fue idea de Ludwig y sera su responsabilidad así que el hará guardia y ante cualquier movimiento extraño deberá ejecutar a la saiyajin—_ a lo cual solo le respondieron con algunas miradas ya que no era algo ilógico.

 _Ratzura sin embargo estaba extrañado ante un poder de 48000 que no disminuía pero parecía elevarse aunque fueran décimas y solo atinar a decir mientras veía como la colocaban dentro del tanque de recuperación._

─ _Tengo muchas preguntas para ti, muchas preguntas─_

 _Después de 2 horas, un par de soldados sacaron la saiyajin del tanque de recuperación y tras una breve inspección física por parte de Ratzura, Ludwig que observaba con paciencia la levanto gentilmente y la llevo a una camilla donde el y el par de soldados de clase baja la custodiarían hasta que recuperara la consciencia..._


	2. Muchas Preguntas Pocas Respuestas

_El soldado de clase baja Mykr observaba a su superior Ludwig y no podía evitarse reírse disimuladamente mientras este se quedaba dormido reclinado a una pared al lado de la saiyajin._

 _No era un secreto la rareza y el misterio provocado por la aparición de esta saiyajin y aunque se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente Mykr siempre había admirado aunque en secreto a los saiyajin que rondaban la base durante la época en que Freezer mandaba con mano de hierro y como al pesar del aparente desprecio del tirano_.

Mientras reflexionaba _─El grupo de Vegeta se las había arreglado para sobrevivir tanto─_ no era lo suficiente como para admirar individualmente a Vegeta, Nappa o Raditz, eran seres inferiores...

 _─¿Pero la tenacidad en general es algo que debe reconocerse o no? Supongo que si─  
_ Da un breve respiro.  
 _─Algo vio Freezer en esos tres para dejarlos vivir por todo ese tiempo─_

 _Mykr solo podía pensar en lo poco, tal ves mas de lo que otros sabían, sobre los saiyajin cuando la chica frente a el comenzó a moverse lentamente._

 _Solo unos pequeños espasmos pero lo suficiente para que el soldado fuera sacado de sus pensamientos, pegara un grito de horror y despertara a Ludwig de un salto el cual a la ves acciono su scouter para llamar a Ratzura._

 **Varios minutos después.**

 _Ratzura le confirmo a la abultada audiencia que rodeaba la camilla que la saiyajin se encontraba bien y al parecer despertaría muy pronto._

 _El pánico se apoderaba de todos los soldados de baja clase salvo contadas excepciones.  
El temperamento de los saiyajines es muy conocido debido a Vegeta y una miembro de esta raza que triplicaba el poder del soldado mas fuerte de la base no era algo para ser tomado a la ligera._

 _Sin embargo la situación en la cual se encontraba lo poco que quedaba del antiguo imperio hacia que las respuestas a las preguntas fueran valoradas.  
Pronto la situación se volvió tan inestable hasta el punto que el riesgo tomado parecía valer la pena._

 _Kefla poco a poco abrió los ojos, veía borrosamente, no podía distinguir las voces una de otras, sentía sus músculos muy rígidos, trato de levantar sus brazos para frotar sus ojos pero no podía moverlos, sabia que seguía con vida, trato de moverse de nuevo en vano..._

 _No sentía su ki fluir de una manera natural ─algo esta mal─ se repetía mentalmente dando paso a la desesperación, finalmente con una expresión y una voz frágil que recordaba mas a la personalidad sumisa de Kale que la volatilidad de Caulifla._

Kefla pregunto _─¿Donde estoy?─_

Por lo cual Ratzura haciendo oír su voz de mando expreso lo siguiente _─salgan todos de la sala salvo Nispero y Ludwig─_ siempre se caracterizo por ser un científico muy sereno tanto en sus expresiones como en acciones, pero su voz imponía respeto y liderazgo.

 _Por lo que todos extrañados decidieron abandonar la sala pero en alerta por la enorme probabilidad de una masacre por parte de la saiyajin desconocida, aunque muchos eran los soldados alienigenas rezando a sus diferentes dioses de sus respectivos planetas aunque sean poco creyentes._

 _El temperamento de Freezer y el de los saiyajin era muy conocido por las diferentes especies._  
 _Era mejor no confiarse._

─ _¿Donde estoy?─_ Repitió Kefla, dejando atrás la frágil voz de Kale para que la fuerte y dominante voz de Caulifla tomará el control. **1**

 _Nispero en silencio, apretaba sus puños y maldecía arrepentido por no haber matado a esa desconocida saiyajin cuando tenia la oportunidad, imaginando que pronto no tendrían nada que hacer, así que inconscientemente estaba retrocediendo dando pequeños pasos hacia la salida._

Ludwig tragó saliva y nervioso procedió a murmurar ─ _P-planeta─_

Pero Ratzura interrumpe pese a la tensión y nervios del momento _─Freezer 79... Estas en el planeta Freezer 79─_ **1**

Kefla aunque extrañada al escuchar el nombre de "Freezer" reacciona de manera incomprensible y sorpresiva para el trió _─¡Estoy viva!_ _¡¿El sexto universo gano?!_ _¡Nos hemos salvado!─_ euforicamente repetía una y otra vez Kefla, hasta aclarar _─no se como pero ganamos─_ celebraba la fusión.

Ratzura, Ludwig y Nispero se miraban entre si y negaban con sus cabezas, dando a entender que _─La saiyajin esta perdida y completamente loca─_ sus miradas lo denotaban y sus pensamientos también.

Ratzura tras unos segundos tosió interrumpiendo a la saiyajin en sus pensamientos _─mi nombre es Ratzura, ellos son Nispero y Ludwig─_ dice señalando a los presentes junto a el _─¿Cual es tu nombre?─_

─ _Kefla─_ respondió sin darle importancia.

Ratzura susurró en voz baja _─Así que Kefla... Que nombre mas extraño─_ y guardando la compostura pregunto _─¿A que te refieres con sexto universo? ¿Que debían ganar?─_

Kefla respondió _─ganamos nuestro derecho a la existencia a la vida─_ la energía y la convicción tras de sus palabras era realmente conmovedora aunque los presentes seguían pensando que algo estaba mal en la cabeza de la saiyajin.

El científico respondió _─no se a que te refieres con el derecho a la vida y existencia aunque quizás tengas respuestas a nuestras incógnitas, te encontramos inconsciente y te llevamos a la cámara regeneradora para curar tus heridas pero no tenias alguna herida significante solo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza─_

Tosé hace una pausa y continua _─También luego de salir de la cámara tu energia quedó restablecida ya que te encontrabas muy débil─_

Kefla se acaricia la nuca como el resto de su cabeza comprobando que no siente ningún dolor mientras susurra de manera poco audible y con una expresión de molestia _─Agoté toda mi energía intentado golpear a ese maldito... Pero me esquivaba una y otra vez... ¿Como no estar débil? Lo dejé todo─_ **1**

Nispero rió agregando _─¡Y vaya golpe! Cayó del espacio y casi se lleva un tercio del planeta en el impacto─_

Ludwig se coloca al costado de Ratzura y agrega _─Ratzura te informo que no encontramos restos de una nave espacial, es imposible que se vaporizará en el espacio y el ocupante sobreviviera ileso─_ mientras observaba a Kefla distraída y confundida en sus pensamientos.

Ratzura observa a la saiyajin extrañado y procede a preguntar cordialmente _─¿No llegaste en una nave espacial verdad?─_

Nispero interrumpe exaltado _─¡Es imposible que un saiyajin llegara del espacio sin una nave!─_

Kefla mira extrañada a los presentes y responde _─¿Nave? No había ninguna nave, estaba en el Torneo luchando y fui arrojada fuera─_ hace una pausa cerrando los ojos con fuerza al recordar los hechos, suspira y mirando hacia un costado con aparente mirada perdida continua _─y luego yo... no se... estoy muy confundida─_

Nispero y Ludwig guardan silencio confundidos casi tanto como la misma Kefla, luego de unos segundos Ratzura rompe el hielo preguntando curioso ─ _¿De que torneo hablas? Podrias explicarnos mas detalladamente─_

Kefla responde _─El Torneo de Poder... Una competencia entre todos los universos, los Dioses de Todo pensaban borrar de la existencia a los universos que fueran eliminados del torneo, por lo que veo Champa y Vados decidieron no explicarle nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido a excepción de los participantes─_

 _Ratzura junto a Ludwig y Nispero intercambian miradas durante unos segundos convencidos de que el golpe en la cabeza había desquiciado por completo a la saiyajin._

Pronto el científico comenzaba a reflexionar en sus pensamientos _─Esta hablando con convicción y articula palabras de forma muy coherente, pareciera convencida en su totalidad de lo que dice... aunque nada de esto puede ser verdad... suena como una locura algo debe estar mal en su cabeza─_

Mientras Kefla continua hablando distrayendo a Ratzura de su reflexión _─El que estemos aquí vivos significa que nuestro universo gano el torneo─_

Cambia su tono y expresion a uno mas eufórico y alegre exclamando _─¡Es increible! ¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado pero ese par de Namekianos Saonel y Pirina salvaron nuestro universo! No se como hicieron para derrotar al equipo del viejo y al de Jiren pero esta claro que lo lograron... ¡Es sorprendente!─_

 _Ludwig y Nispero intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, muy confusos por el relato de la saiyajin para luego voltear sus miradas hacia el aun mas sorprendido._

Ratzura _─Ratzura, ella esta─_ murmura Ludwig para que luego Nispero termine la frase murmurando de la misma forma _─Completamente loca─_

Kefla reacciona molesta _─¡¿Loca yo?! ¡¿Que dijeron?!─_

Ocasionando que los presentes retrocedieran nerviosos pero Ratzura tomo coraje y tras toser se adelanta dos pasos y responde _─Perdónalos es que estamos algo confusos con tu relato─_

Kefla se calma y sin darle importancia contesta _─Como sea... ¿Podrían contactar a alguien de Sadala? ¿O darme una de sus naves para salir de aquí?─_

El científico responde _─¿Sadala? ¿Que es Sadala? ¿Por como lo dices debe de ser un planeta verdad?─_

Kefla ríe y responde _─Viejo que buenas bromas haces... ¿Como no conoces Sadala? ¡Es el hogar de los saiyajines! ¿La Fuerza de Defensa de Sadala? ¿No escucharon hablar de ella?─_

 _Pregunta confundida a los mucho mas confundidos Ratzura, Ludwig y Nispero quienes niegan con su cabeza._

Kefla responde con un incrédulo _─¿Como?─_ Elevando un poco su ki reacciona furiosa _─¡Si se atreven a burlarse de mi yo los!─_

El trío retrocede con temor y nervios pero Ratzura tratando de calmarla responde exaltado _─¡No es ninguna burla! ¡Tranquilizate Kefla! Estamos tan confundidos como tu─_

 _La saiyajin se calma, lo que relaja a los presentes._

Tras varios segundos Kefla suspira molesta sospechando que algo andaba mal _─¿Cuanto tiempo llevó aquí?─_ pregunto ella.

Ludwig contesto firmemente _─tres días─_

Ratzura añadió sutilmente _─Pasaste 2 horas en una Camara de Recuperación estuviste un total de 3 días inconsciente aquí, suponemos que te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero no tienes heridas ni hematomas visibles─_

Kefla se cruzó de piernas en la camilla y entre cerrando los ojos comienza a hacer una reflexión en voz alta _─¿Como es posible? Se suponía que yo existiría solo por una hora... ¿Que esta sucediendo?─_

Repitió, gritó para luego llorar tímidamente y preguntar _─En ese caso... ¿Entonces quien soy? ¿Porque sigo existiendo y con que proposito? Crei que solo era para ese maldito torneo...y para... Luchar contra el... ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?─_

Ratzura, Ludwig y Nispero murmuraron entre si _─definitivamente esta loca─_

 _Ratzura le pidió a Ludwig que encontrara información sobre ese planeta, lugar o lo que sea fuera Sadala con lo cual Ludwig se retiro de la habitacion._

 _Kefla seguía en estado de shock, definitivamente habían muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas._

Kefla parpadeo y susurro en voz muy baja _─¿Estoy soñando o esta es la realidad?─_


	3. Respuestas innecesarias

─ _No existe─_ exclama el subordinado encargado de buscar en la base de datos disponible _─No hay ningún planeta o lugar llamado Sadala en nuestra base de datos─_

Ludwig da media vuelta y se retira del lugar, aunque antes de salir murmura para si mismo _─¿No existe? Que extraño... Parece hablar de lo que sea que sea Sadala muy convencida─_

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación.**

 _Ratzura le hace un gesto a Nispero y ambos estaban dispuestos a abandonar la sala discretamente cuando Kefla sujeto al científico suavemente con una sonrisa maliciosa._

─ _¿Donde creen que van?─_ pregunto la saiyajin.

Nispero se alerta colocándose en posición de combate pero Ratzura lo detiene con una seña indicando que se detenga y con voz que denotaba seguridad le dijo _─Déjanos solos─_

Mientras que Nispero con dudas y nervios y pregunta _─¿Seguro?─_

A lo que el científico responde extrañado pero manteniéndose firme en su petición _─No pensé que mi seguridad fuera tan primordial para ti... Puedes irte Nispero déjame a solas con ella─_

 _Por lo que el soldado dando una ultima mirada a Kefla y a Ratzura se da la vuelta abandonando la sala._

La saiyajin suelta al científico y en tono amenazante le dice _─¡Tengo muchas preguntas y me darás respuestas!─_

Ratzura traga saliva bastante nervioso y asiente con la cabeza, Kefla sonríe comenzando por preguntar _─¿Quien es el líder de este lugar?─_ pregunto Kefla.

Ratzura responde _─No hay un líder formal, tras la muerte de_ _Frieza_ _, el imperio esta en caos pero eso tu no lo sabes ¿Verdad?─_

─ _¿No estas loca verdad? Tal vez solo es un caso de amnesia─_ sentenció nervioso.

Kefla gruñe molesta y expulsa un poco de su ki, haciendo que el asustado científico cayera al suelo, furiosa exclama _─¡Ya te advertí que no estoy loca y recuerdo todo desde mi nacimiento! ¡¿Eres sordo o tonto viejo?!─_ expresa con furia a la vez que se cruza de brazos.

─ _Anteriormente también nombraste a ese tal_ _Frieza_ _.. Su nombre me es muy familiar pero no se... ¿Acaso es jefe de todos ustedes?─_ pregunto Kefla convencida de recordar a _Frieza_.

Ratzura se limito a contemplar a la saiyajin y responder nervioso pero extrañado _─Si_ _Frieza_ _era el líder de la base, quiero decir el amo y señor de todo esto... No eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?─_

Kefla respondió con mucho sarcasmo _─Eso es obvio ¿Verdad? Me ves con cara de saber donde estoy?─_

Ratzura muy confundido pregunta _─Si no eres de aqui no entiendo como puedes conocer a_ _Frieza_

Kefla responde con gesto de desagrado _─Si te dijera como lo conozco me volverías a decir que estoy loca y tendría que matarte... ¿Quieres eso viejo?─_

Ratzura retrocede con temor mientras traga y luego responde _─No... Tranquila─_

La chica saiyajin mira hacia un costado furiosa por lo que el científico le pide _─Dime que planeta es el Sadala del que hablas, me pareció curioso que hayas dicho que es el planeta de los saiyajins... Hasta donde todos sabemos su planeta natal aquí era el Planeta Vegeta el cual Frieza destruyó hace años─_

Kefla quedo en shock, su mente era un laberinto de preguntas, nada parecía tener algún sentido y tartamudeando solo dijo _─¿Co-Como? ¿Planeta V-V-Vegeta?─_

 _Ratzura solo contemplaba a la saiyajin, sabia que algo en ella había hecho click, que tal ves si había una respuesta para todo este enredo._

 _Kefla confundida seguía pensando dentro de si misma tratando en vano de buscar respuestas, murmurando el nombre del planeta a la vez que reflexionaba internamente._

─ _Vegeta... ¡Por alguna razón el nombre de ese planeta me recuerda mucho al mentor, maestro o lo que sea de Cabba! Ese tipo le enseño a transformarse en Super Saiyajin... ¡Rayos! Aqui no saben de Sadala... Ni pareciera que haya rastros del planeta, pero en cambio... Solo conocen de un tal Planeta Vegeta─_

Cierra los ojos _─¿Eso significa que estoy en el Universo 7? ¡¿Como puede ser posible eso?!─_

─ _¿_ _Frieza_ _? ¡Es el lagarto que elimino a Cabba en el torneo! ¡Debí haberle pateado el trasero antes de pelear con Son Goku!─_ seguía pensando.

Kefla entonces pregunto _─¿Conocen a Hit el Asesino Legendario?─_

Ratzura niega con su cabeza mientras agrega _─Nunca hemos escuchado de alguna clase de asesino, al menos no de alguien llamado Hit─_

 _Kefla acababa de confirmar algo muy serio, no se encontraba en su universo, estaba en el universo perteneciente al ser que la había eliminado del torneo de poder._

 _Sus ideas eran muy erráticas pero comenzaban a cobrar orden en algún sentido aunque nada tuviera lógica..._

Varios pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza _─Son Goku me elimino, el tiempo de fusión no ha acabado, no soy Kale, tampoco soy Caulifla, yo soy... Kefla, aunque... no entiendo como es que estoy en el universo 7 ¿Entonces mi universo no gano el torneo?─_

─ _¿Por que estoy aquí? Entonces esto significa que─_

─ _¡¿MI UNIVERSO FUE BORRADO?!─_

 _La personalidad tímida de Kale aflora por un momento y la chica comienza a llorar un poco, lamentándose._

─ _¿Entonces he fallado? ¿No pude proteger mi Universo? Perdimos... y el Universo 6 fue borrado─_ ante tal reflexión mas preguntas surgieron en ella.

─ _Si el Universo 6 fue borrado... ¿Porque continuo existiendo? ¿A los demás personas no les ocurrió lo mismo? ¡Vi con mis propios ojos como universo tras universo eran borrados! ¿Porque yo no? ¿Que tengo de especial? Soy solo una fusión... Una existencia temporal─_ concluía una apenada Kefla.

 _Ratzura se limitaba a observar las reacciones de la muy pensativa y confundida saiyajin, sabia que era mejor no molestar en este momento hasta que ella hablara por su cuenta, después de todo..._

 _Todos los que trabajaron cerca de_ _Frieza_ _que sigan vivos en la actualidad, sobrevivieron teniendo sentido común y mucha, mucha discreción._

 _Kefla se enfurece y empieza a liberar su ki brutalmente todos los scouter que estaban encendidos en la base estallaron casi al instante, Ratzura fue empujado contra las paredes de la sala, intentaba moverse pero la presión lo tenia sujetado contra la pared._

La fusión con la furia que saca lo mas explosivo de la personalidad de Caulifla grita y exclama _─¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MI UNIVERSO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!─_

 _Nispero, Ludwig, Mykr y otros soldados entraron al cuarto pero el ki generado por Kefla era tal que fueron todos empujados contra la pared junto con el instrumental médico y cualquier otro objeto presente en la sala, luego de unos pocos minutos que para los presentes en la base parecían ser horas, Kefla se desplomo en el piso desvaneciendo su ki, llorando y golpeando el piso con poca fuerza aunque la suficiente para romper el piso con sus puños._

 _Ratzura pudo diagnosticar que la saiyajin sufría un conflicto de personalidad muy drástico por momentos, al menos estaba contento de seguir vivo, mientras todos simplemente trataban de respirar._

─ _¡Vaya poder! ¡Nunca vi un saiyajin con tal nivel!─_ exclamo Mykr sorprendido, Nispero aprieta sus puños y murmura arrepentido _─Diablos ¿Porque no la elimine mientras estaba inconsciente? Espero se vaya pronto de aquí o definitivamente nos matara a todos─_ **1**

Ludwig procedió a interrumpir el suave llanto de Kefla diciendo _─He buscado en toda la data disponible en esta base y no hay nada sobre un planeta llamado Sadala─_

Kefla respondió mientras secaba sus lagrimas _─Ya no importa... Acabo de comprender muchas cosas─_

─ _¿Oigan donde puedo encontrar al saiyajin llamado Vegeta o al otro llamado Son Goku? Por lo que se ellos son saiyajines del universo 7 y estoy segura que es donde estoy en este momento─_

Ratzura respondió _─Estoy seguro de que Vegeta murió en el planeta namek y─_

Kefla interrumpió exaltada _─¡Eso es mentira Vegeta y Son Goku estaban en el torneo ¡Uno es mentor de Cabba! ¡Y el otro el maldito que me elimino! ¡Así que díganme donde queda ese tal Planeta Vegeta!─_

Ludwig respondió _─¡Tranquilizate Kefla! Te he dicho que ese planeta ya no existe, fue destruido por_ _Frieza_ _hace mucho tiempo─_

 _Kefla poseía las memorias de Kale y Caulifla por lo que recordó que_ _Frieza_ _y Frost tenían mucho en común, a pesar de ser diferentes en sus métodos ambos eran basuras de igual forma._

 _Ya no tenía dudas, su universo había sido borrado y ella por alguna extraña razón se encontraba en el Universo 7, ahora tenia muy claro lo que tenia que hacer, encontrar a Son Goku y acabar con el de la forma mas dolorosa posible._

─ _¡Son Goku te encontraré y acabaré contigo dolorosamente! ¡Pagaras por todo esto! Esa es mi única razón para vivir y luchar ¡Acabarte!─_ se repitió mentalmente Kefla.

La saiyajin murmura _─No me interesa Vegeta, solo quiero encontrar a un saiyajin llamado Son Goku─_

Aunque la pregunta no había sido para el Mykr respondió y todas las miradas se centraron sobre el _─Ese nombre no es típico de un saiyajin ademas nosotros sólo conocíamos a Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz los únicos sobrevivientes del planeta Vegeta por lo que sabemos─_

─ _Hace tiempo Vegeta y Nappa viajaron a un planeta lejano buscando a un cuarto saiyajin y supuesto hermano menor de Raditz─_

─ _Nappa nunca regreso de ese viaje y todos fuimos testigo del grave estado en el que estaba Vegeta tras regresar de ese planeta─_

Ratzura interrumpió _─Suficiente Mykr déjame continuar a mi─_

El silencio inundó la sala hasta el punto de poder escucharse caer un alfiler al suelo Ratzura continuo _─Vegeta llegó muy lastimado tras una batalla en un planeta llamado Tierra, fue tras ese incidente cuando todo esto empezó, el y_ _Frieza_ _fueron al planeta Namek en busca de unos extraños objetos capaces de conceder cualquier deseo─_

 _Muchos en el cuarto asintieron con la cabeza._

Mientras Kefla susurra para ella misma _─¿Esferas del Dragón? Pero dicen que las del torneo tenían el tamaño de un Planeta─_

El científico hace una pausa y procede con el relato _─Vegeta luego del viaje no volvió a aparecer por las bases del ejercito y se cree que murió en Namek... Mientras que_ _Frieza_ _fue derrotado por un extraño guerrero a quien llamaba Super Saiyajin, después de esos eventos yo y otros ayudamos a reconstruir a_ _Frieza_ _luego de su batalla con dicho saiyajin─_ continuo el científico.

─ _Son Goku fue dicho guerrero─_ afirmo Kefla con mucha seguridad y mentalmente pensó; _¡Prepárate!_

Ratzura continuo _─Tras la operación en la que yo y otros reconstruimos a_ _Frieza_ _el junto a su padre partieron a un planeta, buscando al saiyajin que lo derrotó, pensándolo detenidamente presumo que ese planeta fue la Tierra, desde ahí perdimos contacto con ellos─_

Kefla afirmo _─¡Ya lo decidí todo!─_

Ludwig y Ratzura preguntan curiosos _─¿Que decidiste?─_

Kefla contesto con seguridad _─¡Iré al planeta Tierra! Solo déjenme descansar un día mas y denme una nave─_ exigió la saiyajin.

Nispero contesto _─Mañana mismo tendrás tu nave─_

Aunque mentalmente expresaba su deseo de que la saiyajin se marche _─Y espero jamas volver a verte por aqui─_

Kefla serenandose preguntó _─¿Oigan tienen algo de comer por aquí?─_

 _Luego de 1 hora y tras comer prácticamente la mitad de lo que había en la cocina de la base, y solo por que la otra mitad no estaba disponible en el momento._

 _Kefla se acostó a dormir aunque no era mucho lo que podía dormir así que se limitó a repasar y reflexionar mentalmente sobre muchas cosas, su existencia, las memorias de Kale y Caulifla, el destino de su universo y en las miles de forma de acabar con Goku así usara el Ultra Instinto o como sea que se llamara._

 _Mas tarde Kefla decidió a tomar una ducha, Mykr quien había sido asignado como su vigilante o mejor dicho sirviente personal hasta su partida fue ordenado por la saiyajin a que lavara su ropa mientras ella se duchaba, Mykr observó la talla de la ropa y se decidió a conseguir algo similar de entre los uniformes y armaduras disponibles en la base dejándolos donde ella pudiera verlos al terminar su ducha._

Kefla termino y pensó _─Vaya no es un bueno para nada después de todo... al menos tiene iniciativa a ver que tal me queda esta ropa y vaya que es esto─_

─ _¿Una armadura como la que usan ellos?─_

Entre risas y tras pasar unos instantes descifrando como ponerse la muy elástica armadura, Kefla se observo a ella misma en un espejo y burlonamente hizo un saludo militar _─¡Señor si Señor!─_

 _Aquello le trajo recuerdos de Cabba y su obsesión con las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala, después de todo eso fue algo que Kale y Caulifla jamas comprendieron, pero no había nada por que reír el universo 6 ya no existía, maldijo Kefla._

 _Al día siguiente Mykr se encargó de guiar a Kefla hacia la nave donde partiría rumbo a la Tierra, ambos caminaban tranquilamente en silencio, Kefla sumergida en sus deseos de venganza mientras que Mykr piensa sobre la extraña saiyajin y su comportamiento._

 _Ratzura, Ludwig, Nispero se encontraban en una plataforma de despegue que contenía una nave esférica, para un solo tripulante._

Kefla observa la nave y se limita a decir _─ Esto se ve muy incomodo y pequeño ¿Es acaso una broma? Espero no sea una trampa para hacerme explotar en el espacio o algo así─_ dijo Kefla chocando los puños.

─ _No-no-no para nada─ respondieron los cuatro a la vez y con nervios._

Ratzura entonces dijo _─La nave es para un solo tripulante como puedes ver, es la nave mas común usada por nuestras fuerzas en ataques a otros mundos, pero ya no quedan muchas, no necesitaras alimento, el viaje es de una semana aproximadamente y la nave te pondrá a dormir tras el despegue si así lo deseas, por otro lado programe el piloto automático utilizando el mismo patrón de vuelo que tuvo Vegeta en su viaje a la Tierra lo que quiere decir que aterrizaras en el mismo lugar en el cual aterrizó el, no se que buscas en ese planeta pero te deseo suerte, pues no creo que seas una mala persona─_ finalizo Ratzura.

El científico procedió a entregarle un scouter a Kefla, la saiyajin pregunto curiosa _─¿Que es esto? Veo que casi todos por aquí lo usan─_

Ratzura respondió _─Es un scouter, lo usamos para comunicación, detectar la presencia de otros y medir el poder del enemigo si te lo pones y presionas el botón en la parte superior veras la medición─_

Kefla presiono el botón y contemplo el poder de pelea de todos los presentes _─A ver veamos─_ dijo la chica _─12750 Nispero─_ dijo Kefla entre risas _─Jaja eres el mas fuerte aqui... esto no es nada que no supiera ya, igual es curioso medir el ki con números─_ **1**

Ludwig comento sorprendido _─Entonces de alguna forma tu sientes el poder de pelea de los demás─_

Kefla comento _─Si, puedo sentir el ki de los demás o poder de pelea como dices tu y es mejor que usar esto pero no lo negaré, usar esto parece divertido─_

─ _4429 Ludwig, bajo... ¡A ver tu! Mykr oh 1109 muy bajo─_ exclamo Kefla _─¿Y tu viejo? A ver... Ratzura, ¿Solamente 92? Pero que desgracia─_ dijo Kefla con una sonrisa burlona.

 _Ratzura se justifico diciendo que el pelear nunca fue lo suyo._

─ _Bueno no importa! Y cuanto me registraron a mi─_ pregunto Kefla.

Nispero afirmo _─48000 cuando te encontramos lo cual es un número muy alto, similar al que poseían las antiguas fuerzas del Capitán Ginyu y eso fue porque tenias muy poca energía en ese momento de lo contrario el scouter hubiera estallado en un instante seguramente─_

Kefla se rio de nuevo exclamando _─¡Por supuesto! ¿Esperabas otra cosa?¡Soy muy superior a ustedes!─_ sin comprender en realidad la escala insignificante de esas unidades de poder comparado al verdadero potencial dentro de ella y dijo _─Mejor te devuelvo esto Ratzura, ya que no lo necesitaré─_ **1**

Ratzura dijo _─Mejor conservalo, puede que el comunicarnos nos ayude en el futuro─_

Kefla se ajusto el scouter, abordo la nave y estaba a punto de cerrar la compuerta cuando Mykr le entrego algo _─Toma tu ropa bien lavada y seca─_

Kefla murmuro _─Gracias, casi lo olvido─_

 _Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas al presenciar la escena, a continuación Kefla, procedió a cerrar la compuerta y acomodo la ropa donde pudo e inmediatamente la nave despego a toda velocidad._

Ratzura, Ludwig, Nispero y Mykr procedieron a mirarse entre si, y Ratzura dijo _─Estoy seguro de que no es la ultima ves que volveremos a ver a esta saiyajin─_

 _Tras esto todos volvieron al interior de la base, donde recibieron la noticia por parte de un soldado encargado del ala de comunicaciones de que el planeta seria reincorporado formalmente al imperio que Sorbet intentaba mantener en pie en nombre de_ _Frieza_ _y esto no era negociable._

 _Mientras tanto Kefla observaba el espacio mientras la nave avanzaba a toda velocidad..._

 _Su destino era la Tierra y un saiyajin llamado Son Goku._


	4. Revelaciones

**Entre las estrellas.**

 _La nave de Kefla viaja tranquilamente por el espacio, rumbo a la Tierra, hacia su encuentro final con Son Goku, la verdad ella no había pensado en que podría hacer para derrotar o superar el dichoso Ultra Instinto._

─ _Mmm... Puede que ya tenga el poder suficiente para transformarme en Super Saiyajin 3─_

─ _Tal vez no sea mi poder, pero necesito algo... Algo mas─_

 _Pensaba Kefla la cual después de observar el espacio sideral por un día entero aun no había activado el sistema de hibernacion de la nave, el deseo de acabar con Goku la consumía por dentro aunque muy dentro de su ser, sabia que ese saiyajin sacaba lo mejor de ella durante una pelea..._

 _La única batalla que ha tenido desde que existe, en aquel momento en que Kale y Caulifla decidieron sacrificar su existencia individual para darle nacimiento a ella, de repente la computadora de la nave empiezo a emitir una alarma._

Kefla algo asustada exclamo _─¡¿La nave esta perdiendo velocidad?!─_

─ _¡Maldito Ratzura! Lo sospechaba esta era una trampa para deshacerse de mi y he caído como una tonta ¡No puede ser! Voy a quedarme varada en medio de la nada ¡Maldita sea!─_

 _Exclamaba mientras la nave seguía perdiendo velocidad, de repente la nave se encontraba envuelta en un brillo amarillento y se había detenido en medio del espacio._

Kefla pensó en voz alta _─¡Esto no puede ser, este no puede ser mi fin!─_

 _Entonces una cara familiar azulada y con un largo cabello blanco hacia arriba golpeo el cristal de la nave con su báculo cordialmente, como pidiendo permiso para entrar._

 _Kefla pulso un botón para abrir la compuerta de la nave, consciente de que conocía indirectamente a su visitante y sabía que no podía oponer resistencia, no ante el ayudante del dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo, un ángel en todo su esplendor._

 _La compuerta se abrió, Whis se asomo y con un tono serio le dijo..._

─ _Hola señorita... Antes que nada permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Whis asistente del Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 7─_

─ _Debemos tener una conversación sumamente importante tu y yo─_ añadió.

─ _No se quien eres ni de dónde vienes, debo decir que tengo mis sospechas y aunque no es parte de mis deberes vigilar el universo, tu aparición fue algo que no pude pasar por alto, la ruptura del espacio-tiempo que provocaste fue grande, tanto que deje al Señor Bills mientras toma su siesta para alcanzarte y verte con mis propios ojos─_

 _Dijo el ángel ante la saiyajin que guardaba silencio absoluto._

─ _Tienes suerte de que esté durmiendo... A el no le agradaría mucho tu llegada... Al menos no de la manera que lo hiciste─_

Kefla estaba estupefacta _─Eres el Ángel asistente del Dios Destructor aquí en el Séptimo Universo afirmó─_

Whis respondió curioso _─Así que me conoces de algún lugar, también sabes de la existencia de los Universos, no pareces sorprendida─_

─ _¿Sabes? Son pocos los mortales que conocen de mi existencia y la de los diferente Universos─_

─ _Por evitar decir que algún mortal de este universo la conoce─_ aseguraba el ángel.

Kefla contesto _─¡Si, te vi en el Torneo de Poder! ¡Tu estabas ahi! ¡Junto al Dios Destructor y el Kaioshin de este Universo!─_

Whis algo confundido respondió _─¿Torneo de Poder? Mmm... Sabes mucho de los Dioses─_

─ _Vas a tener que contarme todo lo que sabes y quien eres en verdad─_

─ _Jamás te he visto pero puedo reconocer que eres una fusión, aunque pareces ser un caso especial no llevas los potaras y tu existencia parece ser permanente─_ la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

─ _Si te fusionaste deberías saber que en mortales esta unión no duraría mas de 1 hora y no se conoce otra técnica o método que sea permanente entre ustedes los mortales─_

Kefla respondió _─¡Si me fusione! O quiero decir... ellas... digo... ¡Kale y Caulifla! Si ellas se fusionaron para que yo existiera, pero mis potaras fueron destruidos en una pelea contra "el" ¡No podía darle! ¡Parecía como si su cuerpo reaccionará automáticamente a mis ataques! Fue_ ─

Whis responde serenamente _─¿Puedes calmarte? Estas muy exaltada más cuando hablaste sobre "el" no se a quien te refieras pero parecía ser un oponente formidable─_

─ _Mmm tu existencia y lo que cuentas es algo fuera de lo normal, no se si considerarlo como algo bueno o malo─_

Whis añadió _─Aunque debo aceptar que todo esto es muy interesante e intrigante─_ hace una pausa y murmura.

─ _Kale y Caulifla... "El" mmmm─_

 _Kefla hacer un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura y controlarse ante el ángel._

 _Kefla le explica a Whis su historia, el momento en que Cabba busco a Caulifla y le contó sobre el torneo invitando, la eliminación de los universos, el momento en el que Caulifla le pidió a Kale que los acompañara, sus transformaciones en Super Saiyajin._

 _Cuando Champa les entregó los pendientes potara, las batallas del Torneo, sus enfrentamientos como Caulifla y Kale contra Son Goku, la eliminación durante el evento de los Universos 9 y 10._

 _El poder de Jiren, la fusión y posterior nacimiento de ella, el Super Saiyajin Dios y el Super Saiyajin Blue, el Ultra Instinto, su derrota y el confuso arribo a Freezer 79._

 _Todos eventos que ocurrieron antes, durante y posterior a su nacimiento._

 **Minutos después.**

Whis solo respondió _─Sin duda una historia increíble─_

─ _Cualquiera dudaría de ella y pensaría que estas mal de la cabeza... Pero la forma en la que narras los acontecimientos encaja bastante para mi─_

─ _Mmmm creo que cuando Son Goku te derroto caíste en una especie de agujero espacio-temporal y llegaste aquí, en lo que seria el pasado para ti, en este momento ni siquiera conozco a Son Goku mas allá de saber que derroto a Frieza y sin embargo dices que posee el Ultra Instinto... Muy impresionante a decir verdad no creí que un mortal sea capaz de dominar lo...ni siquiera el Señor Beerus lo logra a la perfección─_

─ _Estoy sorprendido, eso significa que por alguna razón yo lo entrene en el futuro─_

 _Whis suspira._

─ _¿Sabes? Me has dicho demasiado y yo estoy en contra de viajar en el tiempo pero esto es un misterio, tal ves es obra del mismo Zeno-Sama o mi padre el Gran Sacerdote, así que si apareciste en el pasado del Universo 7 esto significaría que en este momento, tu universo se encuentra a salvo─_

Kefla respondió _─¿Me habla enserio? ¿De verdad todos están bien? ¡Usted me miente! ¡Vi como los demás universos eran borrados y yo era la única capaz de derrotar a Son Goku hasta que activo ese maldito Ultra Instinto! 'Y aun quedaba Jiren también!─_

Whis dijo _─¿Kefla puedes tranquilizarte? Pierdes la calma cuando hablas de Son Goku... Sin duda tu pelea con el te afecto mucho─_

La saiyajin responde tratando de calmarse _─Lo siento... es que... olvide lo─_

─ _Es natural que algo así afecte de esta manera a un mortal... Pero trata de tranquilizarte─_

 _Usando su cetro el ángel comienza a observar a cada uno de los universos._

─ _Si los 12 Universos están intactos incluso el 6 que es de donde vienes─_

Kefla sintiéndose aliviada, interrumpió y pregunto _─¿Puedes devolverme al futuro?─_

Pero el ángel responde negando con su cabeza _─Eso es imposible, lo siento no poseo esa clase de habilidad, estas en esta época y a menos que algo sobrenatural como lo que te trajo hasta aquí suceda de nuevo, me temo que tu existencia esta atada a esta linea temporal─_

 _Entusiasmado por un momento añadió._

─ _¡Sabes mucho de los Dioses así que te lo diré! Los Kaioshins pueden viajar con el Anillo del Tiempo al futuro pero es imposible que puedan llevarte hacia allá solo ellos mismos pueden hacerlo hasta para el Señor Beerus esta prohibido─_

Kefla entonces con algo de decepción pregunto _─Maldición... Entiendo... Entonces al menos ¿Podrías llevarme al Sexto Universo?─_

Whis responde _─Lo lamento Kefla pero lo mas prudente es que nadie se entere de esta historia, además las dos personas que componen tu fusión, Kale y Caulifla viven sus vidas en este momento en el Universo 6─_ hace una pausa y continua.

─ _Debo decirte que tu introducción en esta línea temporal ha alterado y creo predecir que alterará mucho la historia, pero ahora perteneces al Séptimo Universo te guste o no─_ finalizo el ángel.

Kefla entonces algo enfurecida pregunto _─¿Y que puedo hacer? ¿Que sera de mi vida aquí? ¡Whis yo no soy de aqui! ¡No pertenezco a este lugar!─_

Whis respondió _─Ahora lo eres Kefla... ¿Así que tranquilízate quieres?─_

─ _Ademas tu destino era el Planeta Tierra ¿No es así?─_ inquirió.

Kefla respondió _─Si porque mi objetivo era luchar contra Son Goku, yo creía que mi universo había sido eliminado, también me da mucha tristeza saber que no puedo volver allá, todas mis memorias, mis recuerdos están allá... ¿Como crees que me siento?─_

Whis le dijo _─Lo siento, puedo entenderte, pero mi deber no es hacerlo─_

─ _Tu misma te proclamaste como Kefla, no eres Caulifla ni Kale, eres tu propia existencia, no puedes vivir en base a los recuerdos y a las experiencias de ellas─_

─ _Tenlo presente, vive convencida de que no eres ellas... ¡Eres tu misma! Solo puedo darte ese consejo... Si lo sigues vivirás mas tranquila si no lo haces existirás para torturarte y eso es lamentable─_

 _Kefla no respondió solo agacho su mirada con pena, Whis continuo hablando._

─ _Puedes ir a la Tierra, creo que tienes un vinculo con Son Goku, uno que no puedo describir pero que no se quedará en solo una revancha─_

Kefla responde con la mirada baja _─No se a que te refieres... No tengo ningún vinculo con el... solo quiero eliminarlo o quería, no se─_

─ _Sabia que te negarías a verlo de esa manera y el lógico, la ira te ciega─_

─ _Solo te diré una cosa Kefla─_

─ _Tienes rotundamente prohibido mencionar este encuentro, algo del Torneo de Poder o sobre el futuro, además esa armadura, cualquiera pensaría que eres una saiyajin sobreviviente que trabajaba para Frieza, esa será tu historia a partir de ahora, se creativa─_

─ _En algún momento estoy seguro de que yo y el Señor Bieerus nos encontraremos con ese tal Son Goku y con los que lo rodean, en ese momento tal ves puedas revelar tu verdad y tu origen─_ Hace una pausa mirándola a los ojos.

Kefla estaba callada, las ideas y todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y finalmente respondió en tono altanero _─¿Y si no deseo hacerte caso?─_

Whis respondió fríamente _─Tendrás que ser eliminada, esto va a un nivel mas allá del de los dioses, pero se que no harás nada que amerite mi intervención hasta el día en el que el destino lo decida─_

Kefla bajo la cabeza un poco _─¿Eso significa que?─_

Whis interrumpe _─Hablaste de un Super Saiyajin Dios así que el encuentro entre Son Goku y El señor Bieerus es obra del destino así que por nada del mundo debes intervenir... Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el, solo... Procura que este vivo cuando llegue ese momento ¿Entendido?─_

 _Kefla solo asiente con su cabeza y pregunta con la mirada agacha._

─ _¿Me puedo marchar?─_

Whis respondió _─Si y te deseo mucha suerte... Antes que se me olvide, me imagino que tu eres increíblemente fuerte por las cosas que me contaste del Torneo y por el hecho de que eres una fusión, dudo que las cosas sean igual para todos en esta época, para que esos dos saiyajin que me nombraste anteriormente─_

─ _Son Goku y Vegeta obtengan completo dominio del ki de los dioses tendré que entrenarlos... Así que por favor tienes que contener tu poder en cierta medida con los demás también para evitar problemas─_ hace una pausa y continua..

─ _Tu ya conoces muchas cosas, por eso te encargaré que te fortalezcas lo mas que puedas, porque te necesitaré en ese torneo, no te entrenaré porque no deseo cambiar el futuro radicalmente, pero ya llegará el momento─_

Whis pensó; _Tal vez si estoy cambiando la historia de forma radical al hacer todo esto, Señor Bills mas vale que algún día me lo agradezca..._

Kefla respondió con una risa nerviosa _─Menos mal que ya me podía marchar ¿Algo mas?─_

Whis dice ─ _No pero te vigilaré y te daré una pista que te ayudará mucho, por favor en el momento que nos volvamos a encontrar mas te vale ofrecerme un platillo delicioso─_

 _Kefla se sonrojo, Caulifla no dominaba la cocina para nada, Kale solamente lo básico, definitivamente eso no era un punto a su favor._

 _Kefla oprime un botón para sellar la compuerta de la nave y esta arranca a toda velocidad, su destino era la Tierra, el deseo de vengarse contra Son Goku había desaparecido al menos por el momento, mas no el deseo de una buena batalla..._


	5. Impacto Desafortunado

_Kefla había activado el sistema de hibernacion de la nave que la puso a dormir el resto del viaje._

 _Antes de su aproximación final a la órbita de la Tierra, el sistema de hibernacion se desactivo y Kefla fue abriendo los ojos lentamente para ver el planeta azul al cual se aproximaba._

─ _Así que esta es la Tierra─_ murmuro Kefla en voz baja _─Se ve como un lindo lugar desde aquí─_

 _La nave de Kefla entró en la atmósfera del planeta y entonces la saiyajin se dio cuenta de algo, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de cómo aterrizar la nave, ignorando completamente la forma en la que aterrizan esta clase de naves._

─ _Espero que Ratzura no olvidara eso─_ pensó mientras se reclinaba contra el asiento.

 _La nave cruzó la atmósfera superior y Kefla observó con pánico como la nave no disminuía su velocidad de descenso y lo que era peor, se aproximaba a lo que parecía ser una gran ciudad._

 **Minutos antes, Planeta Tierra.  
Corría el año 767, Mayo 17**

 _Goku y Gohan concluían su entrenamiento en la sala del tiempo y espíritu en el palacio de Kamisama, luego tras un breve intercambio verbal con el resto de los guerreros que aguardaban en el palacio, padre e hijo visitaron al maestro Karin._

 _Goku procedió a mostrar el increíble resultado de su entrenamiento al Felino Maestro quien evalúa la fuerza del saiyajin en comparación a la de Cell y da su veredicto sobre si seria capaz de vencer al ya Bioandroide Perfecto._

 _Con sus sospechas confirmadas Goku y Gohan se retiraron hacia la Montaña Paoz, donde descansarían unos días antes de el Torneo de Cell aunque manteniendo sus transformaciones de Super Saiyajin todo el tiempo salvo para dormir._

 _Chichi seguro los extrañaba y a pesar de que la comida de Míster Popo no era para nada mala, no se compara a las habilidades culinarias de Chichi, Gohan seguía nervioso ante los acontecimientos pero la seguridad mostrada por su padre lo reconfortaba, el vuelo transcurría en calma..._

 **Capital del Este.**

 _Hace cinco años dos naves habían llegado y aterrizado en este lugar, causando grandes daños con su simple llegada, momentos después Nappa destruiría la ciudad con un ataque simple, ahora en el presente una nueva y solitaria nave llegaba al mismo lugar ._

 _Kefla se encontraba nerviosa observando que pronto se estrellaría en la ciudad, la nave paso silbando entre un par de edificios._

 _Atrayendo miles de miradas de los presentes que veían el objeto que caía del cielo con incredulidad, la chica saiyajin lanzó un grito presa del pánico, la nave atravesó un edificio, luego otro para finalmente caer en el medio de una gran avenida la cual estaba repleta de trafico._

 _La explosión generada devastó el área alrededor de la nave, mientras los edificios golpeados anteriormente se desplomaban, Kefla sabia que ese había sido el peor sitio para aterrizar pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer._

 _La saiyajin se acomodo en la silla, trono los dedos, sentía la conmoción de los presentes alrededor de ella por lo que decidió esperar unos instantes para salir de la nave y abandonar el lugar, mientras tanto procedió a concentrarse y ubicar los ki mas poderosos presentes en el planeta._

 _Por otro lado, miles de curiosos se acercaban al lugar donde se produjo el impacto, otros trataban de ayudar a la gente que estaba herida o en los casos mas lamentables fallecido, helicópteros de noticias sobrevolaban el área y los mas inteligentes, gracias al anuncio en vivo de Cell transmitido hace poco y a las memorias sobre dos naves que habían aterrizado en esta ciudad y su posterior destrucción, huían del área envueltos en el mas profundo miedo, las noticias empezaron a darle la vuelta al mundo._

 **Minutos después.**

 _Goku y Gohan terminaban de arribar al Monte Paoz y a la casa donde Chichi veía como su hijo se había convertido según ella en un rebelde._

 _La radio transmitía del desafortunado incidente o ataque alienigena como otros lo llamaban, algunos reporteros incluso mencionando la posibilidad de que Cell estuviera atacando la ciudad y pidiendo la ayuda de el ejercito._

 _Goku, se concentró y pudo sentir el ki de Cell aun inmóvil en la plataforma donde se realizaría el torneo, sabía que el Bioandroide no era responsable del incidente sin embargo no pudo evitar tener un extraño presentimiento desde hace poco lograba sentir el ki de alguien muy poderoso haya fuera es de este modo que_ _Goku se encargo de traer a dende por si necesitaran las esferas del dragón_ _._

Gohan miraba a su padre y exclamo _─¡Papá! Tenemos que ir a ayudar!─_

Goku respondió _─¡De acuerdo Gohan! Dame la mano─_ procediendo a concentrarse para detectar el ki de la gente presente en la ciudad y poder teletransportarse.

Mientras Chichi le reclamaba _─Goku no te puedes llevar a Gohan, se esta atrasando mucho con sus estudios─_ sujetándolo por los hombros.

Goku suspiro y le dijo a su hijo _─Hazle caso a tu madre─_

Gohan protesto _─Mamá yo debo ir a ese lugar, puedo ser útil─_

Pero Chichi no entendía razón alguna, por lo que Goku llevando 2 dedos a su frente les dice _─Lo siento tengo que marcharme, esto puede ser muy malo─_

 _Entonces el saiyajin procede a enfocarse de nuevo en el ki de las personas en el lugar de los hechos._

 **Lejos de allí.**

 _Dende que había comenzado su "entrenamiento" para a partir de ahora ser el nuevo Kamisama comenzó a sentir un poco la conmoción desde el palacio._

 _Piccolo antes de entrar a la sala del tiempo para su entrenamiento decidió acercarse al futuro joven guardián._

Piccolo pregunta _─¿Qué sucede Dende? Se que es difícil pero es cuestión de que te acostumbres, aun así se que puedes sentir algo─_

 _Pregunta que el joven futuro dios de la Tierra responde diciendo que aunque era difícil para el, podía sentir la conmoción de los humanos en la región este._

Piccolo se pregunto en voz alta _─¿Cell?─_

Vegeta detrás suyo responde _─No, insecto acaso no puedes sentir el ki de Cell, eres realmente inepto─_

Piccolo gruño y dijo _─Voy a investigar─_

Vegeta comento _─Entonces yo entrare de nuevo a la sala para entrenar, verán como demostraré que Kakarotto esta equivocado y puedo vencer a Cell─_

Piccolo dijo _─Lo siento pero tu "demostración" tendrá que esperar a que investigue y vuelva, sigue siendo mi turno no lo olvides─_

Vegeta contesto _─Maldito insecto quien se cree, te acompañare solo para reírme de ti cuando resulte ser alguna estupidez de los humanos y que en realidad estas gastando el tiempo que deberíamos usar para fortalecernos─_

 _Dicho esto ambos partieron a toda velocidad desde el palacio._

 _Trunks y Tenshinhan luego de presenciar la conversación, partieron tras de ellos sin hacer pregunta alguna, sus miradas indicaban preocupación ante este extraño acontecimiento._

Dende susurro _─Buena suerte chicos... Tengan cuidado─_ mientras trataba de concentrarse continuando por adaptarse a su nuevo estatus.

 _En otro lugar Krillin y Yamcha se enteraban por medio de las noticias y partían al lugar de los hechos._

 _Kefla se había demorado más de lo planeado en salir de la nave, había localizado el ki de Goku y el de otros guerreros que estuvieron presentes en el Torneo de Poder, aunque sus niveles eran realmente muy bajos comparados a los que recordaba del torneo._

 _Pero había algo muy alarmante, un ki extraño y desconocido, completamente inmóvil, sereno pero totalmente indescriptible parecía ser una mezcla del ki de Goku, Vegeta, el namek que los acompañaba en el torneo y..._

─ _¿Un ki similar al de Frieza o Frost? ¿Que significa esto?─_ se pregunto mentalmente Kefla.

 _En el sitio del impacto la policía acordonaba el área, las ambulancias trasladaban los heridos, la prensa trataba de llegar al sitio del impacto, el caos era evidente y un equipo táctico de la policía de la capital del este avanzaba hacia la nave..._

 _Kefla ya sabia a donde tenía que ir aunque podía detectar los ki mas poderosos del planeta aproximándose a ella, salvo Goku y lo que sea que generaba esa extraña mezclas de ki, de repente el ki de Goku desapareció, en shock sintió que lo tenia a unos cuantos metros de la nave._

 _Entonces se decidió a salir de su nave aun sumergida en sus pensamientos en como se presentaría ante el hombre que la elimino del torneo aunque fuera una época y un universo distinto, presiono el botón y la compuerta se empezó a abrir lentamente._ **1**

 _El comandante de el equipo táctico de la policía, tras avistar que la compuerta se abría ordeno neutralizar de la amenaza._

─ _¡Fuego! ¡Eliminen a lo que sea que este saliendo de esa nave!─_ exclamo.

Entonces 2 oficiales arrojaron una granada cegadora y otra de humo para que el resto del pelotón comience a abrir fuego, Goku se movió rápidamente y exclamo a todo pulmón _─¡Deténganse! ¡Esto puede ser peligroso para ustedes!─_

 _Kefla aturdida y fuera de si, ya que su mente esta completamente enfocada en sus pensamientos levantó la mano en un reflejo de autodefensa y lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de ki, sin intención de herir o atacar a alguien en particular pero fatal para los humanos enfrente de la nave, un beneficio adicional y para nada intencional fue que la onda expansiva se encargo de dañar la mayoría de los equipos de prensa cercanos al lugar._

 _Tras disiparse el humo y polvo generado por la pequeña explosión, el pánico era evidente en los humanos que corrían en retirada, mientras que los oficiales aun presentes llamaban al ejercito del Rey Furry ante la amenaza._

 _Goku había salvado al resto de los policías presentes bloqueando la explosión con su cuerpo, no le había costado mucho en su estado de Super Saiyajin pero lamento haber perdido tiempo tratando de razonar con los humanos presentes en vez de dirigirse hacia la obvia amenaza, frente a el se encontraba una chica, definitivamente una saiyajin, con scouter y armadura de las que utilizaban Vegeta y las tropas de Frieza, lo cual no le trajo buenos recuerdos._

─ _Volvemos a vernos... Son Goku─_ fue todo lo que dijo la saiyajin.


	6. Malentendido sin igual

**Continua desde el capitulo anterior.**

Goku increpa a la saiyajin con furia _─Eres un monstruo ¿Asesinas a personas inocentes por placer?─_

Kefla quedo en estado de shock y contestó _─No, no... Espera no es lo que tu crees yo no quería, es que yo no puedo contro─_

Goku la interrumpió _─¿Vienes a tratar de conquistar este planeta o a seguir matando por placer? ¿Por que sabes mi nombre? ¡Responde!─_

Kefla recupero la compostura _─Si viniera a conquistar tu patético planeta ¿Que harías? ¿Me detendrías? ¡Idiota!─_

Goku respondió firmemente _─¡Por supuesto que lo haría sin dudarlo, no dejaré que lastimes a nadie!─_

El saiyajin añadiría _─Tu voz es muy extraña, no importa ¿Pero porque sabes mi nombre?─_

Kefla respondió poco convencida _─Por que tu asesinaste a Frieza, tu nombre es muy conocido Son Goku─_

─ _Y tranquilo mi voz, será la menor de tus preocupaciones─_ finalizo ella.

Goku respondió sereno _─Si te subes a tu nave y te vas de este planeta evitaremos cualquier clase de problemas─_

Kefla contesto desafiante _─¿Y si a mi me gustan los problemas? ¿Y si más bien vine a este lugar desde muy lejos para encontrarme y eliminar a un problema en especifico? ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Me atacaras Son Goku?─_

Goku dijo _─Sea quien seas no permitiré que ataques a los seres de este planeta, si tienes algún problema lo resolveremos en un lugar donde no haya nadie─_ **1**

 _En este momento llegaba Vegeta seguido de Piccolo, Trunks, Tenshinhan para segundos después tocar suelo Krillin y Yamcha._

Piccolo dijo _─Dende no estaba equivocado tenía razón en lo que sintió desde el palacio, sus habilidades como guardián de este planeta están mejorando rápidamente─_

Vegeta dijo apuntando a Kefla con su dedo _─¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Eres una saiyajin! ¿Verdad? Reconocería a uno de nuestra raza donde sea─_

─ _¡Esa armadura y ese scouter, trabajas para lo que debe de quedar de las fuerzas del insecto de Frieza!─_

Krillin comento _─Esto me trae malos recuerdos ¿Verdad Yamcha?─_

Yamcha murmuro _─Esta ves no dejare que esos bastardos suicidas exploten conmigo─_

 _Tenshinhan entendiendo la referencia pero viviendo un momento serio simplemente enfoco su mirada hacia la saiyajin._

Trunks pregunto _─¿Que significa esto? ¡Según tenia entendido ninguna saiyajin mujer quedaba con vida!─_

─ _Solo mi padre y el señor Goku sobrevivieron─_ finalizo el joven confundido.

Goku respondió _─Pues parece que no fue así─_ dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el grupo, diría _─¡Esta saiyajin conoce mi nombre, causo todos estos destrozos y asesino a estas personas a sangre fría!─_

Vegeta sarcásticamente rió y dijo _─¡Sabes ese es el verdadero espíritu saiyajin así es como me gustan! ¡No perdedores ambles como Kakarotto!─_

Yamcha murmuro bajo pero suficientemente audible _─A Bulma no le gustara ese comentario─_

Vegeta respondió apretando el puño _─Cállate sabandija no es tu problema solo fue un decir─_

Goku responde serio _─Vegeta no es momento para esos comentarios─_

Kefla entonces los interrumpió a todos _─¿Me escuchan? Aun sigo aquí ¿Me ven? ¿Hola hola hola?─_

Tras un breve silencio por parte de los demás añadió _─Bien ya que tengo su atención comenzaré─_

 _Kefla recuerda todo lo dicho por Whis y duda por un momento en lo que dirá a continuación, luego se enfoca y dice lo siguiente..._

─ _Bueno, soy una saiyajin que trabajaba para Frieza─_

Vegeta interrumpió enojado _─¡Eso es mentira! ¡Los únicos sobrevivientes eramos Nappa, Raditz, Kakarotto y yo! ¡Además Frieza nunca dejaría con vida a una mujer de nuestra raza! ¡Existiendo mujeres saiyajin provocaría el nacimiento de mas de nosotros!─_

Piccolo comento ─ _Si lo que dice Vegeta suena coherente... Sin embargo es obvio que por esas ropas y tu nave tienes que ver con Freezer de alguna manera─_

Kefla pensando rápidamente contesto _─¡Yo también soy una sobreviviente, trabaje para Frieza en secreto bajo sus ordenes, en lugares muy lejanos! ¡Lugares que ustedes seguro nunca pisaron en sus vidas!─_

Vegeta responde sonriendo desafiante ante la creída Kefla _─¡Aja vaya, vaya! ¡Con que tienes agallas para abrir tu bocota mocosa!─_

─ _¡Por si no lo sabes soy el Príncipe de nuestra raza así que ten modales! Debo admitirlo... Tienes una bonita cara aunque una voz horrorosa... ¡Seria una pena que tenga que rompértela!─_ el príncipe levanta el puño.

Kefla ríe y contesta _─¿Tu romperme la cara a mi? ¡Jajaja si que haces buena bromas! y─_ se acerca un poco al grupo sonriendo...

─ _¿Que tienes en contra de mi voz? Pshh pasemos a lo que importa─_

─ _¿Crees poder romper mi bonita cara Pequeño Príncipe de los saiyajin? O debo decir... ¡Payaso de los saiyajin!─_

 _Vegeta reacciona furioso transformándose en Super Saiyajin._

─ _¡Que dijiste mocosa malcriada!─_  
 _─¡Te enseñaré modales!─_

─ _¡Los soldados de clase baja como tu seguro aprenden a los golpes!─  
─Para cuando termine vas a rendirme pleitesia─_

Kefla en su cabeza dice _─En esta época el viejo frenton ya tiene el Super Saiyajin... Aun así... ¡Su poder es una miseria! Incluso es mas bajo que el de Cabba... ¿Que pasa aquí?!─_

La saiyajin vuelve en si sacude su cabeza y responde _─Con que esas tenemos─_

Vegeta sonríe presumiendo _─La transformación con la que un Príncipe tendrá el gusto de castigarte─_

Kefla contesta aburrida _─¡Príncipe esto! ¡Príncipe aquello! Pareces un disco rayado─_

Goku interviene tomándolo del hombro _─¡Espera Vegeta!─_

El príncipe saiyajin se quita la mano de encima diciendo _─¡No te metas Kakarotto! Esa sabandija necesita una buena golpiza por provocarme, vera que tu no eres el unico super saiyajin, el verdadero super saiyajin soy yo─_

Goku insite y responde _─Luego puedes resolver tus asuntos con ella─_ con calma añade _─El punto es que esta saiyajin sabe que yo derrote a Frieza y cree que lo asesine!─_

Vegeta regresa a su forma base cruzándose de brazos _─¡Que fastidio son todos ustedes!─_

Trunks respondió _─El señor Goku tiene razón, el lo derrotó en Namek pero yo asesine a Frieza y a su padre aquí en la Tierra─_

Kefla murmuro viendo al joven de arriba a abajo _─¿Debes ser muy fuerte verdad?─_

 _Piccolo reflexionaba sobre la postura de la saiyajin, algo no parecía encajar._

 _Yamcha comento sobre lo atractiva que es Kefla, a lo que Krillin le respondió con un ligero codazo, Tenshinhan comento tranquilamente._

─ _Si sabes que Goku derroto a Frieza entonces tienes una idea de cual es su poder ¿Verdad?─_

Kefla entonces respondió entusiasmada _─¡Claro que si, mas de lo que ustedes creen ¡¿Acaso creen que no conozco esa apariencia rubia?!─_

Vegeta respondió sorprendido pero curioso _─¡Con razón no te sorprendiste cuando me transforme mocosa! Como sabes la apariencia de un Super Saiyajin ¿Como tienes esa información? ¡No inspiras mucha confianza!─_

Kefla respondió _─En el espacio todos lo saben, ademas el cabello dorado─_ la chica tomaría un respiro _─Luego de la derrota de Frieza todo su ejercito hablaba de un guerrero de cabello dorado─_

Vegeta respondió _─No te creo─_ dice mirando a los otros _─¡Mírenla aun usa scouter! Ni siquiera sabe percibir el ki... ¡La pobre!─_ para luego reírse descaradamente.

Kefla respondió irritada _─Yo te podría poner a dormir una siesta de un solo golpe ¡Estúpido fanfarrón!─_

Goku añadió _─Cálmate Vegeta tratemos de arreglar esto por las buenas, tenemos suficiente con Cell─_

Piccolo comento _─Goku tiene razón ademas no hay que gastar tiempo con los restos del imperio de Frieza─_

Kefla exclamo molesta _─¡Restos de que! ¡Gusano verde!─_

Kefla sin pensar dijo _─¡Mi poder es de 48000! Mejor que el de las fuerzas del Capitán Ginyu─_ para luego pensar _─Espero que lo hay dicho bien, eso fue lo que me dijo Nispero creo... Esos números son estúpidos pero se escuchan bien jaja─_

 _Luego presiono su scouter el cual estallo, Kefla sacudió su cabeza._

Vegeta estalló en risa _─¡Mírenla es patética!─_

─ _¡¿De verdad dejamos de entrenar para perder tiempo con basura de clase baja?! ¡Me agrada mucho el hecho de que una mujer saiyajin sobreviviera a la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta! ¡Pero basura es basura!─_

 _Kefla irritada expulsó un mínimo de ki, pero las palabras de Whis retumbaban en su mente así que trata de calmarse, intentando respirar de forma profunda y tras un suspiro comienza a relajarse._

Piccolo comentó _─¡Esta saiyajin sabe controlar su ki! El scouter es una farsa─_ Vegeta añade _─¡Tonta! Ese poder que expulsaste hace rato no fue de 48000... ¡Podrías haber eliminado a la primera forma de Frieza en un pestañeo!─_

Goku finaliza la sentencia de Vegeta con algo de alarma _─¡Vegeta tiene razón! ¡Con ese poder podría haber acabado con el Capitán Ginyu y sus fuerzas fácilmente!─_

Kefla interrumpió _─¡Cállense todos! ¡Yo vine aquí para luchar contra Son Goku! ¡Nadie me quitara ese placer!─_

Goku inocentemente dejo su estado de Super Saiyajin _─Si estoy transformado no será un reto─_ Kefla contesto molesta _─ Arrogante... ¡No deberías subestimarme! Ese seria tu ultimo error!─_

─ _¡Con solo verlo parece ser más fuerte que el frentón insoportable del maestro de Cabba! Aun así... Es diferente al torneo, no muestra tanto poder─_ reflexiono la saiyajin.

─ _¡No importa! Estoy ansiosa por molerte a golpes Son Goku─_

Goku añadió _─¿Ah si? Entonces también debes poder transformarte ¿Verdad?─_ antes de mirar al horizonte añadió _─Se de un buen lugar para pelear no muy lejos de aquí, Vegeta debe saber cual─_

Vegeta asaltado por los recuerdos de hace tiempo, dijo _─Si pero no será una batalla de verdad como la que tuvimos ambos ¡Kakarotto! ¡Así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones con esta basura!─_

Kefla susurra fastidiada _─Es insoportable... Algun dia le demostraré quien es la basura─_

 _Dicho esto Goku se elevó seguido de Kefla y los demás, la tensión era evidente debido a que era muy obvio que esta saiyajin estaba suprimiendo mucho su fuerza._

 **Algunos minutos después.**

 _Al llegar al lugar desierto y rocoso donde Goku y Vegeta habían tenido una épica batalla hace tiempo, Goku dijo de forma casual._

─ _Aquí pelearemos─_ Kefla comento _─No me parece un lugar especial pero aquí nadie saldrá herido, aunque si tus amigos no tienen cuidado─_

Goku respondió _─Ellos saben cuidarse muy bien, de mi es quien debes preocuparte─_

 _Kefla se quedó pensativa, Whis le había comentado que el Goku de esta época no debía de tener la misma fuerza y acaba de comprobarlo hace un rato._

─ _¿Debía contenerse? ¿Debía derrotarlo rápidamente de un golpe? O simplemente jugar con el hasta el cansancio?─_

Goku observaba a la saiyajin que no estaba concentrada en la pelea que tendría, ni siquiera estaba en guardia así que comento _─No mataste esas personas a propósito ¿Verdad?─_

Kefla respondió a secas _─¡Fue un accidente! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¿Conforme?─_

Goku respondió _─Me enfurecí hace un momento en la ciudad pero puedo sentir que no tienes hostilidad alguna... Estas actuando de forma extraña y debo serte sincero el papel de villana no te queda bien... Pero por alguna razón actúas de esa manera─_

Piccolo dijo _─Es bueno saber que alguien mas esta observando─_

 _Trunks hablando con Ten, Krillin y Yamcha preguntaba en que terminaría todo esto._

 **En un lugar lejano.**

 _Cell en su plataforma se preguntaba que sucedía ya que podía sentir el ki de todos reunidos en un mismo punto._

─ _¿Que hacen? Se supone que deberían estar entrenando arduamente para mi torneo─_

─ _¡Tal vez debería hacerles una visita!─_ pensó el Bioandroide.

Vegeta interrumpió a todos _─¡Insectos! ¡Si no van a pelear entonces me ocuparé de poner a esta patética saiyajin en su sitio para mostrarle quien manda!─_

─ _Kakarotto tal vez tu estés conforme con tu entrenamiento pero yo planeo volverme mas fuerte y no puedo perder el tiempo con sabandijas─_

Kefla contesto riendo _─Pues ven y intenta ponerme en mi sitio Pequeño Príncipe─_

Vegeta exclamo furioso _─¡Te demostrare el poder de un verdadero super saiyajin mocosa!─_

Goku interpuso su brazo entre Kefla y Vegeta y dijo _─¡No! Tu me buscabas a mi, aquí me tienes, veamos lo que puedes hacer─_

 _Kefla relajo su cuerpo y habiendo tomado una decisión murmura para si misma._

─ _Veamos que puedes hacer tu, Son Goku─_


	7. Batalla desigual

**Continua desde el capítulo anterior.**

 _Kefla había decidido probar la fuerza de Goku._

─ _¡ATÁCAME SON GOKU!─_ exclamó Kefla, Goku no se inmuto y se coloco en su clásica pose de pelea, Kefla dijo _─Esa pose me trae recuerdos... De acuerdo jugaré contigo Son Goku─_

 _La saiyajin se lanza al ataque, conteniéndose lo mejor posible, Goku seguía en su forma base y bloquea un golpe con su antebrazo sin problema alguno, respondiendo con una sonrisa desafiante._

─ _¡Vaya! ¡Nada mal!─_

Mientras Goku seguía bloqueando a Kefla este pregunto curioso _─Conoces mi nombre ¿Pero me dirás cual es el tuyo?─_

Kefla respondió con otra sonrisa desafiante _─¡Yo soy Kefla! ¡Que mi nombre se quede grabado en tu mente!─_

Vegeta comenta _─Esta atacando a Kakarotto como una tonta, no parece tener técnica o entrenamiento alguno, solo golpea sin pensar─_

─ _¡Oye! ¡¿Eres una matona o algo por el estilo?!─_ Kefla escucho esto y replico _─ ¡¿Y que si lo soy?! ¡¿Quieres que muestre mi máximo poder verdad?!─_

Goku respondió emocionado _─¡Hazlo! Me servirá como entrenamiento─_

Kefla grito _─¡NO ME SUBESTIMES SON GOKU! ¡ODIO QUE SIEMPRE ME SUBESTIMES!─_

 _La saiyajin empezó a expulsar su poder, tal como lo hizo después de nacer en el torneo de poder, el viento, la presión, el ki elevándose era monstruoso y todos los Guerreros_ _Z_ _fueron lanzados por los aires._

 _Goku, Vegeta, Trunks respondieron convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin, Piccolo, Ten, Yamcha y Krillin elevaron su ki al máximo, lejos de ahí Gohan se preguntaba que sucedía pero Chichi se negaba en dejarlo salir de la casa._

 **Lejos de ahí.**

 _Cell se encontraba alarmado, pensando..._

─ _¡¿Que es este poder?!─_  
 _─¡A que miserable le pertenece ese poder de tal magnitud!─_

─ _¡NO PUEDE SER!─  
─Se supone que soy el ser mas perfecto del universo, como puede existir un poder así─_

 _El Bioandroide alzo vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia donde están los Guerreros_ _Z_ _._

 _Kefla seguía elevando su ki de forma monstruosa, la cara de todos los presentes no podía reflejar el pánico, terror y miedo que sentían._

 _El poder de esta saiyajin, que ni siquiera estaba convertida o convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin era abismal, ningún poder jamas sentido era comparable a esto._

─ _¡Es un poder sin limites!─_ exclamó Vegeta en medio del viento huracanado que producía Kefla y tratando de mantenerse en pie aunque poco a poco todos retrocedían.

Trunks exclama nervioso _─¡¿Padre de donde salió esta saiyajin?!─_

Krilin se preocupa por su amigo Goku _─¡Goku! ¡Ten cuidado!─_

Tenshinhan completamente horrorizado solo agrega _─¡Siento que en cualquier momento podría salir volando! ¡Es un monstruo!─_

Yamcha grita _─¡Cuidado todos!─_

Piccolo le advierte a Goku _─¡Goku! ¡No te contengas o esa saiyajin podría matarte! ¡No encuentro un fondo para medir su fuerza! ¡Se contuvo durante todo este tiempo!─_

Kefla se empezó a reír de manera eufórica _─¡Es increíble sientan mi verdadero poder! ¡HAAA!─_

 _Para liberar una segunda oleada de energía aún más potente, Goku a pesar de ser optimista y jamás darse por vencido, por primera ves estaba completamente desconcertado, aquí no había alguna oportunidad lo que sea que fuera esta saiyajin, era algo inexplicable y solo pudo murmura..._

─ _¿De donde saliste Kefla? Ni siquiera─  
─Ni siquiera Cell podría contra ella─_

Kefla dejo de elevar su ki, mirando a un asustado Vegeta y en tono burlón le dice _─Esa solo fue una parte muy pequeña de mi poder pequeño ¡Príncipe!─_ riendo a carcajadas _─¿Ni siquiera me he transformado en Super Saiyajin... ¿Sabes lo que significa?! ¡Jajaja que todos ustedes son moscas comparados conmigo! Jajajaja─_

 _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y desconcertados._

 _Si esta era una parte del poder de esta saiyajin, que sucedería si de verdad tenia la capacidad de transformarse._

Vegeta respondió alarmado _─¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Ni siquiera se a transformado en Super Saiyajin y ya su poder es cientos de veces superior al de todos nosotros!─_ golpeo el suelo en señal de frustración y continua...

─ _Primero Cell, luego Kakarotto y ahora esta mocosa que ni siquiera se de donde apareció... ¡Todos me superan! Soy un guerrero de élite... ¡Maldición!─_

Goku entonces le dijo a la saiyajin _─Nos superas y por mucho! ¡No se que método de entrenamiento usaste pero siento muchos deseos de continuar luchando! 'Si lo que querías era intimidarme no lo has logrado! ¡Solo me has emocionado!─_ retoma su pose de pelea.

Kefla lo mira con una gran sonrisa y dentro de ella _─Sonríe aun luego de demostrarle que es una basura comparado conmigo... No esperaba menos del hombre que logró derrotarme... Pese a que no seas el mismo me recuerdas tanto a aquella vez─_ para luego mirar a todos los demás guerreros.

 _Krillin no podía dar crédito a toda la situación, preguntando en voz alta si esto era real, Yamcha solo pensaba en que tan rápida sería su muerte, Tien colocaba sus manos lentamente en posición para preparar un Kikoho, Piccolo removía su turbante y capa._

Kefla percatándose de que todos la atacaron a la vez, dijo _─¿Están listos? Mi pelea ya no es contigo Son Goku... ¡Ahora es contra todos ustedes por provocarme!─_ exclamo, todos se pusieron en guardia elevando su ki lo mas que podían, Kefla añadió _─¿Listo? ¡Esto será muy rápido!─_

 _En segundos todos menos Goku se encontraban desmayados, habían sido noqueados de un simple toque, el saiyajin no había visto ni un movimiento de Kefla, era imposible para el seguirla, se encontraba verdaderamente sorprendido._

Kefla muy presumida le dijo _─¡Eres el hombre que tanto deseo aniquilar!─_

─ _¡Vine de tan lejos solo para hacerte sufrir por arrojarme fuera de la plataforma! ¡Toma esto Son Goku!─_

Goku confundido pregunto _─¿Espera? ¡¿De que hablas?!─_

 _Kefla se lanzó contra el y antes de que el golpe de la saiyajin hiciera contacto contra Goku, Whis apareció de la nada sosteniendo el puño de Kefla y apartando a Goku._

Acto seguido dijo _─Creo que te estas excediendo, pensé que mis instrucciones habían sido lo suficientemente claras Kefla─_

Kefla elevo su ki aun mas y grito _─¡Ya déjame Whis! ¡No te metas en esto! ¡Es mi venganza! ¡Merece sufrir!─_

 _Whis procedió a darle un golpe solido detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que la saiyajin cayera al suelo momentáneamente._

Goku no daba crédito a lo que veía _─¿Quien es este sujeto? ¡Ni siquiera puedo sentir su ki! Parece de otra dimensión─_

Pensaba el saiyajin pero fue lo ultimo que pensó ya que Whis colocándose detrás suyo dijo _─Usted no ha visto nada─_

 _El ángel procedió a golpear a Goku con delicadeza, el saiyajin cayo en el suelo inconsciente._

 **Un par de minutos después.**

Whis le dijo a Kefla _─Fue una buena idea observar como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos aquí luego de que llegaras, pero no volveré a intervenir nunca mas─_

─ _Si me veo forzado a hacerlo antes de que el destino nos encuentre de una forma natural, tendré que eliminarte─_

Antes de que Kefla pudiera contestar algo, Whis continuo _─Retrocederé el tiempo un par de minutos, solo tu y yo recordaremos lo sucedido, por tu bien espero que actúes apropiadamente a partir de ahora─_

Kefla contesto con un tono mas típico de Kale que de Caulifla _─Lo siento─_ aunque sus ojos denotaban ira.

Whis golpeo el suelo con su báculo y en el siguiente instante Kefla pudo escuchar que Goku le preguntaba _─Conoces mi nombre ¿Pero me dirás cual es el tuyo?─_

Goku volvió a preguntar _─¿Acaso no tienes nombre?─_ de forma inocente.

 _Yamcha y Krillin reían al escucharlo._

Kefla respondió _─Perdón me llamo Kefla─_

En un lugar lejano Whis observaba sonreía y pensaba _─Mucho mejor... Espero puedas controlarte a partir de ahora Kefla... Seria una pena tener que eliminarte─_

Vegeta comento _─Esta atacando a Kakarotto como una tonta, no parece tener técnica o entrenamiento alguno, solo golpea sin pensar─_

─ _¡Oye! ¡¿Eres una matona o algo por el estilo?!─_

 _Kefla escucho esto y respondió mirando al cielo, como si buscara algo con su mirada._

─ _Es cierto... Quizás parezca una simple matona... No tengo un buen entrenamiento, lo siento─_

Dijo mientras se encontraba reflexionando _─Como por su soberbia había sido derrotada en otro tiempo por el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella─_

Goku extendió la mano hacia Kefla _─Escucha lo mejor es que nos expliques todo con calma, no queremos una pelea innecesaria─_ Kefla extendió su mano hacia Goku y contesta _─Supongo que tienes razón─_

Vegeta dijo _─Que enternecedor... ¿Entonces no van a pelear? ¡Malgaste mi tiempo aquí!─_ mientras partía a toda velocidad hacia el palacio de kami.

Goku miro a Kefla y con una sonrisa le pregunto _─Si quieres podemos luchar un poco como practica... ¿Quieres? ¿Te llamabas Kefla verdad? Tu nombre es extraño pero me agrada jeje─_

Kefla respondió mientras miraba hacia un costado evitando mirar al saiyajin a los ojos _─Si me llamo Kefla... Mi nombre no tiene nada de especial... Y perdona pero no puedo luchar ahora─_

Goku pregunto _─¿Por que? Parecías dispuesta hace un momento─_ Kefla respondió _─Perdí el animo para pelear no me siento bien... Espero lo entiendas─_

Goku respondió _─Una lastima ya me estaba emocionando por luchar con una saiyajin─_

Piccolo le dijo a Goku _─Perdona Goku pero tengo que volver antes que ese imbécil me quite mi turno para entrenar, luego me pondrás al tanto de todo─_ a la ves que despegaba.

Trunks llamo a su padre, pero este no le contesto, Trunks partió a toda velocidad tras de el, _─¡Mejor me voy a ver que hace, me informan luego!─_

 _Krillin, Yamcha y Tien se acercaron al dúo saiyajin, Goku se sentó en el suelo._

Kefla se sentó frente a el mientras seguía evitando mirarlo _─Cuéntame por que me buscabas a mi en especifico─_ dijo Goku _─Sin interrupciones de nadie─_ añadió Krillin, Tien aclaro su garganta, Krillin dijo _─Perdón─_ Yamcha estaba completamente en silencio, contemplando a la saiyajin.

Kefla dijo _─Es difícil... Me cuesta ordenar los hechos─_

Krillin dijo _─Por el principio siempre es mas fácil, podrías empezar por ahí─_

Goku sonrió _─¡Relájate Kefla! Tal ves no lo veas así ahora porque recién nos conoces, pero estamos entre amigos─_

Kefla con una expresión de pena, empez _ó ─A ver... Yo trabaje para Frieza en secreto, me entere que un Super Saiyajin lo derroto y por eso te busque─_ hace una pausa ─ _Esto es realmente estúpido ¡Estoy haciendo el ridículo inventando todo esto!─_ pensaba dentro de si misma.

Tien añadió _─¿Deseabas pelear contra el saiyajin que derroto a Frieza verdad?─_

Kefla respondió _─¡Si pero la verdad solo quisiera que el me entrenara!─_ con tono de voz entusiasta _─¿Pero que se supone que acabo de decir? ¡¿Acaso es lo que realmente quiero?! Creo que me estoy volviendo loca... ¡¿Kefla que haces?!─_ pensaba.

 _Goku solo rasco su cabeza, sonrió pero Yamcha lo interrumpió._

─ _¡Claro yo te entrenare preciosa!─_ Krillin le dio otro codazo a Yamcha, todos rieron.

Tien pregunto _─¿Porque Frieza mantuvo tu existencia en secreto?─_

Kefla no contesto, pero Krillin interrumpió _─De seguro para que no formara equipo con Vegeta ¿Verdad?─_

Kefla solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía pensando; _Estos sujetos hacen muchas preguntas ¡Que fastidio!_

Goku pregunto _─¿Como aprendiste a controlar y sentir el ki?─_ las fuerzas de Frieza no tenían ese conocimiento _─Ni el mismo Frieza─_ añadió.

Kefla respondió _─Fue algo natural en mi, no sabría explicarlo, pero usaba el scouter por que se veía bien─_ dijo entre risas Kefla.

Yamcha añadió _─Claro, como me hubiera gustado que ella hubiera llegado buscando a Goku, en ves de Vegeta y Nappa hace años─_ Krillin rio, Tien rasco su cabeza, Goku sonrió.

Kefla entonces pregunto _─¿Porque puedo sentir un ki muy extraño?─_

Goku pensó por un momento y dijo _─¿Cell verdad?─_ Tien afirmo _─Si recuerda lo extraño que fue para nosotros al principio─_

Kefla pregunto _─¿De que están hablando? ¿Cell? ¿Quien es Cell?─_

Krillin respondió _─Es una larga historia, creo que debemos hablar en otro sitio ¿Verdad?─_

Goku le respondió _─Vamos a la Corporación Cápsula, ahí podremos hablar con gusto ademas de seguro Bulma nos conseguirá comida ¿Tienes hambre verdad Kefla? Después de todo eres una saiyajin como yo─_

Kefla respondió _─Si─_ a secas _─Entonces denme todos la mano─_ finalizo Goku.

Tien respondió _─Volveré al palacio de Kamisama seguiré con mi entrenamiento muchachos─_

 **Tras una breve despedida, Tien partiría de regreso al palacio.**

Yamcha y Krillin tomaron a Goku por los hombros, Kefla entonces dijo _─¡Espera! Se me olvido algo, es importante para mi, necesito buscar mi ropa en la nave─_

Yamcha pregunto _─¿Ropa? ¿Que tiene de especial?─_

Kefla titubeo por un instante y pensó _─Imbécil... Que esta armadura que lleve sea vea bien no quiere decir que usaré esto toda la vida, ademas solo puedo recordar al idiota de Cabba... jugando al soldado, hay si... Defender la justicia y la paz de el universo, perdedor─_

Kefla respondió _─Es difícil de explicar es algo como─_

Goku la interrumpió _─¡Yo la entiendo! Así que de acuerdo esperaren un momento─_ poniendo sus dedos en la frente _─¡Ya lo tengo esperen!─_ y se teletransporto hacia el sitio del impacto.

 _En el sitio del impacto una grúa se encargaba de levantar la nave mientras soldados vigilaban atentamente la operación, Goku apareció en medio de los soldados, voló hacia la nave..._

 _Entró encontró una ropa púrpura doblada cuidadosamente, mientras los soldados le gritaban diferentes órdenes de alto o disparamos, acto seguido Goku dio media vuelta, dio el ─¡Adiós!─ y desapareció de la misma forma misteriosa en la que había aparecido._

Goku le entrega la ropa a Kefla y la saiyajin la acomodo entre su hombro y brazo izquierdo _─Gracias... Supongo─_ dijo _─Esto significa mucho para mi, luego me cambiare, no me siento tan cómoda utilizando esta... Armadura pese a que se vea bien─_

─ _De verdad lo siento, no tenia idea que la nave aterrizaría en un lugar poblado, tampoco fue mi intención asesinar a esas personas pero es que a veces no controlo bien mis reacciones o reflejos─_ añadió Kefla.

Krillin dijo _─No hay problemas─_ Yamcha añadió _─Los reviviremos a todos con las Esferas del Dragón─_ Goku sonrió y dijo _─Si es cierto aunque tendrán que esperar un tiempo─_

Kefla sorprendida pregunto _─¿Esferas del dragón? ¿Como es posible? Yo pensé que solo existían las Super Es─_ guardo silencio, confundida.

Goku dijo _─Este.. las esferas son─_ y Krillin interrumpió _─Hey Goku será mejor que conversemos todos en la Corporación Cápsula─_

 _Kefla guardó silencio, agradeciendo mentalmente ya que es probable que hubiera dicho algo muy revelador para esta época._

Goku respondió ─ _¡Ahora si sujetense, iremos con Bulma!─_

 _Yamcha agarro el hombro izquierdo de Goku y Krillin el derecho...  
Goku extendió su mano hacia Kefla, esperando que la saiyajin la tomará sin más._

─ _Dame tu mano, Kefla─_

─ _¿Mi mano?─_

El saiyajin le sonrió _—¡Anda, solo dámela Kefla! Jeje—_

La cual pensó; _¿A que punto llegué?¿Yo tomando su mano? ¿Porque hacerlo? ¡Debería golpearlo! A eso vengo después de todo... ¡Imbécil! Aunque... Buscó mi ropa y esta... Siendo amable... ¿No?_

─ _¡De acuerdo Son Goku será solo por esta vez!─_

 _Evitando mirarlo Kefla tomó la mano de Goku y con esto tras un breve momento donde Goku se concentro en encontrar el ki de Bulma, todos abandonaron el desierto rocoso donde se encontraban._


	8. Historias del Presente

_Bulma había seguido toda la historia a través de la televisión, el aterrizaje de la nave misteriosa había logrado desplazar todo el drama y los titulares del torneo de Cell al menos momentáneamente._

— _De seguro se están tomando su tiempo—_ murmuró para ella misma.

 _La chica se encontraba confiada ya que no había signos de pelea alguna en el horizonte, pero la curiosidad y las dudas sobre los acontecimientos eran sumamente inquietantes._

─ _¿Además quien podría derrotar a Goku, Vegeta, Trunks y al resto de los guerreros_ _Z_ _?─_

 **Al mismo tiempo, en el lugar del impacto.**

 _Mr Satan acababa de arribar acompañado de sus discípulos los cuales apartaban a la multitud y a la prensa que se aglomeraba, la nave perteneciente a Kefla se encontraba lista para su transporte a algún laboratorio secreto del Rey Furry._

 _La seguridad era impresionante, pero Mr Satan siendo la celebridad del momento y la única esperanza de la humanidad para "derrotar" al malvado Cell, declaro lo siguiente._

La ocupante de esta nave, declaraba Mr Satan cuando la prensa interrumpió con miles de preguntas _─¿Una ocupante femenina? ¿Una mujer? ¿Como obtuvo esa información?_  
 _¿Donde esta la ocupante de la nave en este momento? ¿Es esta ocupante cómplice de Cell?_  
 _Mr Satan ¿Puede explicarnos?─_ la lluvia de flashes era incesante.

 _Mr Satan, aclaro su garganta y declaro muy seguro de si, con voz clara y firme._

─ _¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!, la ocupante de esta nave ha abandonado el lugar al enterarse de mi llegada y trabaja con el monstruo Cell, el mismo que yo derrotare en el torneo con mis propios puños─_ la prensa interrumpió, en coro _─¡Pero eso no nos da información de como usted sabe acerca de la ocupante de la nave─_ **4**

Mr Satan contestaba _─es muy simple hay unos pocos testigos que me lo han contado todo─_ Mr Satan hacia su típica pose de victoria, era la única información que poseía _─ahora si me lo permiten debo retirarme para derrotar al villano de Cell y a quien sea que se atreva a ayudarlo, sea una mujer o no, nadie escapa del puño de... ¡MR SATAN!─_

La euforia del publico era increíble, Mr Satan ─ _solo podía pensar_ _en que tan bueno había sido todo su discurso; fue genial, la prensa se comió todo eso ¡ha!─_

 **Corporación Capsula.**

 _Bulma apagaba el televisor, tras una breve risa y comentar para si misma lo patético que era este hombre, cuando fue interrumpida por la súbita teletransportación de Goku en frente de ella y no estaba solo, Yamcha y Krillin se apartaban de nuestro héroe para saludar a Bulma_.

─ _¡Hola Bulma!─_ decía Yamcha con una sonrisa, Krillin se disculpaba por la forma súbita en la que llegaron.

Bulma había caído hacia atrás en el sofá, Goku rascaba su cabeza, Bulma rápidamente pregunto con curiosidad _─¿Quien es ella?─_

 _De forma muy cómica Kefla mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba la mano de Goku muy nerviosa, pero rápidamente soltó a Goku y se alejo del saiyajin dando un par de pasos._

Kefla pensó ─ _son solo, nervios... solo tus nervios, repite lo, inhala, exhala... aquí no sucede nada, no estas haciendo el ridículo─_

Krillin comento que la primera vez la técnica _─refiriéndose a la teletransportación─_ es impactante, Yamcha juguetonamente afirmaba que el era el maestro de Goku, Kefla cruzaba los brazos y volteaba la mirada con algo de fastidio.

Bulma entonces rompió la monotonía de la conversación _─¿Acaso su amiga no tiene nombre?─_

Goku se disculpo _─perdóname ella es Kefla─_ Bulma respondió mirando a Kefla _─¿Así que poco sociable la chica eh? Ademas Goku ¿No se te ocurriría utilizar una puerta en ves de aparecer así frente a mi?─_

Goku solo sonrió, Krillin entonces pregunto amablemente _─¿Podemos sentarnos?─_ Tras la respuesta afirmativa de Bulma todos procedieron a sentarse.

Kefla hizo una petición _─podría cambiarme de ropa es que me siento mas confortable con mi otra ropa─_

Goku con calma le devolvió la ropa a Kefla, Bulma señalando una puerta dijo _─puedes cambiarte tranquilamente en esa habitación─_

Yamcha se ofreció de guía pero la mirada asesina que Kefla le dirigió lo hizo excusarse inmediatamente, exclamando _─¡Es solo una broma! Cielos, no tienen humor─_

Kefla se marcho a la habitación muy callada, entro y cerro la puerta, procedió a quitarse la armadura, el spandex que cargaba ─ _se preguntaba a si misma que estaba haciendo_ , _por que no podía hacerlo todo de manera simple, derrotarlos a todos..._ _¿Pero si los derrotaba a todos que seguiría? ¿Volver a formar una pandilla como la que Caulifla tenia? ¿Apoderarse del planeta? ¿Algo estúpido no? ¿Entrenar sola?─_

 _No era tan simple y mientras se colocaba su franela y pantalones purpuras ella se sentía vulnerable, poseía un poder fuera de la imaginación en este universo, solo Whis y Beerus estaban por encima de ella ─¿Pero cual era su plan de vida y su razón de existir? ─ el poder no lo es todo reflexionaba tristemente, suspiro y se reclino contra la puerta un momento..._

 _Mientras Kefla seguía en el cuarto reflexionando, Krillin y Yamcha ponían a Bulma al tanto de todo lo que conocían sobre Kefla._

 _Goku pensaba en por que la saiyajin demoraba tanto y se dirigió a la puerta, los demás estaban concentrados en su charla sobre la saiyajin, tanto así que no se dieron cuenta que Goku se había levantado del sofá, Bulma solo podía pensar en todo lo que podría preguntarle a Kefla._

 _Goku toco la puerta, pero solo sintió un pequeño sollozo, preocupado y con la inocencia que lo caracteriza a veces empujo la puerta, Kefla resbalo y cayo prácticamente en el torso del saiyajin._

La saiyajin con un par de lagrimas visibles se sonrojo rápidamente.  
Goku preguntaba si se encontraba bien.  
Kefla grito _─¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!─_

 _Apartándose de Goku alzo vuelo atravesando la pared frente a Goku con violencia._

Bulma, Krillin y Yamcha corrieron hacia Goku preguntando que había sucedido al unisono, Goku dijo muy inocente e inseguro _─no lo se─_

Bulma le recrimino a Goku _─¡De verdad tu no sabes respetar la privacidad en especial la de una mujer!─_

Goku respondió confundido _─pero es una saiyajin─_ Bulma respondió _─sigue siendo una mujer y es obvio que esta pasando por algo fuerte o complicado... no es ciencia, solo hay que observar─_

 _Yamcha y Krillin se ofrecieron para buscar a Kefla pero Goku colocaba sus dedos en su frente y desaparecía en ese mismo instante._

Bulma reflexionaba profundamente sobre la muy extraña personalidad de la saiyajin... _─casi podía jurar que era un extraño caso psicológico aunque esos campos no estaban entre las muchas áreas que ella dominaba─_

 **Mientras tanto, sobre la ciudad.**

 _Kefla daba vueltas sobre la capital del oeste, no conocía nada en la tierra, se encontraba desconcertada, sin embargo admiraba lo vibrante que parecía aquella ciudad, Goku apareció ante ella, la primera reacción de Kefla fue lanzar un golpe directo a su rostro pero se contuvo justo antes de hacer contacto._

 _Goku se impresiono ante la velocidad de Kefla, no vio venir el posible golpe, solo el puño ante su rostro._

Kefla entonces lo sujeto por el gi y le dijo _─solo déjame sola─_ Goku respondió _─espera no es justo tu llegaste a este planeta, buscándome a mi ¿Por que tengo la culpa de lo que te este sucediendo? ¿No lo entiendo?─_

 _Kefla respondió ─jamas lo entenderías, pero no tengo a nadie, no tengo nada, estoy─_  
Ella guardaría silencio, incomoda incapaz de seguir hablando...

Goku respondió sonriéndo le _─no importa de donde vienes, ni que errores has cometido en el pasado, siento que eres buena persona, podrías quedarte aquí en la tierra, es cierto que nuestro encuentro fue confuso pero todo se arreglara─_

 _El optimismo de Goku era contagioso, por primera ves Kefla sintió que tal ves su existencia podía tener un objetivo, Goku abrazo a Kefla, la chica correspondió al abrazo, con algo de timidez y se teletransporto de vuelta a la corporación capsula donde Bulma, Krillin y Yamcha aguardaban._

 _En el mismo instante que arribaron, Kefla se aparto cómica mente de Goku._  
 _Bulma bromeo preguntando quien pagaría por los destrozos causados por la saiyajin._  
 _Kefla se disculpo aunque no de forma muy humilde._

Kefla pensó ─ _abrazada a este idiota... adiós orgullo, adiós a mi dignidad, ahora si caí bajo y vaya que tengo una afición muy extraña por las caídas libres, la plataforma del torneo de poder, Frieza 79, la nave en la ciudad─_ una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro por un instante.

Yamcha pregunto _─¿Se divirtieron?_ ─ Kefla no contesto, Goku se limito a decir que el malentendido se había aclarado.

Krillin dijo _─que bien, deberíamos de hablar tranquilamente─_ pero en ese instante el estomago de Goku gruño y cambiando la conversación por completo pregunto _─podríamos hablar mientras comemos algo?─_

Bulma riendo exclamo que ya era algo típico de convivir con saiyajin, así que había ordenado unas cuantas pizzas _─en realidad siempre es bueno tener comida de mas cuando se vive con un saiyajin─_ haciendo referencia a Vegeta.

Goku agradeció, juntando sus manos y exclamando, feliz _─¡Bulma eres la mejor! Aunque la comida de Chichi es insuperable─_ añadiría.

Kefla pregunto _─¿Que es una pizza?─_

Yamcha respondió _─¿De donde vienes no existen las pizzas?─_

Krillin añadió _─no importa dejemos que pruebe un poco cuando la entrega arribe─_

Bulma comento _─¡Estas pizzas son las mejores de toda esta ciudad! No importa si nunca haz probado esto, se que te encantara..._  
 _¿Si tienes hambre verdad?─_ finalizo Bulma.

Kefla impulsiva mente contesto _─si─_ a la vez que afirmaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

 _Un par de minutos un camión descargaba las pizzas, alimentar a dos saiyajin era un tema muy serio, ni hablar de cuando Vegeta y Trunks volvieran._


	9. Un poco de Calma

_Goku no conocía modales a la hora de comer, comía impulsiva mente y hasta saciarse, Chichi había tratado un sinfín de veces de corregir lo incorregible._

— _Te vas a atragantar—_ le dijo Bulma a regañadientes.

─ _Estas pizzas si están deliciosas─_ murmuraba el saiyajin con la boca llena.

Bulma tras probar un pedazo declaro que era suficiente para ella _─Ya comí algo antes, no tengo tanta hambre y el pequeño Trunks duerme tranquilamente a propósito como esta mi "otro" Trunks─_ pregunto Bulma.

Goku devorando otro pedazo de pizza contesto como pudo _─Bien─_

 _Krillin y Yamcha comían un poco tranquilamente y observaban a Kefla la cual sostenía un pedazo de pizza en su mano pero no se animaba a probarlo._

─ _Esto es algo extraño─_ dijo la saiyajin, olfateando sutilmente.

─ _Anímate es algo delicioso ademas mira a Goku y al ritmo que va no te dejara nada─_ respondió Yamcha lo cual Krillin por experiencia propia tras convivir con Goku en el pasado conocía muy bien y le hizo sonreír de buena manera.

 _Kefla probo el pedazo de pizza que sostenía y ni bien experimento el sabor no pudo contenerse de agarrar un pedazo de pizza con cada mano y llevárselos a la boca de un bocado._

Bulma suspirando dijo _─Es oficial los saiyajin no tienen modales para comer─_ Vegeta podía ser un príncipe pero no lo hacia para nada mejor, Gohan era mucho mas educado pero también podía ser igual de glotón que su padre.

─ _Definitivamente─_ pensó Bulma ─ _definitivamente en que lío me he metido─_

 _Mientras que Goku y Kefla terminaban de devorar las pocas pizzas que quedaban Bulma le encargo a Yamcha y Krillin empezar a limpiar todo el desorden a lo cual Yamcha se disculpo diciendo que había olvidado algo mientras pensaba en dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad hacer algo de tiempo, distraerse y volver a la Corporación Capsula mas tarde_.

Mientras Bulma se cruzaba de brazos y le gritaba _─¡Eres un irresponsable!─_

Krillin estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Bulma ya lo tenia sujetado de un brazo _─no tu no me dirás nada al respecto─_ decía Bulma _─ven aquí, tu no te me vas a escapar─_

Krillin contesto mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por Bulma _─¡Pero si yo tenia intenciones de ayudarte!─_

Bulma suspiro y dijo con una pequeña risa _─¿De veras? Esta bien lo siento, puedes empezar con las cajas de pizza vacías, deja lo demás como esta de eso se encargaran los empleados─_

Goku y Kefla reñían por el ultimo pedazo de pizza ─ _¡Mio!_ ─ decía Goku _─¡Yo lo vi primero!─_

Mientras Kefla respondía _─¡Pero yo lo tome primero así que es mio!─_

Mientras ambos seguían discutiendo Bulma simplemente les quito el pedazo de pizza y le dio un pequeño mordisco, tras masticar solo dijo _─creo que gane yo─_ sonriendo a mas no poder.

Goku y Kefla miraron a Bulma y exclamaron al unisono _─¡Pero no es justo!─_

Bulma pensó ─ _Que similar son ellos dos, por lo menos para comer─_ reiría...

 **Minutos después.**

Goku pregunto ─ _¿Delicioso verdad?─_

Kefla exclamo _─¡Si, increíblemente delicioso, no puedo creer que exista algo así, como se derrite y la salsa!─_

Bulma respondió con toda normalidad _─el queso y salsa de tomate─_

Kefla pregunto _─¿Que?─_ Bulma dijo _─vamos con calma chica, ademas ya se esta haciendo muy tarde, Goku... ¿No estará Chichi preocupada?─_

Goku respondió _─¡Si es cierto! Además Gohan debe de estar muy ansioso por conocer toda esta historia─_ Bulma añadió _─Kefla se podría quedar aquí, hay espacio de sobra─_

 _Bulma jamas sospecharía que con esa sugerencia, estaba a punto de cambiar la vida de muchos de forma radical._

Goku miro fijamente a Kefla y le pregunto _─¿Te parece bien? Luego si hay algún inconveniente o no te gusta podemos buscar un mejor lugar ademas vendré por la mañana a verte─_

Kefla respondió _─si, esta bien ademas no hace falta que vengas─_ Goku dijo _─yo insisto─_

Bulma rompiendo la tensión del momento dijo _─bueno todo esta listo─_

Goku mirando a ambas mujeres dijo _─volveré temprano, adiós─_ y procedió a teletransportarse.

 **Montaña Paoz.**

 _Goku apareció frente a un Gohan bastante impaciente que se encontraba contemplando el cielo nocturno en la puerta de su casa, haber tenido que estudiar por horas bajo las circunstancias en las que se encuentra la tierra era algo estresante para la mente, ni bien Goku había aparecido... Gohan estaba ahí haciéndole un montón de preguntas._

─ _¿Que sucedió en la capital del este? ¿Era una nave como las que usaban los soldados de Frieza y los saiyajin verdad? ¿Quien es su ocupante? ¿Que quería?─_ Goku sonrió y dijo _─hola, calma hijo ¿Esta tu madre por ahí?─_

Gohan le respondió bajando el tono de voz _─si pero esta muy molesta por todo el tiempo que te fuiste─_

Goku respondió _─bueno te contare todo lo mas rápido que pueda antes que ella se de cuenta─_ Gohan noto que Goku había dejado la transformación de super saiyajin que se supone deben mantener como parte de su entrenamiento actual.

 _Goku narro lo mejor que pudo los acontecimientos su llegada a la capital del este el primer y algo agresivo encuentro con Kefla, la pelea que no se dio, en fin todo tal como había sucedido._

Gohan pregunto _─Kefla... Esa saiyajin no habla mucho sobre su pasado seguramente fue muy duro ¿Verdad?─_ Goku respondió _─ya sabemos un poco de lo que vivió Vegeta bajo Frieza no creo que sea necesario hacer mas preguntas, entremos tu madre seguro me dará un buen regaño─_

─ _¡Papá!─_ exclamo Gohan para luego continuar _─no te dejo nada de comer─_ pero Goku no se inmuto y respondió _─estaré bien esta noche─_ sonriendo...

 **Corporación Capsula.**

 _Bulma guiaba a Kefla a lo que seria el cuarto donde ella pasaría la noche, aunque tenia el presentimiento de que Kefla se quedaría por mucho mas tiempo y no podía evitar pensar en la reacción de Vegeta o en como se darían los acontecimientos en los próximos días ademas pensar en los días siguientes le había recordado a Cell, se había olvidado por completo de Cell y de lo que seria el fin de la Tierra si nadie lograba detener al bioandroide creado por el Dr Gero._

Tras abrir la puerta del cuarto y encender la luz, Bulma dijo es aquí _─¿Que te parece?─_

Kefla observo su alrededor muy feliz aunque intentaba disimularlo lo mas que podía, respondió _─Si, me gusta bastante─_

Bulma respondió _─a tu derecha tienes un baño solo para ti, las gavetas a tu izquierda están completamente vacías pero úsalas para guardar cualquier cosa que desees, las sabanas están limpias y recién cambiadas, también esta la televisión al frente tuyo, es tuya─_

Kefla respondió _─no se como funciona pero debe ser similar a lo que tenemos en el u─_ Kefla callo inmediatamente, Bulma pudo notar esto y pregunto _─Hay cosas de las que no deseas o no puedes hablar ¿Verdad?─_

─ _Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?─_ le sonrió.

Kefla bajo la mirada al suelo por un instante pero luego mirando a Bulma fijamente dijo _─me parece que eres una buena persona, tal ves en otro momento─_

Bulma le dijo esta bien _─no hay problema mañana hablaremos con mas calma─_ y pensó; _las saiyajin también tienen un carácter difícil, pero estoy decidida a averiguar todo sobre ti Kefla, absolutamente todo._

 _Tras lo cual Bulma salio y cerro la puerta de la habitación con suavidad._

 **Un par de horas después.**

 _Kefla daba vueltas en la cama, la verdad no podía creer que los terrícolas vivieran con tantas comodidades para la vida diaria aunque parecían un poco atrás en otros aspectos de la tecnología, pero no es algo que importara o molestara._

Dar vueltas como niña pequeña en esa superficie tan suave era reconfortante.  
 _─¡Yupi!─_ exclamaba entre risas, antes de retomar la seriedad y la tristeza...

 _Especialmente cuando las dudas, incertidumbre y especialmente los recuerdos te asaltan sin piedad._

 _Los recuerdos de las dos saiyajin que habían dado paso a su ser, su vida diaria, el saber que ellas estaban ahí afuera en algún lugar precisamente viviendo y atravesando por esos mismos momentos que ella recordaba como cosas del pasado..._

 _Confrontar la realidad de que "sus" recuerdos, memorias y experiencias no eran suyas, que ella tenia y debía formar los suyos a partir de ahora..._

 _Finalmente los escenarios mas dementes que tu mente puede hacerte llegar a imaginar..._

Había retrocedido en el tiempo, ficción o no ahí estaba ella en el "pasado" _─entonces... tal vez... podría yo... encontrarme algún día con... ¿Kale y Caulifla? esto es inimaginable, pero aquí estoy... imaginándolo... tantas cosas─_

Apretando su puño Kefla reacciono saliendo de ese trance ─ _debo dejar de pensar y imaginar tantas estupideces... duérmete ¡DUÉRMETE!─_ se dijo mentalmente ella misma.

 _La noche seria larga para la cuarta persona mas fuerte del séptimo universo._

 _El primero seguía observando los acontecimientos con su cetro y el segundo dormiría plácidamente por once años mas._


	10. El Presente parte 1

_Kefla no podía dormir de ninguna forma por mas que lo intentara, al final solamente contemplaba el techo de la habitación mientras estaba acostada, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco pero era imposible, tras unas cuantas horas, lo cual fue una eternidad para ella..._

— _Son Goku, viejo miserable, pusiste mi vida patas arriba—_

 _La chica decidió que era lo suficientemente temprano como para iniciar su segundo día en la tierra, entro al baño, abrió el grifo por intuición, lavo su cara lentamente, noto que Bulma había realmente preparado todo con mucho detalle..._

─ _A esta mujer no se le escapa ningún detalle, lo cual puede ser muy malo para mi─_ pensó Kefla para luego proceder a tomar una ducha, el agua estaba caliente, muy agradable para el cuerpo de la saiyajin, que se relajo lentamente.

 _Unos instantes después Kefla salia de la habitación, no sabia donde ir exactamente pero decidió que buscar algo de comer era lo mejor en ese momento cuando se consiguió de frente a la Sra Briefs._

La señora la saludo enérgicamente _─Hola, tu debes ser la invitada de mi hija, siéntete a gusto las amistades de mi hija son bienvenidas aquí─_

Kefla tartamudeo, sorprendida _─s-s-si─_

La Sra Briefs prosiguió _─¿Quieres desayunar algo? Es muy temprano pero siempre tengo té disponible y galletas, pero mas tarde preparare algo mejor y tu ¿Eres una saiyajin? Algo me dijo mi hija así que debes de tener un apetito como el de Vegeta─_

 _Kefla estaba algo impaciente, ella solo deseaba estrangular o al menos golpear a la mujer que se encontraba atrás la cual no paraba de hablar pero suponía que seria un acto de mala educación debido a que la mujer era la madre de la persona que la estaba hospedando._

Caulifla ya la habría mandado al demonio, pero Kale era lo suficientemente educada _─tal vez si hay rasgos y gestos en mi menos impulsivos, al menos durante mi vida cotidiana, fuera de los combates_ ─ reflexiono y suspiro Kefla mientras la mujer seguía hablando sin parar.

Kefla finalmente interrumpió a la señora _─tomare un poco de ese té─_ suspirando suavemente.

 _Ante lo cual la Sra Briefs la guió a la saiyajin hacia la cocina, Kefla se sentó ante una mesa pequeña, la Sra Briefs sirvió el te y un plato pequeño con galletas y dejo a la saiyajin sola, pero atentamente recordando le que podía llamarla si deseaba algo mas._

 _Kefla apenas contenía las ganas de simplemente mandar a callar por no darle un golpe a la Sra Briefs, tanta amabilidad resultaba algo sospechoso para la saiyajin y hasta algo molesto, finalmente a solas Kefla tomo un poco de té y empezó a comer las galletas._

El suave sabor dulce y lo crujiente de estas sorprendió a Kefla la cual entre risas pensó _─tal vez aguantarme a la señora vale la pena, las cosas que puedo hacer por comida mmm, esto esta muy delicioso─_

 **Minutos después.**

 _Bulma se dirigió a la cocina aun con sueño, solo deseaba tomar un poco de agua o tal ves un poco del te que su madre suele mantener a toda hora, pero al entrar a la cocina no pudo evitar reír al ver a su huésped saiyajin tomando te y comiendo galletas de lo mas inocente, con una cara de satisfacción total._

Bulma contemplo la escena y luego saludo _─buenos días─_ dijo alegremente, Kefla respondió mientras tragaba una galleta _─h-hola─_ para luego preguntar _─¿Desde hace cuanto me estas observando? ¿Acaso te parezco graciosa o algo por el estilo?─_

Bulma respondió _─para nada pero su sonrisa la delataba─_ Kefla terminaba de comerse el plato de galletas de un solo bocado para preguntar con la boca llena _─¿Que quieres?─_

Bulma dijo _─solo venia por algo de tomar pero no esperaba verte tan temprano─_

Kefla respondió _─suelo levantarme temprano─_ y pensaba ─ _¿Desde cuando? Solo tengo unos pocos días de nacida, creada o como sea... Que le pueda llamar a mi ¿Nacimiento? Bah, en realidad si adoro dormir y mas en esa cama tan suave jaja─_

Bulma entonces dijo _─¿Algo te parece gracioso cuéntame?─_

Kefla exclamo _─no para nada─_ moviendo ambas manos en señal de negación.

Bulma agarro un vaso sirvió agua y bebía lentamente cuando Kefla tras dudarlo un poco le dijo, _─Bulma... ¿Podría preguntarte algo?─_

Bulma tomo una silla y se sentó frente a Kefla y contesto afirmando con su cabeza.  
 _─Si ya que es tan temprano y se me quito el sueño, pregunta lo que quieras─_

Kefla entonces pregunto _─Son Goku... ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?─_

Bulma reflexiono un poco y respondió alegremente ─ _desde hace mucho, hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos, el tiempo ha pasado increíblemente rápido─_

Kefla observo el énfasis de la mujer y entonces dijo _─¿Podrías contármelo todo, sobre el?─_

Bulma respondió _─¿Sobre Goku?─_

Kefla asintió _─Si, sobre el─_

Bulma respondió _─sera una larga historia y te la contare con una condición─_ Kefla asintió, Bulma entonces dijo _─me contaras por que quieres saber tanto sobre Goku y no me mentiras─_ Kefla trago saliva y dijo _─esta bien tenemos un trato─_

 _Bulma se acomodo en la silla y empezó a narrar su primer encuentro con Goku, mientras ella buscaba las esferas del dragón._

Kefla interrumpió y pregunto _─¿Esferas del dragón?─_ también me contaras todo sobre esto, Bulma pensó ─ _no se si sea seguro hablar sobre esto pero si le contare toda la historia de Goku, sera inevitable tocar ese tema─_ Bulma suspiro y respondió _─para cuando termine esta historia sabrás todo, espero no este cometiendo un error contigo Kefla─_

Kefla acomodo sus brazos sobre la mesa y dijo _─descuida puedes confiar en mi─_ su voz y su actitud, segura en si misma.

Bulma dijo _─bien─_

 _Para seguir narrando su encuentro con Goku, cuando conocieron a Yamcha, la banda de Pilaf, el deseo de Oolong..._

 _Lo que ella sabia del entrenamiento de Goku con Roshi y como conoció a Krillin, la derrota de la armada de la patrulla roja..._

 _El encuentro con Tenshinhan y Chaos, como la banda de Pilaf libero a Piccolo Daimao y la derrota de este por parte de Goku, el entrenamiento de Goku en el palacio de Kami, el torneo de artes marciales donde se comprometería con Chichi, la pelea contra Piccolo, el nacimiento de Gohan y la llegada de Raditz el hermano de Goku y la muerte de este en la posterior pelea._

 _La llegada de Vegeta y Nappa como Goku fue revivido y derroto a ambos con la ayuda de todos_.

 _El viaje a Namek, la pelea contra Frieza, el año que Goku se tomo entrenando en Yardrat, la llegada de su hijo del futuro, los androides y finalmente todo lo que pudo sobre Cell, Bulma concluyo y creo que esto ha sido todo lo relevante que he podido contarte, habían pasado unas cuantas horas._

 _Kefla estaba sorprendida ante la historia tan compleja que Bulma había decidido confiarle, sin duda no podía haber mentido no con tanta profundidad y detalle, mientras tanto Bulma observaba a la saiyajin boquiabierta._

Kefla entonces respondió firmemente _─gracias por confiar en mi Bulma yo los ayudare a derrotar a ese monstruo o lo que sea esa cosa llamada Cell─_

Bulma observo que la saiyajin no parecía preocupada en lo mas mínimo por los hechos actuales o por el poder de Cell _,_ finalmente le dijo _─Kefla creo que ahora me toca a mi preguntar y me tienes que responder con honestidad─_

 _Bulma observo como la aparente segura y confiada Kefla daba paso a una muy nerviosa y incluso Bulma podría jurar ¿Tímida? saiyajin..._

Kefla cruzo los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa y dijo, tratando de sonar completamente segura _─esta bien es tu turno así que dispara─_

Bulma entonces pregunto _─¿Por que llegaste a este planeta buscando a Goku?─_

Kefla respondió _─Bulma recuerda cuando me contaste sobre tu hijo del futuro y como el evito revelar ciertos "detalles"─_

Bulma rápidamente pensó en las _implicaciones_ de lo que Kefla había dicho y respondió _─Si lo recuerdo, a ver... ¿Porque la pregunta?─_

Kefla dijo con algo de ansiedad _─estoy pasando por algo similar no puedo contarte a ti ni a nadie toda mi verdad, pero es muy parecido a la historia que vive tu hijo, no miento en esto─_

Kefla bajo la mirada hacia la mesa y Bulma pregunto, casi grito a todo pulmón  
 _─¡¿ACASO TU TAMBIÉN VIENES DEL FUTURO?!─_

Kefla afirmo con la cabeza, ante lo cual Bulma dijo nerviosamente _─pero tu no eres mi hija o algo así de loco, solo eso me faltaria─_

Bulma pensó ─ _no... no... no se parece a mi, pero con ese carácter que se trae a veces cualquiera podría jurar que Vegeta... ¿Acaso? No, solo es una tontería que me estoy imaginando, mejor espero que ella hable─_

Kefla suspiro y dijo _─no, mi historia no es para nada como la de tu hijo... veras yo no elegí llegar a este lugar o tiempo o como lo llamen─_ Bulma incrédula pregunto _─¿Entonces por que estas aquí?─_ Kefla respondió _─un accidente o algo del destino yo no se, esto es muy confuso para mi─_

Bulma pensó ─ _si... definitivamente tengo que relajarme, los últimos acontecimientos no están dejando que piense racionalmente─_

Bulma pregunto _─Como estas conectada con nosotros o específicamente con ¿Goku?─_

Kefla respondió _─es difícil de explicar Goku no es nada mio, ni yo soy algo para el, digamos que combatimos en un torneo donde aprendí mucho sobre el y eso es todo─_

Bulma pregunto _─¿Cuales son tus intenciones en este momento?─_

Kefla respondió _─no lo se, estoy condenada a vivir en esta época al contrario de tu hijo yo no tengo un lugar al cual volver ni una forma de regresar─_ Bulma pudo notar la evidente tristeza de Kefla en estas ultimas palabras.

Bulma pregunto tratando de cambiar el animo de la saiyajin _─entonces tu eres muy fuerte por eso nada de lo que te conté sobre los androides y Cell pareció importarte, preocuparte seria la palabra adecuada_ ─

Kefla dijo _─con mi verdadero poder podría desintegrar al tal Cell de un solo golpe, tal ves no tengo que golpearlo directamente, el ki que emana de Cell es sumamente extraño pero aun si estuviera suprimiendo su poder dudo que sea algo comparable a mi poder o algún problema para mi─_

Bulma sorprendida ante la seguridad de Kefla en cuanto su poder se alegro y pregunto _─¿De verdad nos ayudaras a derrotar a Cell?_

Kefla respondió _─puedo ayudarles pero no puedo revelar toda la extensión de mi poder por mas que quisiera, debo de respetar ciertos limites─_

Bulma entonces pregunto _─¿Y que te impide revelar todo ese poder que dices disponer? Nadie aquí en la tierra podría impedirte algo si de verdad eres tan poderosa─_

Kefla respondió _─aquí en este planeta no, pero no soy libre del todo─_

Bulma observo el tono serio de la saiyajin, preocupada le pregunto _─y que o quien podría dominar a un ser que supuesta mente es infinitamente mas poderoso que Cell─_

Kefla respondió _─hey no es "supuesta mente" de verdad yo soy mucho mas fuerte que ese bicho, Cell o como se llame y que todos en este planeta─_ Bulma replico _─aun así no respondiste a mi pregunta─_

Kefla respondió _─creo que eso se responderá en su momento, tal como me contaste que Trunks no les dijo en un principio a ti o a Vegeta que el es su hijo, hay cosas que no puedo revelar de momento─_ **3**

Bulma pregunto _─entonces todo lo que le contaste a los demás sobre trabajar para Frieza ¿Todo eso eran mentiras?─_

Kefla respondió _─nada de eso fue cierto pero me gustaría que me apoyaras en mi historia, te juro que no tengo malas intenciones con ustedes y que hasta los ayudare en todo lo posible─_

Bulma respondió _─creo que me dices la verdad pero me gustaría que confiases mas en mi, pero sera suficiente por hoy ¿Esta bien?─_

Kefla sonrió y respondió _─si suficiente por hoy─_ mientras pensaba _─ojala cierto ángel molesto no me este espiando en ese momento─_ Bulma pregunto _─¿Te gustaría entrenar en la cámara de gravedad que usa Vegeta?─_

Kefla respondió _─si claro─_ de forma indiferente, pero sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

Bulma la guió hacia la nave en el exterior y tras abrir la puerta la guió hacia los controles, para explicarle el funcionamiento tras lo cual le dijo _─no me importa que tan fuerte seas pero úsala con responsabilidad saiyajin o no, no me gustaría tener que despegarte del suelo con una espátula, así que no la pongas al máximo desde el principio, ademas supongo tras nuestra conversación que tu puedes convertirte en super saiyajin como los demás_ ─

 _Kefla asintió y Bulma se retiro._

 _Kefla activo la gravedad en 300, era el monto en el cual Vegeta había dejado la gravedad la ultima ves que uso la cámara._

 _Kefla sintió el aumento pero le pareció una tontería, riendo decidió aumentar la gravedad al máximo que soportaba la cámara en ese momento y la aumento a 500 de golpe._

 _Kefla pudo sentir el efecto sobre ella de nuevo pero no suponía dificultad alguna, decidió lanzar un par de patadas y golpes al aire y saltar por toda la nave._

 _Esto no era nada para ella y dudaba lograr alguna mejoría pero tal ves le serviría para mover un poco su cuerpo, trono sus huesos un poco y decidió acostarse para realizar unos cuantos abdominales._

 _Solo podía asumir tras todo lo dicho por Bulma que nada en esta época suponía un reto para ella, ni siquiera Goku._


	11. El Presente parte 2

_Mientras Bulma y Kefla conversaban sobre Goku, en la cocina de la Corporación Capsula, cierta persona iniciaba su día, ignorante de todo lo que se mencionaba sobre el._

 **Montaña Paoz.**

 _Goku se levantaba muy temprano, Chichi ya se encontraba despierta preparando el desayuno aunque seguía molesta, Goku decidió ignorar esto y salio un momento de la casa, donde se convirtió en super saiyajin para retomar su entrenamiento reteniendo la transformación durante sus actividades diarias._

Pensó ─ _He perdido mucho tiempo valioso tras la llegada de Kefla...  
Aunque el punto de todo esto era precisamente descansar, rayos hasta me había olvidado de Cell─_

Goku se dirigió a la mesa donde una disgustada Chichi se limito a servir un poco de comida sin hablarle, mientras tanto Gohan se levantaba y salia de su cuarto donde Chichi lo recibía cariñosa mente con un buenos días _─buenos días─_ contesto el joven con un bostezo _─ya veo preparaste el desayuno, siento que mi papá esta despierto también─_ tras lo cual fue al baño por un momento.

 _Goku pudo sentir que su hijo se había levantado así que aunque no era propio de el, decidió bajar el ritmo con el cual se estaba devorando todo lo preparado por Chichi como desayuno, lo menos que quería era otro regaño para empezar el día._

Gohan se dirigió a la mesa _─buenos días papá─_ exclamo Gohan.

Goku aun comiendo respondió _─buenos días, hijo─_ para Chichi intervenir _─primero debes de comer y luego hablar, siempre dándole malos ejemplos a Gohan─_ Gohan suspiro y Goku nerviosamente dijo _─lo siento, es que tengo mucha hambre_ ─ Chichi contesto _─no tienes remedio─_ **4**

Gohan mirando a su papá pregunto _─¿Que haremos hoy?─_ Goku respondió _─nada de entrenamiento pero te llevare para que conozcas a Kefla y luego le pediré a Bulma el radar del dragón para que reúnas todas las esferas, sera entretenido─_

Chichi volvió a interrumpir preguntando _─¿Kefla? ¿Quien es Kefla? Además no te llevaras a Gohan hoy el debe de estudiar ya que se ha retrasado bastante─_

Goku respondió _─por un día no pasara nada ademas todo estará bien, Kefla es una saiyajin que aterrizo ayer en la Capital del Este─_

Chichi exclamo _─Otra rebelde ¡Delincuente! No me interesa que hagas pero a Gohan lo dejaras fuera de esto─_ Goku señalo a Gohan y le dijo _─ven hijo─_ Gohan se acerco.

Goku lo tomo por un hombro y le dijo a Chichi _─lo siento ya me encargare de que estudie luego pero tenemos cosas que hacer_ ─ y procedió a colocar sus dedos en la frente para localizar a Kefla y teletransportarse, pensó _─ya te tengo_ ─

 _Mientras Chichi seguía gritándole padre e hijo desaparecieron_.

─ _¡Goku!─_

 **Tiempo actual.  
Corporación Capsula.**

 _Goku y Gohan aparecieron frente a Kefla quien se encontraba realizando una serie de abdominales tranquilamente bajo la máxima gravedad que la maquina ofrecía que era 500 ambos sintieron el incremento súbito y cayeron de rodillas frente a Kefla aun estando transformados en super saiyajin._

─ _¡Ay ay ay!─_ exclamo Goku, Gohan apretó los dientes y los puños resistiendo pero la gravedad era muy fuerte.

Kefla se recostó tranquilamente en el suelo de la nave y dijo _─¿Goku? ¿Que haces aquí?─_

Goku respondió _─La gravedad ¿Como es posible que puedas entrenar de esta forma?─_

Gohan exclamo _─¿Así que ella es Kefla?─_

Kefla respondió _─Si yo soy Kefla, ademas esta gravedad no supone algún problema para mi, ¿Como es posible que te afecte a ti Goku? Digo a ambos ¿Cierto?─_

Gohan respondió _─no solo a el, también para mi esta gravedad es demasiado alta─_

Kefla se rio y dijo _─¿Es en serio? ¿De veras les molesta esto?─_

 _Kefla se levanto tranquilamente y apago la maquina de gravedad, Goku y Gohan respiraron tranquilamente._

Goku dijo _─se me olvido, este es mi hijo Gohan─_ señalándolo al mismo tiempo que lo presentaba.

Kefla sarcásticamente respondió _─mucho gusto no me había dado cuenta─_ Gohan se presento formalmente _─me llamo Gohan─_ Kefla respondió _─ya sabes mi nombre así que la formalidad sobra─_

Gohan dijo _─es increíble como puedes entrenar bajo 500g sin convertirte en super saiyajin─_ Goku añadió _─eres muy fuerte mucho mas de lo que dejaste ver ayer ¿Nos estabas engañando verdad?─_

Kefla respondió _─Si y no... Solo no quería lucirme─_ le sonríe a ambos.

Goku sonrió también _─quiero pelear contra ti, tu sabes como entrenamiento, ahora me doy cuenta de lo poderosa que eres─_ Kefla le lanzo una mirada a Goku, Gohan se excuso diciendo _─bueno así es mi padre─_

Kefla observo a Gohan con profundidad; _Para mentalmente hacer las conexiones suficientes en su cabeza y recordar a la versión adulta de este en el torneo de poder._

Gohan noto que Kefla lo observaba mucho lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso así que pregunto _─¿Te encuentras bien?─_

Kefla respondió _─si todo esta bien es que recordé algo de mi pasado─_

Goku pregunto ─¿Que recordaste?─ Kefla respondió algo molesta _─¡No es problema tuyo! ¡Cosas de una chica!─_ Gohan pensó _─Eso no es cierto, ella miente... Esa mirada, es algo que tiene que ver conmigo, que sera─_

Gohan respondió, sintiéndose aludido _─no hay problema─_ mientras fingía sonreír, algo que no le quedaba bien pero que Goku dejo pasar por inocente y Kefla por estar pensativa en el torneo una vez mas.

Goku pensativo dijo _─Kefla te gustaría luchar conmigo ¿Al máximo? ¡Ya no me puedes engañar tu verdadero poder debe de ser increíble y quiero que me lo muestres!─_

Gohan dijo _─Creo que tendrán que esperar papá ¿Acaso te olvidaste de Cell?─_

Goku se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y exclamo _─¡Es cierto como me olvide de el! Desde que llego Kefla se me olvida constantemente─_

Gohan dijo _─no es buena idea mostrarle nuestro verdadero poder a Cell─_ Gohan continuo _─¿Kefla tu sabes algo sobre Cell?─_

Goku dijo _─creo que nadie le ha explicado a ella─_ Kefla interrumpió _─durante el amanecer Bulma me contó muchas cosas y si, me contó sobre ese tal Cell─_

Gohan respondió _─Entonces ya sabes a lo que se enfrenta la tierra ¿Verdad?─_ Goku interrumpió _─No seas tan serio Gohan ¿Verdad que nos ayudaras?─_ pregunto mientras miraba a la saiyajin.

Kefla suspiro _─si los ayudare como pueda─_ mientras pensaba; _Podría simplemente acabar con el tal Cell de un solo golpe ademas ¿Por que debo contenerme? ¿Que habría de malo en mostrar mi verdadero poder?_

 _Pero suspiro nuevamente_ _al recordar que debía contenerse para no alterar mucho los hechos, ¿Que tanto debía de contener su poder?  
Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente en ese mismo momento._

Kefla fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un Goku algo impaciente que la tomaba del hombro a la vez que preguntaba _─¿Te sientes bien?─_

Gohan mas atento podía observar que algo distraía a la saiyajin ─ _¿Pero que podría distraerla mas que la amenaza que representa Cell?─_ pensó el joven.

Kefla, mirando a Goku directamente a los ojos respondió _─Si... Si estoy bien, creo que han sido demasiadas cosas desde que llegue a este planeta─_

 _Kefla observando a Goku y Gohan, pregunto por que estaban convertidos en super saiyajin desde que llegaron al lugar pero mas que la curiosidad._

Kefla buscaba un modo de cambiar la conversación ─ _no es bueno que me concentre tanto en mis ideas locas─_ pensaba rápidamente ─ _Aunque no tan locas, bueno un poco ¡Pero por que tengo tantas dudas!─_ mentalmente se reprendió a si misma.

Goku respondió _─estamos entrenando aunque no lo parezca, hacemos esto para conservar nuestra energía de forma mas eficiente durante la transformación y eliminar el stress que el convertirse en super saiyajin produce, de modo que sea algo natural─_

Gohan asintió y añadió _─es difícil controlar el ki a veces pero me estoy acostumbrando rápido y mi papá es un genio en esto─_

Kefla pensó; _Suena como una buena idea, yo también podría entrenar de esa forma pero donde puedo liberar mi ki sin que se den cuenta de mi verdadero poder..._

Goku dijo _─tu también puedes transformarte en super saiyajin, es imposible que no puedas, muéstrame tu transformación─_ pregunto mientras sonreía.

Gohan entonces exclamo _─¡Papá ya se! Por que no entran a la sala del tiempo solo por un par de horas y allá tienen su combate y ella te puede enseñar su verdadero poder ahí─_

Kefla aunque algo nerviosa inconscientemente sonreía tal cual como lo hacia Goku, ─ _¿Transformarse en super saiyajin?─_ aun conteniéndose ella sabia que el poder expulsado seria brutal ─ _pero podre ver el máximo de Goku en esta época, tal ves no es tan bajo como me imagino, eso seria decepcionante─_

─ _Esta bien─_ respondió Kefla, ademas de preguntar _─¿Y que se supone que es esa sala del tiempo o como se llame?─_

Gohan explico _─es otra dimensión donde un día aquí en la tierra equivale a un año completo en ese lugar─_

Kefla dijo _─¿De verdad existe un lugar así? ¿No se están burlando de mi o jugandome alguna broma?─_

Goku dijo firmemente _─No para nada esto es algo muy serio y justo recordé que Piccolo aun debe de estar entrenando y seguramente Vegeta entrara de nuevo así que tendremos que esperar un poco mas de un día─_

Gohan respondió _─Es cierto los demás están entrenando muy duro...  
Kefla ¿Tu eres muy fuerte verdad?─ _

Kefla respondió mirando inocentemente _─no se que consideren ustedes fuerte, ese bicho Cell ¿Supongo que el es muy fuerte para ustedes o no?─_

Goku respondió _─¿Tu puedes sentir su ki, no te preocupa?─_

Kefla decidió mentir _─si sobretodo por que su ki es una mezcla muy rara, disculpen es que todo esto me parece muy extraño─_

Gohan añadió con una sonrisa _─a mi no se me olvida la gravedad con la que estabas entrenando─_ Goku también sonrió y dijo _─es cierto por eso quiero pelear contigo y ver de lo que eres capaz─_

Kefla respondió con sarcasmo en muy baja voz _─y yo se de lo que eres capaz tu─_

Goku y Gohan se miraron y miraron a Kefla con expresión de duda, Kefla nerviosa pensó  
 _─¿Que demonios estoy diciendo?─_ y rápidamente moviendo sus manos en signo de negación respondía _─no es lo que creen, me refiero... no en realidad quiero decir es que Goku, no yo digo tu eres un super saiyajin el que derroto a Freezer claro que se de lo que eres capaz─_ riéndose para disimular y pensando _─¡soy una idiota!─_

Goku interrumpió a la saiyajin _─no pasa nada.-. por cierto le pediré a Bulma el radar del dragón y buscare las esferas, saluda a Bulma y luego vas con tu madre─_ le termino de decir a Gohan.

Kefla pensó _─El es casado, tiene un hijo, ¿Espera por que estoy pensando en esta estupidez? ─_ Goku volvió a preguntar _─¿De veras estas bien?─_

Kefla se estaba jalando el pelo graciosamente y exclamo _─¡No, no pasa nada ya déjenme, quiero entrenar vengan luego!─_

Gohan miro a su padre y le dijo _─ven, veamos a Bulma─_

Goku mirando a Kefla le dijo _─te buscare mañana en la tarde, no se te olvide que lucharemos un poco─_ dijo sonriendo. después que se alejaran un poco Gohan comento _─¿No te parece algo rara esa chica?─_

Goku respondió _─pues ahora que lo dices parece que algo la molestara─_

Gohan respondió _─ella actúa un poco raro contigo papá─_

Goku dijo _─es tu imaginación mientras sonreía, creo que buscare las esferas yo, seria lo mejor para evitar problemas con tu madre─_

Gohan dijo _─¿Estas seguro? Por que yo podría─_

Goku dijo _─mejor hablemos adentro para decidir que haremos hoy─_

Gohan pensó _─Tal vez son ideas mías... Mi papá esta muy tranquilo con todo esto sobre Cell, ¿Que estará planeando?─_

 _Kefla observaba al par que se alejaba y suspiraba de alivio mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la maquina de gravedad..._

 _Tal vez era infinitamente fuerte pero se había llevado lo peor de Kale para algunas situaciones, bromeo para ella misma mientras trataba de sonreír..._


	12. Niveles de Poder

_El día transcurrió muy lentamente tras la partida de Goku y Gohan, Kefla abandono la maquina de gravedad, sintiéndose fastidiada._

─ _Tal vez le sea útil a Vegeta pero para mi esto no supone esfuerzo alguno─_ pensó la saiyajin mientras la invadía el aburrimiento.

 _No podía entrenar de ninguna forma útil, no podía revelar su verdadero poder así que simplemente contemplaba el cielo desde el jardín de la corporación cápsula, sin embargo podía notar lo aterrados que estaban los humanos debido al intenso trafico aéreo._

 _La gente por todo el planeta abandonaba las ciudades esperando salvarse si se dirigían a lugares remotos._

 _Kefla no comprendía como esperaban salvarse de Cell en caso de que todo saliera mal, pero apenas podía comprender como funcionaban las cosas en este planeta._

─ _¿Y si visito a este "Cell"?_ pensó la saiyajin _─desde que llegue no se ha movido para nada de ese lugar, solo necesito volar lentamente y controlar mi poder además por que tengo que esperar tantos días ¿Yo puedo poner a ese sujeto en su lugar rápidamente o no?─_

 _Mientras tanto, en otro lugar Gohan se encontraba buscando víveres, los cuales eran escasos y muy costosos gracias al pánico generado por Cell y Goku buscaba las esferas del dragón._

 _Kefla se elevó lentamente y aceleró por el cielo, cuidándose de no dejar escapar mucho de su ki, en cierta forma tener que suprimir tanto su poder suponía un verdadero reto._

─ _Tal vez pueda divertirme poniéndome a su nivel, seria mas aburrido si acabo todo al instante ¿Verdad? ─_ pensaba Kefla mientras volaba rápidamente en dirección al ki que emitía Cell.

 **Mientras tanto en la plataforma.**

 _Cell acababa de espantar al equipo de televisión de ZTV._

─ _Los humanos eran una molestia, pero el sacrificio con tal de probar su perfección ante el poder de Goku, Vegeta o Trunks valdría la pena, especialmente si incrementaban sus poderes rápidamente tal cual lo hicieron Trunks y Vegeta antes, los demás eran simplemente basuras insignificantes pero podrían entretenerme un rato─_ pensaba Cell cuando percibió un ki desconocido que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el.

─ _No conozco al dueño de este ki pensó, pero es insignificante ¿Quien podrá ser?─  
_ Preguntaba en su mente mientras se volteaba en dirección al ki que se aproximaba a el.

Kefla maldecía tener que volar tan "lentamente" _─acelerare solo un poco, nadie se dará cuenta─_

 _Se reía a carcajadas mientras volaba, acelero dejando tras de si lo que pareció una explosión en el cielo para aparecer repentinamente detrás de la plataforma construida por Cell_.

─ _Creo que nadie se dio cuenta jaj─_ pensó.

 **Al mismo tiempo.  
Palacio de Kamisama.**

 _Vegeta y Trunks sintieron el aumento considerable de ki que solo duro una fracción de milésima de segundo.  
Piccolo saldría muy pronto de la sala del tiempo y espíritu._

Trunks mirando a su padre pregunto _─¿Lo sentiste verdad? El nivel de ese ki fue muy similar al mio─_

Vegeta contesto _─estúpido no te has dado cuenta que esa fue la saiyajin que aterrizo ayer, sabia que escondía algo y si puede expulsar un ki similar al tuyo en un instante su verdadero poder debe de estar muy por encima─_ gruño.

 _Gohan se encontraba frente a Taopaipai, el cual lo acababa de reconocer como hijo de Goku, ante lo cual procedió a retirarse, sin embargo Gohan estaba algo preocupado._

─ _Sabia que Kefla no se quedaría tranquila esperando, tuve razón esa chica es algo inquieta y rara, pero es muy fuerte puede ser una aliada valiosa aunque su poder esta debajo al de Cell─_ Gohan sonrió, para luego cambiar su semblante de nuevo.

 _Gohan confiaba en que su papá llegaría a las mismas conclusiones y que podría teletransportarse si fuera necesario._

─ _Aun así es muy inquietante no saber que esta pasando─_ pensó.

 _Yamcha, Tien y Krillin sintieron el súbito ki y quedaron sorprendidos, Tien llego rápidamente a la misma conclusión que Vegeta._

 _Krillin y Yamcha ahora sabían que algo no encajaba con la historia contada por la saiyajin la noche anterior._

 _Goku seguía buscando las esferas del dragón cuando sintió el súbito aumento de ki de Kefla._

Pensó _─Increíble, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo increíble que sera nuestra pelea ¿Espera? Ella va en dirección a Cell ¿Que pretende? El ki de Cell sigue en calma, pero esto no me gusta mucho─_ concentrado en percibir el ki de ambos para descifrar sus acciones.

Cell sin voltearse le hablo de forma confiada y presumida _─vaya, vaya tenemos un visitante misterioso, no creo que sea muy cortés de tu parte el no mostrarte frente a mi─_

Kefla sin inmutarse respondió _─¿Tu eres el famoso Cell? No se, yo esperaba de todo, menos una cucaracha verde con alas─_

Cell giro lentamente hacia Kefla, encarando la _─así que ahora decidieron mandar a una niña, empiezo a creer que la idea de esperar tantos días para este torneo fue un error─_ dijo Cell tranquilamente.

Kefla respondió _─pareces muy tranquilo, confiado pero la verdad es que tienes dudas─_

Cell respondió _─¿Dudas sobre ti? Si, es cierto pero es algo curioso también, la computadora del Dr Gero no me dio información alguna sobre ti, deduzco que eres una saiyajin y admito que tienes valor para encararme después que he derrotado a tus amigos─_

─ _¿Amigos?─_ pensó Kefla, para luego decir lo siguiente _─mi nombre es Kefla, participare en tu estúpido torneo, juego o lo que sea y te derrotare, cucaracha─_

Cell rió lentamente, para luego reír a carcajadas _─No lo puedo creer... Que acaso no aprenden, lo mismo dijeron los inútiles de Vegeta y Trunks y tu no tienes un nivel diferente, el único que me interesa es Goku, pero todos ustedes servirán de testigos y disfrutare ver sus caras cuando pierdan toda esperanza, no hay ninguna diferencia contigo, espero que vengas puntualmente y no te arrepientas, el espectáculo sera genial─_ añadió, mirándola fijamente.

─ _Tu cara de terror sera perfecta y me complacere viendote experimentar el verdadero terror─_

Kefla respondió _─quién ríe de ultimo ríe mejor─_ mientras se elevaba para tomar vuelo hacia la corporación capsula.

Cell pensó _─Reiré al final, Kefla... Que interesante pensé que todos los sobrevivientes del Planeta Vegeta eran todos hombres, eso prueba que la data otorgada por el ordenador puede estar errada o incompleta en ciertos puntos, pero esto no cambia nada─_

Goku pensó; _Muy bien Kefla ya se esta alejando de Cell, que alivio seguramente conversaron, bueno ya perdí suficiente tiempo aquí terminare de buscar las esferas._

 _Kefla volaba lentamente hacia la corporación capsula._

─ _Cell tiene un parecido siniestro a Frost y Frieza─_ pensó _─este sujeto no va a pelear limpiamente, conozco a los de su clase, Whis no me dijo nada sobre no golpear a los "malos" y menos sobre disfrutarlo, solo debo contenerme un poquito─_ reía la saiyajin.

Mientras tanto observaba los diferentes paisajes de la tierra _─seria una lastima dejar este planeta en manos de una basura arrogante como Cell─_

─ _¿Acaso acabo de pensar en proteger el planeta? Ya estoy hablando como Cabba─_ se reprendió mentalmente a ella misma.

 _Gohan había obtenido los víveres que necesitaban, había demorado un poco, era algo ofensivo ver como había personas aprovechándose de otras personas incluso en tiempos donde la tierra entera era amenazada._

─ _sin duda hice lo correcto al exponer a ese grupos de farsantes y su domo indestructible, pero también hay personas buenas como Lime y su abuelo─_

 _La Guardia Real del Rey Furry llevaba a cabo los preparativos finales para atacar a Cell, anteriormente lo habían intentado con blindados y infantería, esta ves incluirían muchas mas tropas, vehículos, artillería y poder aéreo, la actividad en las bases militares era frenética, pero le pondrían fin al terror desatado por Cell en todo el planeta._

 **Mas tarde.**

 _Kefla llego a la corporación cápsula y descendió lentamente, había decidido tomar una ruta mas larga de regreso para observar un poco mas de la tierra._

 _Estaba extenuada pero no físicamente, el cansancio era mental, demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, sin ánimos de conversar decidió volar y entrar a su habitación por la ventana._

 _Una ves ahí se desplomo sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras trataba de dejar la mente en blanco, tras unos cuantos minutos sin lograrlo se levanto y decidió ir por algo de comer._

─ _Seguramente Bulma o su madre mantenían algo de comida en la cocina─_ la saiyajin solo deseaba no conseguirse a nadie para evitar conversaciones sin sentido.

Kefla con cara de pocos amigos entro en la cocina, abrió la nevera pero no consiguió nada de su gusto _─¡Maldición!─_ exclamo en voz alta _─¡¿Que no hay nada para comer aquí?!─_

Bulma respondió entrando a la cocina lentamente _─después que Goku y Gohan vinieron a visitarme no quedo mucho, con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente es difícil recordar ciertas cosas, entre ellas que los saiyajin comen por diez─_ sarcasmo incluido.

Kefla gruño, volteo la mirada y dijo _─¿No puedes conseguir algo?─_

Bulma respondió _─En la nevera hay helado─_

─ _¿Helado?─_ pregunto Kefla, Bulma respondió _─¿No sabes que es un helado?─_

Kefla respondió _─Si es comestible no me importa─_

Bulma sonrió y acercándose a la nevera dijo _─ven─_

Acto seguido Bulma le entrego un pote grande de helado de chocolate, Kefla agarro y destapo el pote de helado y exclamo _─Esto se ve raro ¿Que me estas dando?─_

Bulma fue incapaz de contener la risa _─no seas tonta no tengo intenciones de darte veneno o algo por el estilo, toma─_ le dijo, mientras le entregaba una cucharilla _─¿No pensabas comer con la mano verdad?─_

Kefla mirando hacia los lados a la vez que retiraba la mano del pote respondió _─Claro que no ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?─_

Bulma sonrió nuevamente dándose cuenta _─come pero lentamente─_

 _Bulma no había terminado de decir esto cuando Kefla se estaba atragantando de helado, casi al instante se le subió el frió a la cabeza._

Kefla casi suelta el pote de helado, trago y exclamo _─¡¿Que rayos?!─_

Bulma respondió _─tonta si tan solo fueras mas paciente, come lento, disfruta lo, sin prisa─_

Kefla respondió _─¡No me importa este sabor me encanta! ¡Dulce, delicioso, quiero mas!─_

Bulma pensó _─caso perdido─_

─ _Te dejare sola mientras disfrutas tu helado, volveré en unos cuantos minutos─_ finalizo Bulma, para salir de la cocina pero quedándose tras la puerta pensativa _─me recuerda un poco a Vegeta, pero esta chica se adapta aun mas rápido, supongo que eso es bueno─_

 **25 minutos después.**

Bulma entro a la cocina y exclamo _─¡Kefla!─_

Kefla se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa, levanto la cabeza un poco y dijo lentamente _─Bulma... no me estoy sintiendo muy bien... mi estomago─_

Bulma arrugo la frente _─¡Pero si te has comido los 15 potes de helado que tenia guardados! Ustedes los saiyajin no saben controlarse a la hora de comer, hasta las saiyajin se descontrolan tanto a la hora de comer, aunque debí suponerlo después de verte comer ayer, no se que esperaba─_

Kefla respondió _─me vas a regañar o me vas a ayudar ademas es tu culpa no me advertiste nada─_ llevando una mano a su estomago.

Bulma contesto _─te entregue un solo pote de helado, no todo lo que tenia en la nevera─_ suspirando dijo _─ven, vamos a tu habitación, te traeré una pastilla en unos momentos, con eso te sentirás mejor─_

Kefla respondió a todo pulmón _─¡YO LO QUE QUIERO ES IR AL BAÑO!─_

Bulma pensó _─esto sera todo un desastre─_

 **Horas después.**

 _Goku se encontraba resolviendo el juego que Tao paipai le había dejado, para poder obtener todas las esferas del dragón, mientras tanto Gohan celebraba su cumpleaños junto a su madre y abuelo materno, Chichi estaba mas que furiosa debido a la ausencia total de Goku_.

 _Mas al suponer que se encontraba con Kefla a pesar de que Gohan intentaba explicar los sucesos del día..._


	13. Control de Daños

**Año 767, Mayo 19  
Corporación Cápsula. **

Kefla se despertaba lentamente _─Malditos helados─_ murmuro...

─ _Si no fueran tan dulces y tan deliciosos, con tantas variedades─_ hace una pausa sobando su vientre mientras mira el techo.

─ _Debería haber molido a golpes a esa estúpida humana por intentar envenenarme, si tan solo pudiera comer un poco mas, no... no... nooooo puedo comer mas, por que tiene que ser tan delicioso pero tan dañino─_ se lamento Kefla dentro de su cabeza.

─ _Tomare una ducha... y mas vale que Goku me lleve a ese lugar del que me hablo, que ansias de poder patear su trasero, me vengare un poco por la forma en que me saco de la plataforma en el torneo de poder, solamente un poquito─_ pensaba la saiyajin mientras se reía de una forma para nada normal.

 **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.**

 _Goku terminaba de recuperar las esferas del dragón, dejando a Taopaipai y a sus acompañantes sorprendidos ante la forma repentina en la cual apareció, tomo las esferas con toda tranquilidad y se marcho volando._

─ _No dormí muy bien pero fue divertido, no son malas personas jeje─_ murmuraba el saiyajin mientras volaba a toda velocidad.

─ _Aunque me parece familiar de alguna parte─_ pensó.

 _Kefla acababa de ducharse y procedía a vestirse, en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta.  
Termino de ponerse su ropa y abrió la puerta. _

Era Bulma la cual pregunto _─¿Como estas? ¿Fue una noche difícil?─_

Kefla respondió, con una gota de sudor en su rostro _─¿Te estas burlando?─_

Bulma sonrió _─Los saiyajin podrán ser muy fuertes y todo eso, pero no pueden superar un simple malestar estomacal ¿Verdad? ─_

Kefla irritada respondió _─Cállate es tu culpa, trataste de envenenarme con algo tan dulce y delicioso─_ suspiro Kefla antes de añadir _─¿Puedo comer un poco mas?─_

Bulma le respondió, seria _─¿Estas loca? Ni de broma, ademas te lo comiste todo ayer sigue asi y vas a terminar sufriendo de diabetes─_

Kefla gruño _─¡Era una simple broma! Repite conmigo ¡Broma!─_

Bulma parpadeo _─¿Una saiyajin con sentido del humor? Creo que el vivir con Vegeta me ha afectado un poco, estoy acostumbrada a la seriedad y al estoicismo─_ Kefla respondió _─si ya me lo imagino, estoy mas que segura no lo dudes, todo un amargado─_

Bulma pregunto _─¿Espera de donde conoces a Vegeta?─_

Kefla tartamudeo _─c-cuando llegue a la tierra... yo no lo conocía pero tiene una cara y actitud de pocos amigos─_

Mientras rápidamente pensaba ─ _otra ves casi meto la pata,_ _pero no mentí, solo lo vi un par de veces durante el torneo o.. mejor dicho Kale y Caulifla lo vieron,_ _tengo que cerrar la boca─_ Kefla respiro profundamente.

Bulma rodeo a Kefla con su brazo y le dijo _─escucha no me tienes que mentir a mi, ya me has contado lo suficiente, es obvio que conociste a Vegeta en el futuro o de donde sea que viniste, por alguna razón te cuesta abrirte y mantienes secretos con todos aquí─_

─ _Pero decir la verdad te quitaría un peso de encima y puedes confiar en todos nosotros o al menos podrías confiar en mi ¿Verdad?─_ termino de hablar Bulma con un guiño.

Kefla trago saliva de forma audible _─es que en este momento no puedo contarte n─_

Bulma interrumpió _─esta bien pero te repito que cuando sientas que es el momento, búscame como una amiga, cuenta conmigo─_

Kefla pensó ─ _¿Amiga? ¿Esto quiere decir que estoy construyendo mi propia vida? ¿Que no dependeré de las memorias de Caulifla o Kale para siempre? ¿Puedo tener algo por mi misma? Ya tengo una ¿Amiga?─_

Bulma continuaba hablando _─Además ya que vivirás aquí en la tierra ¿Que mejor lugar para vivir que aquí? Tendría que hablar con Vegeta en cuanto regrese de entrenar, pero solo dirá algo como "haz lo que quieras mujer esta es tu casa"─_ sonrió Bulma.

Para luego darse cuenta que la saiyajin no parecía prestarle atención _─¿Estas bien? Oye ¿Estas ahí?─_ Pregunto Bulma mientras agitaba su mano en frente del rostro de la chica, tratando de llamar su atención.

Kefla respondió _─si estoy bien, como quieras─_ de forma seca, algo ruda.

Bulma pregunto, cambiando su semblante de igual forma _─¿Acaso no te gusto la idea de vivir aquí?─_

Kefla respondió _─N-no, no para nada, en realidad quiero decir que si, si me parece una buena idea, y-yo quiero decir que no tengo problemas y me gusta tu idea─_

Bulma rápidamente pensó ─ _¿Es bipolar? ¿O simplemente esta abrumada por algo?_ ─

Bulma respondió _─no te preocupes entonces esta sera tu habitación de forma permanente, ya tendrás que pensar en una forma de pagarme la renta, ya tengo suficiente con un saiyajin viviendo aquí gratis─_

Kefla respondió preocupada _─¿Renta? ¿Tengo que trabajar o algo por el estilo?─_ cruzando los brazos seriamente.

Bulma respondió con una leve sonrisa _─creo que ahora es otra persona la que no tiene ni un ápice de humor, aunque no es mala idea─_

Kefla se empezó a reír de manera forzada _─Si, si fue una muy buena broma ¿Trabajar yo? Una guerrera saiyajin, claro por supuesto, que buena broma Bulma─_

Bulma riendo le respondió _─Creo que primero tendrías que estudiar algo─_

Kefla respondió _─¿Esto sigue siendo una inocente broma, cierto?─_ Bulma suspiro y contesto _─obvio que si... eres un poco tonta a veces─_

Kefla algo enojada al escucharla replico _─¡Solo te estas aprovechando por que yo aun no me adapto a su estúpido planeta y sus estúpidas costumbres!─_

Bulma rio ante el enojo infantil de la saiyajin y dijo sin darle importancia _─Ven bajemos... Krillin, Yamcha, Tien y el Maestro Roshi se encuentran reunidos en la sala, ademas ya es mediodía, dormiste bastante, pero se entiende, creo que pasaste la mitad de la noche en el baño─_

Kefla interrumpió tosiendo _─ya suficiente, entendí, no mas helado para mi─_ aclara su garganta _─Bulma ¿No ha venido Goku o su hijo por mi?─_ pregunto Kefla.

Bulma respondió _─no he sabido nada de ellos desde ayer─_

Kefla pensó en voz alta ─ _mas vale que venga o me las pagara─_

Bulma dijo _─Ay pero que personalidad tan agresiva, casi diría que obsesiva─_

Kefla respondió mientras tronaba sus dedos _─por supuesto que no, me da igual lo que le suceda a Goku, pero prometió llevarme a un lugar especial para pelear y si me mintió juro que se arrepentirá─_

Bulma respondió _─ahí vas de nuevo, juraría que estas obsesionada con el─_

 _Kefla simplemente ignoro ese ultimo comentario._

 **En la sala.**

─ _Ahí están ¡Hola Kefla!─_ exclamo Yamcha.

Bulma respondió _─Que buenos modales ¿Acaso no hay un "hola" para mi?─_

Krillin se incorporo a la conversación _─Hola Bulma─_ dijo aunque no de forma tan entusiasta como Yamcha.

Bulma respondió _─hola aunque no era necesario Krillin─_

 _Krillin rasco su cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, guardando silencio a la vez que Yamcha se limitaba a sonreír de una manera estupida._

Roshi pregunto _─¿Acaso no me van a presentar? Hola, yo soy el Maestro Roshi─_ dijo este dirigiéndose a Kefla. **1**

Kefla respondió secamente, casi sin expresión ─Hola─

Roshi murmuro _─¿Acaso las saiyajin son así de frías? Yo que tenia tanta curiosidad de conocer una linda saiyajin─_ Krillin con un ligero codazo respondió _─maestro no es el momento─_

Kefla miraba al grupo y pensaba hipnotizada ─ _es increíble que todos ellos participaran en el torneo, menos ese tal Yamcha seguro es un debilucho, estaba tan concentrada en otras cosas cuando llegue a este planeta que no me di cuen_ ─

Cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Tien que en tono muy calmado se dirigió a ella ─ _─Kefla, ayer pudimos sentir tu ki aunque fue algo muy breve ¿Conversaste con Cell?─_ miro a los demás _─sentimos como volabas directo hacia el─_

Tien prosiguió _─Todos nos dimos cuenta que estabas suprimiendo tu ki, pero en realidad eres muy fuerte ¿Pero por que no nos dices quien eres en verdad?─_

Bulma con voz algo nerviosa y apoyándose en el costado de Kefla respondió _─eso no importa, lo que importa es que ella esta aquí para ayudarnos ademas Kefla vivirá aquí conmigo─_

Yamcha pregunto _─¿Aquí? Que generosa eres─_ Bulma respondió _─calla ya dije que eso no importa─_ **1**

Tien mirando a Bulma detenidamente afirmo _─ya veo tu sabes algo pero por alguna razón no quieres contarnos, esta bien, lo respeto y no pienso hacer mas preguntas─_

Kefla interrumpió _─haces bien─_ Ganándose la mirada de Tien quien pregunto _─¿Como planeas ayudarnos? Me imagino que ya conoces el poder de Cell especialmente si lo tuviste frente a ti─_

Kefla respondió _─¿Debería asustarme por eso?─_

Tien pensó ─ _O es mucho mas poderosa de lo que pudimos sentir ayer, o es muy arrogante y confiada como Vegeta, pero Vegeta al menos conoce el poder de Cell... Maldita sea si tan solo Vegeta no lo hubiera dejado alcanzar su ultima forma─_ termino de pensar mientras apretaba un puño visiblemente.

 _Krillin encendió la televisión, no para escuchar las noticias e infinitos debates sobre Cell o los discursos del payaso de Mr Satan, sino mas bien como una forma de dispersar la aparente tensión que se hacia evidente en la sala._

Roshi dijo sin pensar _─es una lastima que todos los programas de ejercicios estén suspendidos, ni una sola chica linda a esta hora, solo hay noticias aburridas─_

Kefla escuchando pregunto inocentemente _─¿Ejercicios?─_

Krillin y Bulma respondieron al unisono _─no es nada importante solo tonterías que el maestro suele ver─_ ambos conociendo la clase de "ejercicios" que el anciano solía sintonizar en la televisión, Kefla respondió simplemente _─ok─_

 _Mientras Yamcha reía a mas no poder pero ante la respuesta seca de la saiyajin, pidió disculpas a los presentes y guardo silencio._

Silencio que rompería Tien _─Dime Kefla ¿Te gustaría luchar conmigo un poco?─_

Yamcha exclamo _─¡No duraras ni 20 segundos!─_

Krillin dijo _─Kefla se tiene que contener ademas es solo para ver sus movimientos ¿Verdad Tien?─_

 _Tien afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza._

Kefla respondió _─esta bien, necesito estirarme un poco─_ estira sus brazos.

Mientras Bulma llevaba su mano derecha a su frente en negación y pensaba ─ _¿Porque todo tiene que terminar en una pelea? Tan bien que iban las cosas─_

 **Un par de minutos después.**

 _Tien y Kefla se colocaron frente a frente, Tien asumiendo su posición de pelea, Kefla siguió lo que era un juego para ella y asumió una posición muy parecida a la de Tien._

Krillin interrumpió y dijo, aunque miraba a Kefla específicamente _─Recuerden, nada de ráfagas de ki, esto es solamente una pelea amistosa─_

Roshi murmuro _─Pueden comenzar cuando gusten─_

 _Tien hizo el primer movimiento lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Kefla, la cual simplemente se agacho, Tien respondió lanzando una patada muy baja con su pierna derecha pero Kefla se impulso hacia un lado con sus manos._

 _Tien respondió girando rápidamente atacando con su pierna izquierda pero la saiyajin simplemente bloqueo el golpe con su muslo al levantar su pierna._

Kefla exclamo _─¡Es mi turno!─_

 _Para lanzar un golpe con su derecha el cual Tien esquivo con un salto hacia atrás y contraatacando con su izquierda logro rozar la mejilla derecha de la saiyajin._

Kefla dijo tranquilamente _─¿No sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para contenerme y no acabar contigo de un golpe verdad?─_

Tien seriamente respondió _─entonces deberías tomarme en serio─_

Kefla respondió _─No, para nada, tu no deseas que te tome en serio porque entonces─_

 _Al mismo tiempo que la saiyajin decía esto, ella uso su velocidad para tomar a Tien por sorpresa, apareciendo a su derecha donde procedería a golpearlo en el costado con su puño._

─ _Entonces... no durarías ni un segundo─_ concluyo la saiyajin al mismo tiempo que Tien caía apoyado en sus rodillas, Roshi interrumpió _─fue suficiente─_ dijo en tono serio.

 _Krillin y Yamcha ayudaron a Tien a ponerse en pie nuevamente._

Tien comento aun adolorido _─no está mal pero podrías trabajar en tus movimientos un poco ya que son algo mecánicos─_

Kefla respondió con cara de aburrimiento y en tono despectivo _─mis movimientos están bien, creo que deberías trabajar en como ponerte de pie sin ayuda─_

Krillin interrumpió _─Kefla lo que el quiere decir es que ganaste solo por fuerza bruta y velocidad superior, pero cuando lucharon "al mismo" nivel no tenias una ventaja aparente─_

Roshi concluyo lo que Krillin estaba diciendo _─En el mismo nivel, Tien tiene mejor técnica que tu, tienes poder pero tienes que refinarlo─_

La mirada de Kefla cambio a una de enojo, pero Bulma intervino _─Ya es suficiente chicos cálmense ¿Por que no vamos adentro?_

Todos asintieron, Kefla pensaba mientras observaba a los demás entrar hacia la sala de nuevo, ─ _mejores movimientos si, claro, yo necesito mejores movimientos, pero que se creen, ya estoy haciendo un esfuerzo mas que difícil para contenerme pero no, nadie ve eso─_ suspiro la saiyajin mientras seguía al grupo.

Krillin se acerco a Kefla _─escucha nadie lo dijo como algo malo, solo fue una observación es todo─_ dijo nerviosamente, Kefla respondió aun con la mirada muy seria y fría _─no me importa─_

 **Minutos después de regreso en la sala.**

Yamcha interrumpía desde la cocina ─¡¿Bulma y el helado?!─

Bulma respondió _─¡Se acabo!─_

Yamcha exclamo _─¡¿Todo?!─_

 _Bulma le dirigió la mirada a Kefla la cual desvió la suya inmediatamente sin decir nada._

Yamcha regreso de la cocina _─pensé que tal ves el dulce serviría para relajarnos un poco─_

Bulma estaba a punto de responder cuando Krillin exclamo _─¡Miren en la televisión!─_

 _Goku, Gohan y Chichi se encontraban en un automóvil cuando la programación habitual de la radio fue interrumpida._

 _Kefla, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin y Roshi guardaron silencio, Kefla aun seguía molesta y honestamente no le importaba o le interesaba nada de lo que transmitían en la televisión, sin embargo decidió prestar atención al ver la seriedad de los otros._

 **Transmisión en vivo de ZTV.**

─ _La armada real se encuentra en ruta hacia las coordenadas donde se localiza el monstruo llamado Cell─_

─ _¡Observen la cantidad de tanques y soldados rodeando la plataforma de cell!─_

─ _¡La fuerza aérea controla todo el espacio alrededor del monstruo!─_

─ _¡Cell esta intentando huir acaba de elevarse y trata de esconderse en esa montaña!─_

Kefla interrumpe y pregunta muy inocente _─¿Acaso ese ejercito y todas esas armas que tienen? ¿Son lo suficientemente fuertes?─_

Krillin respondió _─no esto es inútil, pero ellos no lo entienden─_

Yamcha añadió _─es un suicidio─_

Tien apretando los puños _─si no se largan de ahí morirán─_

Roshi dijo _─es inútil, no hay nada que hacer─_

Bulma finalizo _─Kefla hay cosas que los demás seres humanos no comprenden, tristemente esta es una de ellas, no entienden la diferencia de poder─_

─ _Observen, han dado la orden de atacar, repito han dado la orden de atacar, el monstruo trata de escapar ¡Observen como la artillería abre fuego contra Cell!─_

─ _La aviación esta bombardeando al monstruo, esto es brutal ¡Nada puede sobrevivir a un ataque como este!─_

─ _Es increíble los tanques y la infantería no cesan de disparar─_

Kefla vuelve a interrumpir _─¿Acaso no piensan en hacer algo? Si esto es un suicidio para ellos como dicen ¿Por que no detenemos a Cell?─_

─ _¡Cese al fuego! ¡Los militares están llamando al cese al fuego!─_

─ _Se despeja el humo y el polvo poco a poco, estamos a la espera─_

─ _E-e-es imposible, Cell sigue con vida ¡Repito Cell sigue con vida y esta intacto!─_

─ _¡Se ha ordenado la retirada! ¡El ejercito esta en retirada! ¡Sácanos de aquí rápido!─_ le grita el reportero al piloto del helicóptero.

 _Transmisión de televisión interrumpida, pedimos disculpas a nuestros televidentes._

Tien respondió _─no había nada que hacer ya era tarde para ellos─_ Yamcha y Krillin asintieron.

Kefla miraba la televisión fijamente y dijo con voz triste _─¿De verdad dejamos que todas esas personas murieran?─_

Roshi murmuro _─Cell no se saldrá con la suya por mucho tiempo, tengo fe en que ustedes podrán detenerlo─_

Bulma respondió seriamente _─los demás tienen razón no había nada que hacer, pero podemos revivirlos luego, tenemos las esferas del dragon─_

 **Mismo momento, diferente lugar.**

Goku miro a Gohan y le dijo _─cuida a tu madre tengo algo muy importante que hacer─_

 _Acto seguido procedió a ubicar el ki de Kefla y se teletransporto dejando a Chichi y Gohan solos en el automóvil._

Goku apareció frente a Kefla, mirándola de forma seria _─dame la mano tenemos cosas que hacer─_


	14. Lazos

**Continua desde el capitulo anterior.**

 _Kefla sonrió y sin vacilar tomo la mano de Goku._

Krillin exclamo sorprendido _─¡Goku!─_

 _Yamcha miro como ambos permanecían con las manos agarradas._

Bulma pregunto sorprendida ante la aparición del saiyajin y el extraño gesto de ambos  
 _─¿A donde piensan ir los dos?─_

Roshi se acerco _─¿Es debido a Cell?─_

Goku respondió _─tenemos cosas que hacer la llevare al palacio de kami─_

 _Antes de que los demás pudieran decir algo, ambos desaparecieron._

 **Palacio de Kamisama.**

 _Goku y Kefla aparecieron frente a Piccolo._

Piccolo dijo _─ya te habías demorado Goku, esperaba tu presencia aquí─_

Goku respondió _─tenemos que hablar─_

Piccolo pregunto de forma directa y sin pena alguna _─¿Goku porque has traído a esa saiyajin aquí? ¿Confías en ella?─_

Kefla cruzo sus brazos molesta y dijo _─¿Que? ¿Acaso te caigo mal? ¿Tienes algun problema conmigo?─_

Piccolo respondió _─la razón por la cual fui tan directo es muy simple, no confió en ti, pero por alguna razón Goku decidió traerte a este lugar─_

Kefla señalo a Piccolo con el dedo y respondió _─Si quieres podemos arreglarlo ¿O tienes miedo? Vamos, di que si─_

Goku intervino _─Calma, Kefla... Calma, escucha Piccolo la razón por la que la traje aquí es por que quiero pelear con ella en la habitación del tiempo─_

Piccolo dijo _─¿Acaso le revelaste ese secreto a ella? Dime algo con toda sinceridad Goku ¿Que sabes de ella en realidad?─_

Kefla molesta respondió _─al menos podrías tener la decencia de esperar que de una vuelta por el lugar así hablas de mi con mas tranquilidad─_

Piccolo respondió _─si esa fuera mi intención, así lo habría hecho pero quiero que te quede bien claro lo que pienso sobre ti─_

Goku volvió a intervenir _─Piccolo yo confió plenamente en ella, hay muchas cosas que desconozco pero puedo sentir que ella es buena persona y que puedo confiar en ella de verdad─_ Piccolo respondió _─A veces eres muy ingenuo Goku─_

Kefla respondió a la vez que apoyaba su codo en el costado de Goku _─Gracias, gracias ¿Lo ven? Por lo menos alguien aquí si cree en mi─_ al mismo tiempo la saiyajin sacaba la lengua burlándose.

Piccolo exclamo _─Ya entendí Goku, tu crees que el palacio es una guardería para saiyajin malcriadas ¿Verdad?─_

Goku no pudo contener la risa _─claro que no Piccolo─_ decía el saiyajin aun riendo.

Kefla miro a Goku y le dijo molesta _─mejor cállate, no me estas ayudando en nada─_

Piccolo pregunto en un tono menos serio _─Dime niña, digo Kefla ¿Que edad tienes?─_

Kefla respondió sin pensar _─13 días─_ Piccolo y Goku cruzaron miradas confundidos.

Kefla pensó ─ _pero que acabo de decir, si es cierto nací hace 13 días, creo... al menos si esos idiotas en Frieza 79 no se equivocaron respecto a los días que pase inconsciente─_

Kefla rio nerviosamente y solo atino a decir _─¡Fue una broma!─_

 _Piccolo miraba a Kefla sin decir nada, Goku por otra parte intentaba entender el chiste._

Kefla pensaba rápidamente ─ _¿Que digo, que les digo?─_

─ _¿La edad de Caulifla? ¿La edad de Kale? ¿La suma de la edad de ambas? ¿Que le digo? Esto es tan confuso─_ Kefla de forma inconsciente se estaba jalando un mechón de pelo.

Piccolo miro a Goku con una expresión que indicaba _─¿Pero que clase de loca has traído al palacio?─_

 _Goku le devolvió la mirada a Piccolo, mientras trataba de reír un poco para cambiar el tema._

Piccolo interrumpió con voz seria mirando a Kefla _─Hay algún problema con una simple pregunta ¿Cual es tu edad?─_

 _Kefla al escuchar la voz del namekiano dejo de jalarse el mechón de pelo._

Goku se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ante la extraña situación _─pero pensó en lo cómica y hasta en lo extraña pero sexy expresión de la saiyajin en ese momento─_

Kefla entonces respondió _─18, si esa es mi edad, 18 años ya lo dije─_ pensando a la vez _─quiero desaparecer, que vergüenza siento de mi mismaaaaaaa─_

Piccolo respondió desconfiado _─por alguna razón te costo decirnos una respuesta tan simple y sencilla como esa─_ hace una pausa mirando a Goku pero continua dirigiéndose a ella _─Escucha Goku puede confiar en ti todo lo que el quiera, incluso al punto de traerte a este lugar sagrado, pero no creas ni por un momento que te quitare los ojos de encima─_

Goku respondió _─Piccolo no seas tan duro con ella, ademas no hace mucho tu tratabas de conquistar el mundo─_

Piccolo volteo los ojos y murmuro _─eran otros tiempos, muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces─_

Goku dijo _─Entonces tu mas que nadie deberías de darle una oportunidad a Kefla, ademas su llegada a la tierra fue muy confusa, pero no hizo nada con mala intención─_

Piccolo contesto _─Ya tenemos suficiente con Vegeta o también se te olvida que el no es precisamente un alma pura y noble, debido a el lo estamos arriesgando todo contra Cell─_

Goku respondió en un tono de voz mas serio _─No se me olvida, pero Vegeta esta cambiando poco a poco─_

Kefla pensaba ─ _genial ahora estos dos se olvidaron de mi, solo falta que el muy imbécil de Goku se vaya a entrenar sin mi y no recuerde la pelea que me prometió, idiota, idiota, es un idiota─_ repetía en su mente.

Kefla interrumpió la conversación preguntando en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular _─No se supone que teníamos una pelea pendiente... ¿Digo yo?─_

Goku rasco su cabeza y con una sonrisa respondió _─si es cierto perdona─_

Piccolo dijo _─Vegeta debería de salir en unos minutos, pero Trunks quedo en entrar después de Vegeta y ha estado esperando─_

 **Unos cuantos minutos después.**

 _Trunks se acercaba lentamente al grupo que conversaba._

─ _Señor Goku─_ saludo con mucha educación desde la distancia.

Goku respondió levantando la mano ─ _¡Hola Trunks! ─_

 _Piccolo se mostró indiferente._  
 _Kefla permanecía de brazos cruzados mirando de reojo._

Trunks ya junto al grupo mirando a Kefla de arriba a abajo la saludo _─Hola─_

─ _¿Kefla verdad?─_ pregunto el joven, la saiyajin suspiro y respondió _─si, soy yo─_ pensando _─al menos alguien es amable en este lugar─_ Kefla añadió _─vine a pelear un poco con Goku─_ Trunks parpadeo y respondió _─¿En serio?─_

Goku sonriendo afirmo _─si así es─_

Piccolo diría mientras se daba media vuelta alejándose un poco _─Haz lo que quieras Goku, de todos modos ya sabes que es lo que pienso y no cambiare de opinión al respecto─_

Kefla murmuro _─gruñón amargado, insoportable─_

Piccolo respondió con mucha serenidad _─te escuche niña─_

Goku susurro casi al oído de la saiyajin _─No subestimes su oído, la verdad es que puede escuchar las conversaciones mas insólitas jeje─_

Piccolo respondió _─También escuche eso, Goku─_

Goku exclamo _─¡Ay! ¡No era mi intención!─_ con una risa.

Entonces Trunks le pregunto a ambos _─Me imagino que no vinieron a pelear en el palacio exactamente, vienen a la habitación del tiempo ¿Verdad?─_

Goku respondió _─Eres muy observador pero Piccolo nos dijo que tu planeas entrar en cuanto Vegeta salga─_

Trunks dijo _─Así es, Señor Goku─_

Kefla miro hacia el cielo, luego bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y dijo con sarcasmo y fastidio... _─Genial ¿Ahora tendremos que esperar un día mas verdad?─_

Goku viendo la aparente decepción en la cara de la saiyajin pregunto _─Escucha Trunks ¿No te molestaría esperar un poco mas? No planeamos estar un año entero ¿Me harías ese favor? Te lo pido de verdad─_

Kefla cambiando su expresión de forma radical a una de total ternura añadió _─¿Puedes? No te imaginas las ansias que tengo por luchar con el─_ dijo mientras señalaba a Goku.

Goku respondió _─¡El sentimiento es mutuo de veras quiero pelear con Kefla!─_

Trunks asintió con la cabeza _─esta bien esperare un poco mas, dejare que entren tan pronto salga mi papá─_

─ _¡Gracias!─_ exclamaron Kefla y Goku al mismo tiempo.

Trunks dijo en voz baja, pensativo _─se nota que están pensando en lo mismo, que sincronía─_

 _Kefla y Goku rieron nerviosos._

Trunks afirmo _─¿Ven? Están sincronizados, vaya casualidad─_ dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Los dos parpadearon a la vez que daban un paso adelante._

Kefla le dio una palmada a Goku por la espalda mientras le gritaba _─¡DEJA DE IMITARME!─_

Goku respondió _─¡Hey! Eso dolió pero por que fue eso, ademas tu eres la que imita mis reacciones─_

Kefla dijo _─eres un idiota por que me interesaría actuar igual que tu─_

Trunks intervino _─no se peleen ademas cualquiera diría que hacen muy buena pareja─_

Kefla respondió _─¡NO SOY NADA DE EL!─_

Goku respondió _─Pero Trunks tu sabes que yo estoy casado con Chichi solo queremos tener una buena pelea─_ Kefla añadió _─así es, no me interesa nada que no sea golpear a este imbécil hasta el cansancio─_

Trunks respondió riendo _─es una broma pero si no los conociera podría decir que ustedes dos─_

─ _¡CÁLLATE!─_ interrumpió Kefla.

─ _Calmate no lo dije con mala intención─_ expreso, Trunks.

─ _¡QUE TE CALLES!─_ volvió a gritarle la chica.

Piccolo en la distancia pensaba _─Esto es lo que faltaba, el mundo en riesgo gracias a Cell y ahora tenemos una saiyajin con las hormonas alborotadas, si... definitivamente la tierra no puede estar en mejores manos en este momento─_ **2**

 **Minutos después.**

 _Goku y Kefla discutían por tonterías._  
 _Trunks tosio e interrumpió la discusión de ambos, sintiendo algo de pena ante Kamisama y su ayudante, quienes no dejaban de quitarles los ojos de encima a los tres._

─ _Dende, Mr Popo─_ dijo con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que los dos saiyajines prestaran atención.

Dende y Mr Popo se acercaron, Kefla pregunto sin pena alguna _─¿Y quien rayos se supone que son esos dos?─_

Antes de que Goku respondiera Trunks contesto _─Dende el namek que estas viendo es el guardián del planeta, el es Kamisama─_

Mr Popo continuo _─Y yo soy su fiel ayudante─_

Dende dijo no queríamos interrumpir su conversación _─pero tenemos un buen rato observándolos a ambos─_ Mr Popo afirmo _─así es─_

Goku respondió _─Disculpen pero es que nos distrajimos con Piccolo y luego un poco con Trunks─_

Dende dijo _─no se preocupen también escuche su conversación, no tienen que darme los detalles─_

Kefla respondió molesta _─parece que el concepto de la privacidad no existe en este lugar─_

Goku respondió de forma muy cómica _─no le hagan caso solo bromea─_

Mr Popo respondió con toda seriedad _─ustedes saben que este es un lugar sagrado y que merece respeto─_ Dende le sonrió a ambos _─en realidad no hay problema, acompáñenme... Vegeta saldrá en cualquier momento─_

 _El grupo camino hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación del tiempo, Kefla contemplaba todo el lugar mientras caminaba un poco mas atrás del grupo siguiendo los._

Dende le pregunto a Goku _─¿Con que Kefla eh?─_

 _Piccolo aun mas atrás, caminaba observando atentamente las acciones de la saiyajin._

Mr Popo pregunto _─¿Por cuanto tiempo estarán en la habitación?─_ refiriéndose a Goku y Kefla.

Goku respondió _─la verdad no lo se solo estamos planeando pelear un poco─_

Kefla dijo _─tal vez entrene un poco, creo que me haría bien─_

Goku añadió _─Bien, no estaba planeando entrenar pero entonces tal vez me quede un poco con ella y la acompañe en su entrenamiento─_

Kefla murmuro _─Ni que necesitara tu ayuda para entrenar viejo pero si tu quieres, genial─_

Mr Popo asintió _─Esta bien entonces empezare a preparar todo lo que podrían necesitar, lo que sobre luego lo podrá utilizar el joven Trunks─_

Goku dijo _─Gracias Mr Popo─_

 **Minutos después.**

 _La puerta de la habitación del tiempo se abrió de golpe, junto a ella aparecía un Vegeta con la armadura partida por la mitad, el príncipe saiyajin miro de forma despectiva a todos._

─ _Vaya vaya─_ exclamo Vegeta ─Pero que tenemos aquí... Pero si es la lame botas personal de Kakarotto─ refiriéndose a Kefla, luego mirando al grupo continuo _─¿Y bien? ¿Vienen a admirar que tan fuerte me he vuelto?─_

Kefla respondió perdiendo la compostura _─¡¿A quien le dices lame botas?! ¡Haré que me supliques por tu miserable existencia!─_

 _Goku y Trunks sujetaban a Kefla por los brazos de forma cómica, esta intentaba liberarse._

Vegeta continuo _─Déjenla ella es insignificante para mi, pero tiene verdadero espíritu saiyajin, tal vez ustedes dos─_ refiriéndose a Goku y Trunks _─puedan aprender algo de ella─_

Goku dijo con voz mas seria _─Vegeta esto no es necesario vine para pelear con Kefla en la habitación del tiempo y tal ves entrenar un poco, eso es todo─_

Vegeta respondió _─Pero miren el señor despreocupado por su gran poder ¿Quiere volver a entrenar? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que yo te supere?─_

Goku respondió _─para nada sigo pensando de la misma forma que cuando salí de la habitación anteriormente, solo entrare por Kefla─_

Vegeta dijo _─Ya veo así que te cansaste de la insoportable de tu mujer terrícola y ahora aprecias lo que es una verdadera mujer, una de nuestra raza, una saiyajin de verdad ¿O me equivoco?─_ **1**

Goku respondió _─¡Vegeta claro que no! Ademas Chichi no es─_

Vegeta interrumpió _─¿Insufrible? ¿No te gustaría retorcerle el cuello un día? Liberarte de ese yugo─_

Kefla murmuro _─¿Se supone que tengo que tomar todo eso como un alago o como un insulto?─_

Vegeta respondió _─Tómalo como quieras mocosa... por cierto Kakarotto ten cuidado con la muñequita de cristal, podrá ser una saiyajin pero no es mucho mas fuerte que tu esposa─_

 _Kefla tomo impulso para lanzarse contra Vegeta pero Trunks y Goku la retuvieron con fuerza._

Trunks exclamo _─padre es suficiente─_

Vegeta respondió _─Es verdad, si no estuviera con Bulma hasta lo pensaría, buena elección Kakarotto─_ rio Vegeta...

Trunks exclamo _─¡Ya basta papá, suficiente con esto!─_

Vegeta respondió _─Callate, Trunks ¿No tienes orgullo? Se supone que entrarías a entrenar después que yo terminara y mírate, no tienes el valor de exigir tus derechos y dejas que estos dos pasen por encima de ti─_

Tras decir esto Vegeta exclamo _─¡Abran paso insectos!─_ para salir al exterior del templo.

 _Trunks y Goku soltaron a Kefla._

Trunks los miro a ambos muy apenado y dijo _─de verdad les pido disculpas el es así─_

Goku respondió _─por mi no te preocupes, creo que lo conozco aun mejor que tu─_ tras decir esto Goku se rió un poco.

 _Goku y Trunks miraron a Kefla._

Kefla murmuraba _─quien se cree, lo voy a aplastar, solo esperen, me va a pedir perdón de rodillas, no... no... en realidad me pedirá perdón desde el otro mundo, viejo frenton, viejo amargado, es que me las va a pagar─_

 _Trunks arrugo la frente._

Goku dijo _─El no es tan malo como aparenta, ven Kefla─_

Mr Popo dijo _─mientras ustedes conversaban me tome la libertad de dejar todo lo que necesitan en la habitación, pueden pasar cuando gusten─_

Dende dijo _─Bueno creo que eso es todo Kefla, Goku... la habitación es toda suya─_

─ _Suerte─_ exclamo Trunks.

 _Goku entro a la habitación y llamo a Kefla la cual aun en la puerta parecía dudar un poco debido a lo extraño del lugar._

─ _¿Kefla? Ven, ya es hora─_

Kefla contesto _─voy─_ y finalmente dio un paso, entrando a la habitación.

 _Acto seguido la puerta se cerro..._


	15. Kefla y Goku Parte 1

**La puerta de la habitación del tiempo se cerro detrás de ambos saiyajines.**

 _Kefla titubeo, mirando sus alrededores, finalmente alcanzo al saiyajin.  
Goku con completa normalidad comenzó a señalar las diferentes partes del lugar indicándole donde se encontraba todo lo que necesitarían de momento._

─ _Kefla ahí están las camas, dormiremos ahí─_ haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara _─el baño esta por aquí─_ Goku parpadeo viendo la cara de pocos amigos que traía la chica.

Kefla le contesto sin ganas _─¿Que tiene de especial este lugar? La casa de Bulma es mucho mejor que esta pocilga─_ la saiyajin haría un gesto despectivo.

Goku sonrió y dijo _─No sabia que te habías acostumbrado tan rápido a las comodidades de la casa de Bulma─_

Kefla se encogió de hombros y murmuro _─No es eso pero no siento nada de especial en este lugar pero eso no importa, hoy pateare tu trasero ¿Sabes?─_

Goku respondió _─Estas muy segura de ti misma, vale yo estoy aun mas ansioso que tu por pelear contra ti, se que sera muy emocionante─_ camina dando una vuelta alrededor de Kefla.

─ _Ya te explicamos que el tiempo fluye de manera diferente aquí ¿Lo recuerdas?─_

Kefla respondió _─Si me acuerdo cuando tu y Gohan me explicaron sobre este lugar ¿De verdad el tiempo pasa tan rápido aquí? Comparado al mundo exterior, claro─_ voltea los ojos, pensativa.

Goku dijo _─Realmente no lo puedo explicar muy bien, esta clase de temas no se me dan a mi, pero en el mundo exterior apenas ha pasado un segundo desde que entramos aquí─_

Kefla respondió _─Yo tampoco comprendo mucho estos temas así que dejemos de perder tiempo─_

Kefla trono sus dedos, mostrando emoción mientras tanto Goku le respondía _─Sígueme, salgamos de aquí, vayamos al exterior─_

 _Kefla quedo impresionada con el infinito paisaje blanco a su alrededor._

Goku dijo _─No hay que alejarse mucho, si te pierdes quien sabe que podría pasar, no conozco si esta dimensión tiene un final o algo─_

Kefla respondió _─Es increíble pero la temperatura eso es lo mas molesto─_

Goku respondió _─Muy bien, ni siquiera notaste el aumento en la gravedad─_ da un respiro y continua _─si aquí los cambios en la temperatura son muy repentinos, entre el frió y el calor pero ya te acostumbraras, parece que no te molesta tampoco el aire, respirar aquí es un poco mas difícil─_

Kefla pensó _─Gravedad ligeramente superior a la de la tierra, temperaturas molestas, nivel de oxigeno bajo y espacio infinitos... Sin riesgos de destruir algo accidentalmente, creo que este lugar si podría ayudarme a entrenar ¡Maravilloso!─_

Kefla dijo _─¿Entonces vamos a luchar ya?─_

Goku respondió _─Espera tenemos que alejarnos un poco, no podemos correr el riesgo de destruir el portal que conecta ambas dimensiones─_

Kefla rascando su cabeza respondió _─Tienes razón, me empiezas a caer mucho mejor, no eres tan idiota como pareces─_

Goku pregunto _─¿Por que tendrías esa impresión sobre mi?─_

Kefla respondió _─Pues supuse que solo eres un bruto que lo resolvía todo a los golpes─_

Goku respondió _─Solo un poco─_ mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

Kefla dijo _─Espera tengo un deseo─_ Goku pregunto _─¿Deseo?─_

Kefla respondió _─Si quiero que me prometas algo, viejo─_

Goku nerviosamente respondió _─Kefla, es raro que me llames así─_ el saiyajin rasca su cabeza a la vez que le pregunta _─¿Pero que es lo que quieres que te prometa?─_

A Kefla le brillaban los ojos _─Prométeme que no te vas a contener, quiero que eleves tu ki al máximo, quiero ver todo tu poder ¡No quiero que te guardes nada!─_

Goku sonrió al verla entusiasmada _─Esta bien te enseñare mis limites, pero dime algo Kefla... ¿Por que es tan importante para ti ver mi máximo poder?─_

Kefla respondió _─¿Acaso no quieres una pelea donde tengas que darlo todo? Quiero conocer tus limites, quiero una pelea que sea digna de recordar─_

Goku dijo _─Estoy realmente emocionado es una lastima que nunca haya podido tener una pelea con Vegeta de esta forma, donde no seamos enemigos pero dando lo mejor de nosotros, parece que me comprendes muy bien─_ le sonrío a la saiyajin en frente.

Acto seguido cambio su mirada relajada por una mas seria _─¡Aquí vamos!─_ exclamo Goku _─¡También espero que estés a mi altura como oponente!─_

Kefla cruzada de brazos le grito _─¡Que esperas?! ¡Es ahora o nunca!─_

 _Ambos se miran fijamente._

 _El grito de Goku no se hizo esperar ─¡HA!─ profundo e intimidarte, inmediatamente empezó a temblar en el lugar mientras este liberaba su ki y un aura dorada cubría al saiyajin._

 _Kefla aun cruzada de brazos seguía sin inmutarse o mostrar reacción alguna ante el poder expulsado por el super saiyajin._

 _Goku con un grito aun mas penetrante termino de expulsar todo su ki, el aura dorada que lo envolvía brillaba como un sol._

Goku seriamente le pregunto a Kefla _─No pareces impresionada ¿Imagino que ocultas un poder superior verdad? ¿Dime estoy en lo correcto Kefla? ¡Por que estoy muy emocionado ante esa posibilidad!─_

Kefla se acerco a Goku, con cara de preocupación _─¿Acaso no tienes una transformación mas poderosa?─_ sus ojos denotaban desilucion.

Kefla mientras tanto pensaba _─No esta mal es fuerte ¿Pero este no puede ser su limite? ¿Al menos que se transforme en SSJ2? Le pedí que no se contuviera ¿Acaso se esta burla de mi?─_

Goku respondió _─¿Dices otra transformación? Si pero no es eficiente ya que para obtener mas poder pierdo velocidad y siempre debe de existir un balance entre ambos para luchar de forma eficiente─_

Kefla respondió _─¿De verdad, eso es todo?─_

Goku la miro confundido, sin entender que quería decirle ella y aun con su aura brillando a máxima intensidad _─Así es pero pareces decepcionada o me equivoco ¿Acaso esperabas algo mas?─_

Kefla no respondió y pensó _─Si esto es todo entonces es realmente débil... ¿De verdad ni siquiera conoce el SSJ2?─_

 _Goku intentando animarla incremento su ki aun mas y su cuerpo empezó a desarrollar una musculatura exagerada la saiyajin observo a Goku sin pronunciar palabra alguna._

Goku la miro directo a los ojos _─Ahora tengo mucho mas poder pero con la reducción de velocidad seria incapaz de ofrecer una buena pelea─_

Kefla tuvo un recuerdo repentino _─Recordó como Caulifla había utilizado esa misma transformación con mucho orgullo para que fuera el mismo Son Goku quien le explicara los contras de utilizar esa transformación e incluso la ayudara a lograr el SSJ2─_

Goku dijo _─¿Hay algún problema Kefla?─_ se acerca a ella un poco _─¿No es lo que querías?─_

Kefla lo interrogo _─No posees otra transformación ¿Verdad? ¿No te estas conteniendo? Tu me lo prometiste─_

Goku respondió muy en serio _─No tengo nada mas que ofrecer este es mi limite y se que te prometí el no contenerme, no lo estoy haciendo─_

Kefla respondió con decepción _─Comprendo... Este es tu limite en esta época─_

Goku pregunto _─¿Esta época? ¿Que quieres decir Kefla?─_

 _Kefla rodeo la cintura del saiyajin con su brazo izquierdo lo cual hizo que se ganara una mirada extraña por parte de este_.

Con nervios ella afirmo _─No quise decir nada Goku, a lo que me refiero es que tu planeas seguir entrenando para volverte mas fuerte ¿Si?─_

 _Kefla bajo su cabeza, era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Goku._

Goku respondió _─Por supuesto, siempre hay una forma─_

 _Goku notando que Kefla no le podía sostener la mirada se separo de Kefla, colocándose frente a ella, la tomo suavemente por ambos hombros y le dijo._

─ _Kefla, hasta yo me puedo dar cuenta de que hay algo que no me dices, pero tu mirada no miente, quieres decirme algo pero no lo haces─_

Kefla aparto las manos de Goku con una palmada y le dijo _─Sabes pensé que buscándote se arreglarían mis problemas, mis dudas pero al verte así, frente a mi solo me ocasionas un conflicto interno─_

─ _¡Parte de mi quisiera asesinarte en este mismo momento mientras que la otra solo ansia poder conocerte mejor!─_ exclamo la saiyajin a todo pulmón.

Goku atónito dijo _─Kefla hay cosas que no se pueden expresar fácilmente con palabras, vamos a luchar dejemos que nuestros puños hablen─_ el saiyajin sonrió.

Kefla respondió con voz fría _─Mas vale que luches en serio o morirás aquí─_

Goku respondió _─Bien, entiendo─_ y se preparo para pelear plantándose con firmeza en el suelo.

─ _Kefla ¿Acaso no te transformaras en super saiyajin?─_ pregunto el.

Mientras tanto Kefla pensaba ─ _¿Por que siento tanto odio de pronto? Que me esta pasando, ¿Por que siento tantas cosas tan diferentes la una de la otra?─_

 _Kefla permanecía inmóvil, pensativa._

─ _Quiero una pelea amistosa pero a la ves golpearlo tan fuerte y humillarlo ¿Acaso es odio o atracción? ¡Pero como rayos me puede atraer este viejo! Que me sucede, por que me siento de esta forma ¡¿Acaso es locura?!─_

─ _¡DE ACUERDO GOKU!─_ exclamo Kefla súbitamente.

─ _Tienes razón primero te golpeo y luego conversaremos, si es que queda algo de ti para cuando termine_ ─ dijo Kefla con un tono de voz que infundía miedo e inspiraba crueldad.

─ _¿Que le esta sucediendo?─_

 _Pensó Goku el cual ya no sentía nada amistoso en esta pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar._

Kefla mentalmente se repetía a si misma _─Relájate no es tu enemigo, relájate y contrólate, relájate y saca esos pensamientos negativos, respirando profundamente, se dijo a si misma en su mente no soy Kale, no soy Caulifla y no me importan para nada lo que ellas sintieran respecto a el, ahora solo estoy yo─_

 _Kefla expulso un poco de su ki de forma muy violenta, sorprendiendo a Goku..._

─ _Increíble esa cantidad de ki en un instante y apenas se esta esforzando─_ pensó.

 _Kefla inhalo y exhalo, intentando calmarse._

─ _No tanto, un poco menos, menos, repetía en su mente, maldita sea esto es tan difícil, me rindo es imposible si yo me convierto en super saiyajin revelare mi poder sin dudas, no quiero lastimar lo, solo humillarlo, devolverle toda la humillación que me hizo pasar en el torneo... ¡Solo eso!─_

Goku observo que el ki de la saiyajin disminuía rápidamente y pregunto _─¿Kefla?─_

Mientras tanto Kefla pensaba _─Ya me da igual lo humillare sin transformación alguna, después inventare algo, si uso mi SSJ lo matare sin querer pero voy a disfrutar esto, lo juro─_

 _Goku vio la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de la saiyajin, la explosión de ki fue repentina, súbita, el viento arrasador casi empuja al saiyajin criado en la tierra al suelo._

 _Como respuesta se vio obligado a incrementar su ki al máximo de nuevo para plantarse firmemente ante la saiyajin._

 _Aun cubriendo su rostro un poco con ambos brazos exclamo._

─ _¡Increíble de veras este ki, este poder! ¡Aun sin el super saiyajin! ¡Es superior a mi!─_

─ _Aun así esta por debajo del poder que mostró Gohan por unos cuantos segundos cuando entrenábamos, pero ella ni siquiera esta transformada en SSJ─_ pensó Goku.

Kefla miro a Goku y se disculpo _─Perdón es que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto─_

Goku pregunto atónito _─¿Como es posible?─_

Kefla respondió _─Hablaremos luego─_

 _Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras Kefla desaparecía y aparecía atrás del saiyajin el cual se agachaba para esquivar la patada que le lanzaba Kefla._

 _Goku respondió con su puño derecho el cual fue bloqueado por el antebrazo de la saiyajin que respondía, Kefla golpeo a Goku en el estomago con su rodilla._

 _Goku retrocedió momentáneamente pero Kefla se lanzo de frente hacia el, tratando de propinarle una patada, Goku se elevo rápidamente, apenas esquivando a la saiyajin._

 _El impacto de Kefla contra el suelo genero una explosión que produjo un cráter._

 _Goku vio una oportunidad y se teletransporto ubicando la espalda de la saiyajin, Kefla se giro repentinamente y en ese momento el puño de Goku hacia contacto contra la mejilla de Kefla, Goku rápidamente lanzo una patada al costado de la saiyajin._

 _Kefla sujeto la pierna del saiyajin con ambas manos y lo lanzo a toda velocidad contra el borde del cráter mientras le gritaba._

─ _¡¿Te diviertes verdad?!─_

 _Goku después del impacto quedo sorprendido ante la pregunta de Kefla._

─ _Si y mucho, me alegra que cambiaras tu modo de pensar─_

Kefla pregunto _─¿Modo de pensar?─_

Goku respondió _─Hace momentos, parecía que esta no seria una pelea amistosa, había algo en tu mirada, en tu voz que por cierto es muy extraña jeje─_

Kefla respondió _─¡Tonterías, vamos continuemos con esto!─_

Goku respondió _─¡Así me gusta!─_

Kefla respondió con emoción _─¡Bien! ¡Por que ya es hora de terminar esto!─_

 _Kefla ataco de frente al saiyajin de la tierra, tratando de golpearlo con su puño derecho, el se teletransporto nuevamente detrás de la saiyajin._

Kefla exclamo _─¡Ya me canse de ese truco!─_

 _Mientras respondía girando violentamente hacia Goku, con su puño extendido y a la vez buscando de propinarle una patada._

 _Goku disparo una esfera de energía contra el suelo generando una nube de polvo, Kefla tosió y le grito._

─ _¡Eres un cobarde ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?!─_

 _Kefla escucho las siguientes palabras a través de la nube de polvo_.

 _ **Ka... Me... Ha...**_

 _La cara de Kefla perdió toda expresión en ese momento, algo pareció hacer click en su interior era una respuesta primitiva, de aquellas que solo dan dos opciones; Huir o Pelear._

 _En una fracción de segundo Kefla se encontraba frente a Goku, quien apenas logro observar el súbito aumento de velocidad y ki de la saiyajin, notando también la expresión completamente en blanco de Kefla..._

 _Kefla uso su mano derecha para sujetar firmemente la mano izquierda de Goku quien seguía sorprendido, Kefla tiro de la mano de Goku haciéndole perder el equilibrio_.

 _Seguidamente Kefla golpeo a Goku brutalmente en la cara con su puño izquierdo, el saiyajin cayo al suelo, todo en menos de un segundo._

 _Goku perdió su transformación de super saiyajin._

Kefla sacudió su cabeza exclamando _─¡¿Que hice?!─_

 _Mientras observaba a Goku que yacía en el suelo, una mezcla de horror y miedo se apodero de ella._


	16. Kefla y Goku Parte 2

**Continua desde el capitulo anterior.**

 _La saiyajin toma dos de los mechones de su cabello y tira levemente, desesperada sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar._

─ _¡Como pude perder el control de esa forma! ¡¿Lo mate?!─_

 _Finalmente reacciono acercándose al saiyajin en el suelo y con sumo cuidado lo apoyo en sus brazos, mientras se sentaba junto a el._

─ _Esta respirando─_ exclamo aliviada _─¡No estas muerto!─_ lo mira, con los ojos aguados _─¿Goku? ¿Despierta? ¿Estas ahí? ¡Maldición reacciona por favor!─_

 _Toma al saiyajin inconsciente entre sus brazos, cargándolo._

─ _Goku... Goku... Goku, despierta por favor, despierta ¡Vamos viejo tu eres fuerte!─_ exclama la saiyajin en un estado total de desesperación.

 _Kefla con Goku en brazos voló directo hacia la casa, una ves adentro coloco a Goku en una cama con suavidad, quitandole las botas y sentándose a su lado viendo al saiyajin, tomándole el pulso, sintiendo cada latido._

Pensaba _─¿Sera buena idea que salga y pida ayuda? ¿Pero y si los demás creen que le hice algo malo a propósito? No quiero tener que dar mas explicaciones─_

─ _Bien... Repasemos los hechos... Me excedí en fuerza, esta inconsciente pero respira así que solo tengo que esperar que despierte ¿Pero y si no despierta, que hago? Lo pueden revivir con las esferas del dragón─_

Murmuro _─¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando?─_

Baja la mirada y toma una frazada, cubriéndolo _─Si no despierta en un par de horas pediré ayuda─_

 _Sentada al lado de Goku le revisaba los signos vitales cada 10 o 15 minutos, mientras trataba de identificar que le había hecho perder el control de esa forma._

─ _Todo marchaba bien, me estaba divirtiendo... logre controlar mi ki a un nivel aceptable para sostener una pelea igualada con el ¿Que me sucedió?─_

 _A su mente venían las imágenes de sus últimos instantes en el torneo de poder, expulsando todo su ki para tratar de atinarle un solo golpe a Goku, la frustración de que ningún ataque funcionara, la sorpresa y el pánico en el ultimo segundo._

─ _Ese ataque que me lanzo tras deslizarse atraves del mio, cuando creía que por fin lo tenia, que no podía esquivar mas, me gano, perdí─_ reflexiono en voz baja Kefla...

Tan solo escuchar el nombre de ese ataque la hacia sentir muchas cosas _─Si... eso me hizo perder la razón y aumente mi ki de forma desmesurada, soy una idiota ¿Porque eso me afecta tanto?─_ sollozo Kefla.

 **Algunas horas después.**

 _Goku abrió los ojos lentamente._

─ _¿Kefla?─_ pregunto mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama pero la saiyajin sin pensarlo lo abrazo y lo derribo sobre la cama de nuevo.

─ _¡Estas bien!─_ exclamo Kefla con alegría _─¿Te sientes bien?─_ le pregunto a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de brillo.

Goku respondió _─Ese golpe, la cara me duele mucho... Kefla ¿Que haces?─_

 _Le pregunto Goku a la saiyajin que lo abrazaba con fuerza, echada encima de el en la cama Kefla dándose cuenta de la forma en la que había reaccionado, se aparta de el, sentándose en el borde._

─ _Nada, yo solo revisaba que estuvieras bien ¿Que mas crees que hacia?─_

 _Goku contemplo las lagrimas en el rostro de la saiyajin, Kefla rápidamente froto sus ojos y mejillas, dándose media vuelta para evitar ser vista._

─ _¿Estabas preocupada por mi?─_

Kefla respondió sin darse la vuelta _─Claro tenia que asegurarme que no te hubiera asesinado con un simple golpe─_

Goku sonrió pero instantáneamente el dolor le hizo cambiar de expresión _─Tomara mucho mas que eso para acabar conmigo─_

Kefla recupero la compostura y volteo hacia el saiyajin en la cama _─Mas te vale pero esto significa que gane esta pelea─_

Goku respondió _─Lo reconozco tienes una fuerza y velocidad brutal, Kefla... ¿Como es posible que poseas tanto poder aun sin recurrir al super saiyajin?─_

─ _¿No crees que es mejor que descanses?─_

 _La chica dio media vuelta para levantarse, pero el saiyajin de la tierra tomo su mano con mucha suavidad deteniendola._

─ _Me duele mucho aun, Kefla─_ susurro sin soltarla _─No mas excusas ¿Como es posible?─_

Kefla algo nerviosa respondió, tratando de sonar muy convincente y segura de si misma _─Escucha Goku... Yo poseo esta toda fuerza desde mi nacimiento, generalmente controlo mi ki muy bien pero a veces pierdo el control─_

Goku asintió con la cabeza _─Aun me duele mucho Kefla... No te molestare con mas preguntas sobre tu pasado, solo espero que en algún momento confíes en todos nosotros─_

Kefla respondió _─Es extraño Bulma me dijo lo mismo─_

─ _Creo que todos nos dimos cuenta que la historia que nos intentaste contar no encajaba─_ sonrió el aun adolorido por el golpe.

Kefla bajo la mirada y pregunto _─¿Confías en mi?─_

Goku respondió _─¿Claro por que lo preguntas?─_

Kefla dijo _─¿Aun si descubrieras que yo no soy una persona normal como tu o los otros?─_

Goku respondió _─No se a que te refieres con eso, b-bueno tienes una voz muy extraña pero no es algo que me importe, solo se que no veo o siento malas intenciones en ti y por eso confió en ti─_

Kefla respondió _─Gracias y sobre mi voz... Pues no se que decir─_

─ _Jeje no te preocupes por eso, creo que eso te hace única─_ sonrió el saiyajin.

Kefla pregunto tímidamente _─¿Eh? Goku... ¿Podrías soltar mi mano?─_

Goku respondió algo nervioso _─perdona me distraje─_

Goku pregunto _─¿Kefla tu puedes convertirte en super saiyajin?─_

Kefla respondió sin inmutarse _─si─_

Goku no puedo evitar la expresión de shock que se dibujo en su cara _─Si esta chica tiene un poder capaz de derribarme de un golpe, no quiero imaginármela convertida en super saiyajin.─_ Pensó un poco preocupado.

Kefla viendo la expresión de Goku dijo _─¿Crees que soy algo anormal? Un fenómeno─_

Goku respondió con firmeza _─No, de verdad jamas pensaría eso─_ Kefla respondió mirándolo de reojo _─Lo veo en tu cara─_

Goku lo negó con un gesto de ambas manos _─No estaba pensando eso, solo me imagino cual es tu fuerza mientras estas convertida en super saiyajin ¡Oye no mentiría sobre algo así!─_

Kefla solo respondió _─Mi transformación es algo diferente a la tuya, no estoy segura que quieras verla, cuando digo algo diferente quiero decir mucho─_

Goku respondió emocionado _─Despertaste mi curiosidad, tengo ansias de ver tus limites ¡Kefla!─_

─ _No─_ afirmo Kefla rotundamente _─Es algo que me reservo para mi y que nadie necesita ver en este momento, ademas aun tienes que descansar─_

Goku dijo _─Pero tal vez podrías entrenar como lo hago yo, manteniendo te en super saiyajin todo el tiempo que puedas para que─_

Kefla interrumpió _─Ya me explicaste esto junto a tu hijo─_ Goku respondió _─Es verdad lo olvide─_ Ella asintió con la cabeza _─Pero lo he pensado no es mala idea y en este lugar solo tu verias mi transformacion en super saiyajin─_

Goku sonrió _─¡Cierto!─_ exclamo.

Kefla pregunto _─No crees que existe algo ¿Como la segunda fase del super saiyajin? Mira que no hablo de la forma musculada esa que es toda inservible─_

Goku respondió mas serio _─Una fase 2... ¿Kefla que tanto sabes sobre el super saiyajin?─_

Kefla dijo _─Se lo suficiente... Tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo ¿Verdad?─_ a la vez le guiñaba un ojo _─Necesito practicar algo de autocontrol, manejar mi ki mejor y todas esas cosas─_

Goku pregunto _─¿Es un trato?─_ Kefla afirmo _─Si tu quieres lo hacemos así ¿Te parece?─_

Goku dijo _─Esta bien entonces tenemos un trato, nos ayudaremos mutuamente─_ dicho eso le ofreció su mano a la saiyajin.

 _Kefla le recibe la mano._

Kefla respondió _─¿Entonces nos quedaremos todo un año aquí?─_

Goku dijo _─11 meses, solo me puedo quedar 11 meses porque el limite de tiempo que puedes pasar aquí es de 2 años, después de eso te puedes quedar atrapado para siempre en esta dimensión, yo ya entrene un año entero aquí con mi hijo y cuando era niño dure un mes aquí─_

Kefla dijo _─Esta bien entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tengas que salir─_

Goku respondió afirmativamente y pregunto ─¿Kefla?─ Kefla respondió _─¿Si?─_

Goku continuo _─¿Tu cocinaras? Tenemos que comer, tengo mucha hambre─_ Kefla exclamo enojada _─¡NO!─_

Goku pregunto inocentemente _─¿No sabes?─_

 _Kefla golpeo a Goku en la cabeza, Goku dio un alarido, sobándose la cabeza._

Kefla exclamo _─¡Lo siento, de veras no quise, pero tu me provocaste!─_

Goku arrugo la frente _─¿Estas segura que no me quieres matar?─_

Kefla empezó a reírse sin control _─Goku... tal vez en otro momento si deseaba acabar contigo, desde lo mas profundo de mi ser pero no te preocupes esa idea no cruza por mi cabeza─_ dijo la saiyajin entre risas.

 _Goku sin saber que pensar ante lo dicho por la saiyajin se limito a ver como reía Kefla._

Goku interrumpió la risa sin sentido de la saiyajin _─Sabes... que no planeamos quedarnos aquí por tanto tiempo, tendríamos una pelea, puede que nos quedábamos un par de días mas y eso era todo─_

Kefla respondió _─Yo creo que me iba a quedar un poco mas pero no pensé que terminaría aceptando la idea de quedarme casi un año entero contigo aquí─_ a continuación la saiyajin pensó _─Casi todo un año con el ¿Aquí? Kefla... en que te estas metiendo, me estoy volviendo completamente loca─_

Goku dijo _─No tenemos ropa apropiada para entrenar aunque como no vamos a combatir sino a controlar de mejor forma nuestro ki, no tendremos tantos problemas pero... no tenemos nada para cambiarnos mas adelante─_

Kefla respondió _─Para haber estado inconsciente piensas mucho, ya veremos como resolvemos todo eso, idiota─_

Goku sonrió ante la respuesta de la saiyajin _─Al menos tenemos suficiente comida, cuando me quede aquí con mi hijo, entre los dos nos las arreglamos para cocinar y lavar la ropa, tendremos que hacer algo similar─_

Kefla respondió con algo de pena _─Ninguna de esas cosas se me da bien, haré el intento y te pido que no esperes mucho, viejo─_

─ _Pero que estoy diciendo ¿Yo? ¡Cocinar y lavar para este imbécil! Prefiero que me arroje de la plataforma por segunda vez ¡Esto es realmente humillante! ─_ pensaría la saiyajin.

Goku miro el rostro de Kefla y dijo _─Animo, peor que yo no puedes ser ¿O si?─_

Kefla sin mirar a Goku dijo _─Mejor me quedo callada, tengo derecho a guardar silencio─_

─ _Trata de descansar, no creo que estés en condiciones de hacer algo ahorita y yo no estoy precisamente de humor como para hacer algo, mañana vemos ¿Te parece?─_ finalizo ella.

Goku respondió _─Esta bien aun puedo sentir el golpe que me distes, no ha dejado de dolerme─_

Kefla exclamo _─¡Pero si ya me disculpe contigo!─_

Goku dijo entre risas _─No te disculpaste como tal, pero lo aceptare─_

Kefla murmuro _─Idiota debí golpearte con mas fuerza─_ se detendría pensando _─Pero tampoco quiero lastimarte... ¿Kefla? estas mal, muy mal... ¿Sabes lo estúpido que suena eso? ¡¿No?!─_ cerraría los ojos un instante.

 **Minutos después.**

 _Goku se estaba quitando su gi, alistando se para dormir._

Kefla le pregunto con cara de pocos amigos _─¿Que rayos haces?─_

─ _Dormiré con mi ropa interior─_

Kefla respondió _─¿Y por eso acaso te tienes que cambiar frente a mi?─_

Goku respondió _─Aun si me cambiara en el baño me verías en ropa interior cuando saliera─_

Kefla respondió resignada _─Tienes razón esto es estúpido─_ a la vez que pensaba _─Ni que me interesara verlo, tonto... Aunque la verdad dudo que le importe ¿Espera?... ¡Necesito ayuda urgente! ¡Mi cabeza es un caos!─_

Goku pregunto _─¿Y tu dormirás con la misma ropa siempre?─_

Kefla respondió _─Idiota sin tacto, esta bien dormiré en ropa interior al igual que tu ¡Pero te volteas! Porque si te llego a pillar mirándome, estas muerto ¡Desearas que ese golpe que te di haya sido todo!─_

─ _¡Quiero estrangularlo, es un imbécil! ¡Como se le ocurre decir semejantes idioteces!─_ la saiyajin fruncía el ceño.

Goku dijo inocentemente _─Entiendo pero tu no tienes nada que no haya visto yo antes, tu cuerpo es normal como el de─_

 _Kefla enojada se quito una de sus botas y se la arrojo a Goku antes de que terminara de hablar._

Goku exclamo, cubriéndose _─¡Kefla ya!─_ al mismo tiempo que Kefla le arrojaba la otra bota, El la agarro rápidamente y exclamo una vez mas _─¡Suficiente Kefla estas actuando de una forma muy infantil!─_

Kefla se quito ambos brazaletes y se los arrojo también _─¡Eres un estúpido, la única razón por la que no te doy otro golpe es por que no me arriesgare a que te mueras aquí!─_

Exclamo la saiyajin mientras pensaba _─Una parte de mi quisiera que te murieras y desaparecieras de mi existencia pero una gran parte de mi quiere verte y estar... maldita sea Kefla... ¡Reacciona! ¿Que mierdas piensas?─_

Goku respondió sonriendo _─Creo que eso significa que me tienes algo de aprecio─_

 _Kefla busco algo más que arrojarle a Goku pero no había mas nada disponible.  
Goku sonrió al ver que la saiyajin había perdido el argumento._

Kefla guardo silencio pero miraba a Goku con algo de enojo _─Ahora si voltéate, también estoy cansada y no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo tonto─_

 _Goku sin querer provocar a la saiyajin se volteo de costado hacia la pared, mientras Kefla procedía a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa intima, luego la saiyajin apago la luz y se acostó en su cama._

Kefla murmuro _─Goku, buenas noches─_

Goku giro en dirección a ella y respondió _─Buenas noches, Kefla─_

 _ **¡Kale y Caulifla hacen a Kefla!**_

 _Estas palabras resonaron en su mente..._

 _Tras la derrota de Kefla en el torneo de poder Kale y Caulifla cayeron juntas en la banca la fusión se había deshecho la existencia de Kefla fue tan efímera como la pelea ante el saiyajin que la había derrotado._

 _Se había equivocado de oponente y había pagado el precio, la ultima esperanza del sexto universo eran los namekianos Saonel y Pirina, Caulifla le gritaba a Goku, Kale se disculpaba ante todos, Cabba preguntaba si se encontraban bien, Champa perdía las esperanzas poco a poco, Hit se había resignado a aceptar el inminente destino que les aguardaba._

 _Kefla despertó muy agitada, casi sentía que se estaba ahogando, quedándose sin aire, se sentó en la cama, respiro lentamente, poco a poco, pudo observar aun en la oscuridad que Goku seguía dormido._

 _La saiyajin acaricio su propio cabello en señal de frustración, bajando la mirada trataba de pensar y calmarse..._

─ _¿Que diablos fue eso? ¿Un sueño realmente raro? Una pesadilla la verdad... ¿O esto es una visión? No entiendo─_ se lamentaba la saiyajin

─ _¿Kale y Caulifla eliminadas? En la banca, tengo que estar alucinando... ¿Acaso? Significa que eso era lo que debía de suceder si yo no llegaba a este universo, a este tiempo y y-yo... Ahora estoy tan cerca del culpable, en la misma habitación ¡¿Que debo hacer?!─_

 _Kefla_ _decidió no dormir mas, se quedo en silencio en medio de la oscuridad, tratando de descifrar el significado de todo esto y decidida a no volver a experimentar algo similar durante la noche._

 _Pero le fue inevitable el imaginar el que habría sucedido tras su eliminación en el torneo y mas aun que había sucedido con Kale y Caulifla._

─ _Ellas están ahorita en otro universo ignorando completamente mi existencia y sin embargo estoy tan conectada a ellas─_

 _Una lagrima solitaria recorría el rostro de la saiyajin, tan solitaria como ella se sentía por las noches, atormentada por tantas cosas..._


	17. Kefla y Goku Parte 3

_Goku se levanto lentamente de la cama, sin abrir los ojos, se los frotaba con cuidado, abrió los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor._

─ _Aun me duele la cara─_ llevando la mano hacia su cara y tanteando con suavidad ─ _eres increíble Kefla, me alegra haber sido tu oponente por un instante─_ termino por decirse a si mismo.

 _Miro hacia la cama de Kefla, la cual se encontraba completamente desordenada pero la saiyajin no se encontraba ahí..._

─ _¿Kefla?─_ pregunto el saiyajin, al no recibir respuesta alguna se coloco su gi rápidamente y luego camino en dirección al baño y pregunto alzando la voz _─¡¿Kefla?!─_

─ _¿Acaso eres incapaz de sentir mi ki? ¿Para que me llamas tanto?─_ pregunto la saiyajin.

Goku bostezo y murmuro _─Hola Kefla lo siento, solo fue por cortesía y aun tengo un poco de sueño─_

Kefla se acerco a el _─Parece que ya estas mucho mejor─_ al mismo tiempo le palpaba la cara, presionándole las mejillas.

 _Goku soltó un leve gemido de dolor..._

─ _¡Kefla detente eso duele, aaaah ya ya!─_ exclamo el.

Kefla respondió molesta mientras dejaba la cara del saiyajin en paz _─No seas patético solo te revisaba un poco, que llorón resultaste ser─_

─ _Es solo eso, no me interesa tu bienestar... ¿A quien engaño? por mi te puedes morir, si claro... engañate a ti misma Kefla─_ pensó la saiyajin.

Goku exclamo _─¡Oye si pero no con tanta fuerza! ¡Duele!─_ se soba las mejillas.

Kefla cerro los ojos y exhalo con calma _─A veces no pareces un guerrero─_

Goku respondió sonriendo _─Tampoco pareces una guerrera pero pegas muy duro─_

Kefla dijo ─S _olo por eso ultimo que acabas de decir te salvas de que te deje inconsciente de nuevo─_

Goku respondió aun sonriendo _─De la que me salve─_

Kefla se empezó a reír y dijo _─Goku... Sabes yo prepare algo de comer mientras tu dormías─_

Goku exclamo _─¿De veras? ¡Genial!─_

 _Goku se dirigió a la cocina a toda prisa, pero Kefla sujeto el gi de Goku por el cuello y tiro lentamente hacia atrás de el._

─ _Un momento, no te acostumbres, esta es mi forma de disculparme de verdad por dejarte inconsciente de un solo golpe─_

Goku murmuro mirando el techo _─Vaya ¿Era necesario mencionar la parte de "un solo" golpe?─_

Kefla rió y dijo _─Solo un poco para que recuerdes quien es la mejor─_

Goku respondió _─Lo eres pero solo por el momento ademas no pienso dejar de entrenar, gracias a ti se que aun tengo mucho por superar─_

Kefla respondió con ego _─Así me gusta pero te tengo malas noticias ¡Yo soy insuperable!─_

Goku respondió _─Eso solo lo hace mas emocionante─_

Kefla dijo _─Ven ya no perdamos mas el tiempo vamos a comer─_

Goku respondió _─N-no me tienes que arrastrar, s-suéltame Kefla─_

Kefla respondió _─No te estoy arrastrando, me estoy asegurando que no corras y me dejes sin comer a mi─_

Goku respondió _─Yo no seria capaz de hacer eso─_

─ _Si, si claro ¿Acaso se te olvida que soy una saiyajin igual que tu?─_ afirmo ella _─¿Me tomas por tonta?─_

Goku respondió _─No dije eso, jamas ¡Tal ves por que eres una saiyajin como yo que me siento tan emocionado!─_

Kefla sonrió _─¿Emocionado? Bien ahora siéntate─_

 _Había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas._

Goku tomo una silla y se sentó a la ves que pregunto, si preparaste algo _─¿Por que no olfateo nada?─_

 _Kefla sin responder le puso un plato vació para sopa con una cuchara pequeña a Goku en la mesa, Goku arrugó la frente y miró a Kefla pero sin decir nada, la chica saiyajin tomo una olla grande, la destapo, agarro una cuchara grande para sopa, y le sirvió un par de cucharadas llenando el plato de Goku con una mezcla de arroz totalmente aguado con carne._

Goku contemplo a Kefla con algo de confusión, pensando _─Creo que extrañare a Chichi─_

Kefla exclamo frunciendo le el ceño _─¿Que miras? ¡COME!─_

Goku respondió, con cara de niño regañado _─Esta bien─_ y procedió a probar un poco de la comida servida por Kefla.

 _Goku con cara de desagrado pero sacando su lengua de forma cómica grito._

─ _¡KEFLA! ¡ESTO ESTA TAN FRIÓ Y SALADO!─_

 _Kefla miro a Goku sorprendida y exclamo en respuesta._

─ _¡IDIOTA TE DIJE QUE NO SE ME DA LA COCINA!─_

Bajando el tono de voz y sonriendo, prosiguió _─Deja de quejarte tan mal no puede estar ademas me esmere preparando esto para los dos, creo que me adelante al ponerme a cocinar esto tan temprano, no seas exagerado puede que no sea un manjar pero esta delicioso come ¿Si?─_

Goku de forma mas seria le dijo _─No estoy mintiendo prueba lo─_ ofreciéndole una cucharada a la saiyajin, la cual Goku sostenía con su mano.

Kefla le quito la cuchara a Goku a la ves que le decía _─¿Que? ¿Acaso crees que soy una bebe y me tienes que alimentar dándome la comida en la boca?─_

Goku respondió con duda _─Esa no era mi intención, no se que estas pensando─_

Kefla probo y tragando rápido dijo con tono de voz similar al de Kale _─Creo que tienes razón esto quedo horrible, rayos─_ saco la lengua en señal de desagrado.

 _Goku y Kefla guardaron silencio por unos instantes y Goku finalmente mirando a Kefla dijo._

─ _Creo que si calentaras esto un poco no seria tan malo─_

 _Kefla no respondió y coloco la olla sobre la cocina nuevamente y tras encender la cocina Kefla tomo la otra silla y se sentó frente a Goku suspirando_.

Goku dijo en tono burlón _─¿Sabes? Gohan cocina mejor que tu─_

 _Kefla enojada rápidamente tomo el plato que estaba en la mesa para arrojarse lo a Goku pero la saiyajin se detuvo y coloco el plato sobre la mesa lentamente y respondió sin emoción alguna._

─ _Es cierto, viejo─_

 **Mientras la comida seguía calentándose.**

Goku dijo _─Kefla... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?─_

Kefla respondió ─¿Que?─

Goku pregunto _─¿Quienes son Kale y Caulifla?─_

Kefla, entrando en pánico rápidamente respondió _─¿Que? ¿Como sabes esos nombres? ¿Quien te dijo eso?─_ su rostro palideció.

Goku dijo _─No pienses que te estaba espiando o algo por el estilo, pero mientras dormías murmurabas esos nombres, los repetiste unas cuantas veces y no pude evitar el prestarte atención, pero no te quise despertar─_

Kefla sumamente nerviosa, lo cual Goku podía observar, respondió _─Pensé que estabas bien dormido─_

Goku dijo _─Lo estaba pero me desperté por unos instantes y escuche como mencionabas esos nombres, tu voz se que sentías miedo pero no quise decir nada─_

La saiyajin le contesto mientras inconscientemente se estaba arrancando las uñas y con tristeza evidente _─Kale y Caulifla son unas amigas muy cercanas que tuve que abandonar en circunstancias muy difíciles, no las volveré a ver jamas─_

Kefla continuo _─Goku por favor te lo pido, jamas menciones esos nombres nuevamente, no me preguntes sobre ellas, ellas representan muchas cosas para mi, cosas que no puedo explicar y cosas que tu jamas entenderías y cosas que me duelen─_

 _Goku sintiendo la tristeza con la que la saiyajin había respondido, mientras se levantaba y se colocaba frente a Kefla, mirándola directamente a los ojos simplemente susurro._

─ _Comprendo, no preguntare mas nada─_

Kefla también se levanto, tomando ambas manos de Goku con suavidad y respondió _─Gracias por entenderlo─_

 _Kefla le dio un abrazo, el le correspondió sin decir palabra alguna.  
Los dos saiyajin cerraron los ojos, fundiéndose en ese abrazo._ **1**

 **Un par de horas después...**

 _Ambos saiyajin se encontraban frente a frente en el vació que representaba la habitación del tiempo, habían decidido alejarse lo mas posible del portal que conectaba ambas dimensiones a petición de Kefla._

Goku exclamo _─¡Kefla! Ya conoces mi máximo, quiero ver todo lo que tu puedes dar, transformate en super saiyajin─_

Kefla respondió mientras ella se elevaba ligeramente sobre el suelo _─Ya te dije que mi transformación es muy diferente a la tuya, júrame que lo que veras a continuación sera un secreto─_

Goku extrañado por la petición respondió _─¿Kefla? ¿Que sucede? ¡Anda! ¡Es simplemente una transformación, no entiendo de que te preocupas! ¡Relájate y muéstrame tu verdadero poder!─_

Kefla dijo con firmeza _─Son Goku lo vas a jurar ante mi ahora mismo─_

Goku respondió _─Esta bien, esta bien ¡Lo juro!─_

Kefla dijo _─¡Bien! ¡Todo lo que sucederá a partir de ahora sera entre tu y yo!─_ hace una pequeña pausa tronando sus nudillos _─Conviértete en super saiyajin, sera lo mejor para ti─_

 _Kefla descendió de forma brusca se planto con mucha firmeza en el suelo y mientras liberaba un aura de ki entre verde y amarillenta que dejaba a Goku completamente sorprendido con los ojos totalmente abiertos le grito._

─ _¡Son Goku! ¡Conoce a mi otra yo!─_

 _El aura verde se intensificó a mas no poder y alrededor de Kefla comenzaron a aparecer muchas grietas que penetraban en el paisaje blanco de la habitación del tiempo, las grietas se abrían poco a poco y dejaban ver el suave azul y las nubes de la tierra..._

Goku exclamo alarmado _─¡Kefla! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!─_

 _Goku rápidamente respondió convirtiéndose en super saiyajin, entonces el ki generado por Kefla genero una explosión de viento y polvo que empujo y lanzo a Goku hacia atrás a pesar de que este en un reflejo defensivo había intensificado su ki al máximo._

 **Mientras tanto en varias partes de la Tierra...**

 _El cielo daba paso a un espectáculo inimaginable, un fenómeno jamas observado... el cielo parecía quebrarse en ciertos puntos, una luz verde espeluznante invadía el cielo en esos lugares, en todas las ciudades, pueblos, campos donde el fenómeno era visible, algunos simplemente se paraban atónitos a observar el inquietante acontecimiento._

 _Otros corrían a buscar cualquier cámara disponible para grabar o fotografiar el momento, uno que otro intentaba llamar a la policía, ejercito e incluso al mismísimo Mr Satan y muchos mas corrían y huían sin lugar o destino alguno en mente_.

 _Simplemente había llegado el fin ─¿Acaso el monstruo Cell había decidido acabar con la tierra antes del torneo prometido ante las cámaras?─_

 _Piccolo, Trunks, Dende, Mr Popo observaban el cielo desde el palacio, sorprendidos, completamente en silencio, simplemente no había palabra alguna._

 _Vegeta y Bulma junto a Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chaos, Puar, Oolong y el Maestro Roshi se encontraban en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula._

Bulma pregunto muy sorprendida _─Jamás había presenciado o conocido sobre fenómeno atmosférico similar... ¿Cell esta causando esto?─_

 _Mientras los demás preguntaban y murmuraban entre si boquiabiertos sobre el cielo que parecía seguir quebrándose en diferentes lugares._

Vegeta respondió _─No es el... el ki de Cell esta completamente en calma─_

 _Bulma simplemente abrazo a Vegeta, quien seguía observando el cielo._

 _Cell inmóvil en su plataforma observaba el misterioso fenómeno en las_ alturas.

─ _¿Hmmph?─_ exclamo...

 _Mientras intentaba descifrar en su mente el quien o que estaría causando este misterioso evento en todo el planeta._

 _El polvo generado se dispersaba lentamente, las grietas que mostraban el característico color azul del cielo terrestre se encontraban en cualquier lugar, pero de alguna forma rodeando a la saiyajin._

─ _¿La habitación del tiempo? ¿Que sucedió aquí?─_ murmuro Goku, visiblemente afectado.

 _Goku aun con su propio ki envolviéndolo se encontraba en el suelo y se incorporaba lentamente, aun sin poder ver a Kefla, sintió un escalofrió._

─ _¿Que es este ki?─_ pensó el saiyajin.

Mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente, susurro en voz muy baja _─No puede ser, esto es, esto es... esto es... inimaginable, este ki... este ki─_

─ _Penetra cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, jamas había sentido algo así, nunca había imaginado que tal poder pudiera existir, ella esta miles de veces por encima de mi, de todo lo que conozco, Cell, yo, Vegeta e incluso Gohan, somos solo una mala broma para ella─_

 _Pero no lo estaba imaginando, estaba ahí, frente a el, era muy real y lentamente el ki de Goku se desvaneció, aunque conservaba su estado de super saiyajin._

Goku seguía pensando _─No puedo mas, mis sentidos se encuentran completamente abrumados, como puede ser esto posible ¿Quien o que eres tu Kefla?─_

 _El saiyajin del U7 se encontraba en shock, contemplando la figura femenina que se revelaba en medio de la nube de polvo._

 _Sacudiendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados, Goku termino de levantarse y dio un paso al frente, con mucha duda, pero dio un segundo paso._

Kefla exclamo entre la nube de polvo que se desvanecía _─¡¿SORPRENDIDO?!─_

 _Kefla observaba las grietas a su alrededor, pero decidió no darle importancia alguna, era su momento para lucirse y lo estaba disfrutando mas de lo que ella había imaginado._

 **Mientras tanto.**

 _Kaiosama contactaba a Piccolo telepáticamente, con suma urgencia._

─ _Piccolo ¿Me escuchas? ¡Es Kaiosama!─_ Piccolo respondió _─¿Kaiosama? ¿Tu sabes que esta sucediendo?─_

Kaiosama respondió _─¡Algo esta sucediendo en la habitación del tiempo, algo muy malo, es como si la barrera que divide ambas dimensiones fuera a desaparecer!─_

Piccolo exclamo en voz alta _─¿Goku?! ¡Maldita sea sabia que había algo con esa saiyajin, que esta sucediendo!─_

 _Trunks se volteo hacia Piccolo, seguido por Dende y Mr Popo._

Trunks pregunto muy preocupado _─Señor Piccolo ¿Que sucede?─_

Piccolo exclamo _─¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora! ¡Algo muy malo sucede en la habitación del tiempo, tenemos que sacar a Goku y también a esa saiyajin!_ ─

 _Goku pudo finalmente admirar a la saiyajin que despedía un aura entre verde y amarilla muy intensa, sin pronunciar palabra alguna continuo observando._

 _La musculatura que ahora definía a la saiyajin, su pelo color verde pero especialmente sus ojos, esa mirada, tan diferente, era inexplicable para el saiyajin, simplemente se encontraba abrumado._

Pensó ─ _¿Esto fue lo que sintió Frieza cuando yo me transforme frente a el?─_

 _Kefla veía al saiyajin completamente sorprendido, casi podría jurar que estaba pálido y lo estaba disfrutando, su sonrisa era cada ves mas notoria, si alguna ves había planeado una venganza contra Son Goku, sin duda este era su momento, ver al saiyajin completamente desencajado._

Kefla penso ─ _¿No estas tan confiado ahora verdad? sin tu doctrina egoísta, verdad? ¿Sin tu... azul... rojo y tu kaio lo que sea verdad?─_

─ _Si, este es mi momento─_ ella reía y aumentaba su ki descaradamente solo para ver la reacción de Goku.

Kefla pensó _─Aun así... me prohíbo a mi misma subir al siguiente nivel es que... pobre... el pobre esta completamente abrumado ante mi ki, no quiero que le de un ataque al corazón─_

Goku pensaba al mismo tiempo _─¿Ella es inalcanzable? Como alguien puede contener tanto ki dentro de si─_

─ _Kefla─_ murmuro el saiyajin.

 _Kefla camino lentamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna ante el saiyajin, Goku instintivamente retrocedió un paso._

Kefla pregunto _─¿Tienes miedo?─_

La primera pregunta del saiyajin fue _─¿Que has hecho?─_ Kefla respondió sin inmutarse _─Lo que tanto ansiabas, me convertí en super saiyajin─_

Goku respondió _─Es... increíble... Kefla tu... tu─_

Kefla dijo _─¿Yo?─_

Goku dijo _─Unica... si... ¡Tu eres única Kefla!─_ la expresión de shock rápidamente cambio a una de emoción y entusiasmo total.

 _Kefla disminuyó su ki, al punto que el ki que la envolvía desapareció, pero manteniendo su transformación, las grietas alrededor de ellos empezaron a cerrarse, algunas casi de inmediato, otras lentamente._

Trunks sujeto a Piccolo que corría hacia la habitación del tiempo y exclamo _─¡Observe! Las grietas desaparecen─_

Piccolo respondió _─Aun así tenemos que averiguar que esta sucediendo ahí dentro ¡Vamos!─_

Dende interrumpió _─No espere Señor Piccolo... Estoy seguro que Goku no dejaría que algo malo sucediese, por favor confié en el─_

Trunks dijo _─Es verdad dejemos que sea Goku o Kefla los que salgan y nos expliquen lo que esta sucediendo─_ Piccolo respondió _─De acuerdo aun así, esto no me gusta para nada, solo espero que no estemos cometiendo un error─_

Kefla miro a Goku fijamente y dijo bajando el tono de voz _─Goku soy yo─_

Goku dijo _─Discúlpame Kefla es que tu ki, tu ki es sorprendente, es que me quedo sin palabras para describir tu ki, es simplemente asombroso─_

Kefla sonrió y dijo _─¿Vinimos a entrenar verdad?─_

Goku respondió _─¡Es cierto ahora tengo que entrenar muy duro para alcanzar lo inalcanzable!─_

 _Kefla decidió jugarle una broma a Goku._

 _Giro su mano derecha, creo tres esferas de ki verdes y rápidamente las lanzo en dirección a Goku, las tres esferas pasaron a centímetros del saiyajin cuyo tiempo de reacción fue insuficiente y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo detonaron a kilómetros de distancia generando una onda expansiva que lanzo al saiyajin directamente hacia Kefla quien se mantenía firme._

Inmediatamente Kefla grito a todo pulmón _─¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO!─_

 _Goku levanto su mirada para darse cuenta que tenia ambas manos sobre los pechos de la saiyajin, rápidamente quito sus manos._

─ _¡Lo siento, lo siento! fue sin intención─_ exclamo _─Creo que hasta aquí llego el entrenamiento ¡Kefla me va a matar!─_ pensó Goku..


	18. Kefla y Goku Parte 4

**Continua desde el capitulo anterior.**

 _Goku exclamaba a todo pulmón, tratando de disculparse y forzando una sonrisa que no le quedaba en lo mas mínimo._  
 _Kefla se encontraba ante el, enseñándole el puño._  
 _El saiyajin comienza a retroceder al sentirse asustado._

─ _¡Lo siento de veras no fue mi intención, es que tu me tomaste por sorpresa con ese ataque repentino!─_ junta las manos pidiendo perdón _─¡¿Se me olvido decir lo poderoso que fue tu ataque?!─_ dijo Goku para cambiar el tema, lo cual no funciono.

Kefla furiosa respondió _─¡¿ACASO POR ESO TIENES QUE SUJETAR MIS SENOS?!─_

Goku pensó; _Kamisama sálvame, por favor sácame de esta, es como Chichi pero convertida en super saiyajin, por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi... pero que estoy pensando ¡Dende no puede ayudarme en nada!_

Kefla pregunto _─¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta lento o rápido?─_

Goku extrañado y confundido respondió _─¿Que? ¿A que te refieres Kefla?─_ Kefla con crueldad y una sonrisa digna de toda una villana respondió _─Al dolor que sentirás a continuación─_

 **Minutos después...**

 _Goku se encontraba completamente inmovilizado y boca abajo en el suelo._

 _Kefla apoyaba su rodilla derecha sobre la parte baja de la espalda del saiyajin, usaba su mano izquierda para retener y presionar el brazo izquierdo de Goku doblado en su espalda._

 _Goku trataba de liberarse pero era en vano y mientras mas lo intentaba parecía que Kefla lo disfrutaba aun mas._

— _¿Te rindes?—_ pregunto Kefla sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Goku respondió _—¿Rendirme, yo? No me daré por vencido—_

 _Kefla apoyo su rodilla con mas fuerza aun y Goku respondió._

— _Kefla... m- me estoy quedando sin aire—_

Kefla dijo _—La solución es muy fácil, tienes que rendirte—_

─ _¡Dilo!─_ exclamo ella, muy decidida.

Goku respondió con dificultad, entre jadeos y quejidos de dolor ─ _Jamas, yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente, no importa que tan poderosa eres─_

Kefla respondió _─Que obstinado eres ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que podemos durar así?─_

Goku apenas pudo responder _─No lo se Kefla... No pareces molesta, creo que esto te gusta y mucho, disfrutas maltratarme jeje─_

Kefla dijo mientras se reía _─Tienes razón, la idea de tenerte completamente dominado es encantadora, tendré que empezar a buscar excusas a partir de ahora para tenerte a mis pies─_

Goku murmuro _─Ya Kefla suéltame, es suficiente de verdad─_

Kefla dijo _─Pues rindete por que a este ritmo te voy a partir los huesos y eso no me gustaría─_ Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Goku susurro _─Kefla... ¿Sabes algo?─_ Kefla aflojo un poco y pregunto _─¿Que?─_ Goku respondió _─Preferiría entrenar con Cell... Creo que me iría mejor con el que contigo─_

Kefla respondió _—¡Son Goku eres un estúpido!—_

 _La saiyajin furiosa volvió a incrementar la presión ejercida sobre Goku, repentinamente este perdió la transformación de super saiyajin dejando de moverse._

 _Inmediatamente Kefla soltó a Goku y suavemente lo sacudió por la espalda preguntando._

— _¿Goku? ¿Estás bien?—_ Kefla murmuro angustiada _—Ay no puede ser ¿Otra ves no? Se me fue la mano... ¿Goku?—_

 _Súbitamente Goku se transformo en super saiyajin, sorprendiendo a la chica quien no reacciono, totalmente inmóvil._

 _Goku se incorporo inmediatamente y rodeo a la saiyajin a toda velocidad mientras la saiyajin se daba la vuelta y exclamaba inocentemente._

— _Uff menos mal que est—_

 _Cuando fue interrumpida por Goku que sujeto su cabello y la estrello de cabeza contra el suelo con toda la fuerza posible._

Goku exclamo aun sin soltarle el pelo _—¡GANE!—_

Kefla aun tirada en el suelo y sin levantar la cabeza murmuro _—Eso no es valido, tramposo, miserable, viejo cobarde—_

Goku respondió sonriente _—¿Ves que yo también puedo divertirme?—_

 **En la tierra, siguiendo una escala de tiempo completamente distinta.**

 _Tras volar a toda velocidad por unos minutos._  
 _Piccolo arribaba al jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, su llegada ya era conocida por todos los presentes que habían percibido el ki del namekiano cuando se dirigía hacia ellos._

Krillin fue el primero en salir e inmediatamente saludo al namek con mucho entusiasmo _—¡Hey Piccolo!—_

Tien un poco mas atrás, dijo _—Me imagino que tu presencia aquí se debe al extraño fenómeno en el cielo ¿O me equivoco?—_

Yamcha pregunto _—¿Es verdad? ¿Sabes que esta ocurriendo Piccolo?—_

Vegeta interrumpió y dijo _—¿Que vienes a hacer aquí insecto? Si no tienes información útil mas vale que te largues de una ves—_

Finalmente Bulma se acerca exclamando _—Chicos... ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!—_

 _Inmediatamente todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la anfitriona y señora de la casa._

Piccolo murmuró para luego proseguir _—Gracias... A ver escuchen atentamente, la verdad no se bien que es lo que esta sucediendo—_

Vegeta exclamo _—Excelente... entonces puedes largarte de una vez—_

Bulma dijo _—Vegeta déjalo hablar —_

 _El saiyajin simplemente se reclinó contra una pared sin responder._

Piccolo continuo — _Estaba en el palacio de kami cuando Kaiosama me contacto y me dijo que algo muy malo ocurría en la habitación del tiempo, básicamente que la barrera que separa esa dimensión y la nuestra estaba desapareciendo—_

 _Mientras Piccolo hacia una breve pausa los demás comenzaban a hacer preguntas sin cesar, hasta que el namekiano prosiguió..._

— _No se si ustedes saben pero Goku y esa saiyajin... Kefla, pidieron la habitación para sostener una pelea o para entrenar, bueno en realidad ese tema no me importa, el hecho es que sospecho que algo dentro de la habitación causo este extraño acontecimiento en el cielo—_

Vegeta respondió _—¿Eso es todo? ¿No necesito indicarte la salida o si?—_

Bulma dijo _—¡Vegeta no seas grosero!—_

Yamcha dijo en tono cómplice — _Es cierto Vegeta no seas grosero—_

 _Vegeta le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Yamcha e ignoro a Bulma para evitar discutir con ella delante de los demás._

Piccolo que guardaba silencio se dirigió al saiyajin _—Vegeta... Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, es algo que no puede esperar—_

Vegeta dijo _—¿Conmigo? Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar y si es sobre Cell, aun menos—_

Piccolo dijo _─No es sobre Cell─_ Vegeta respondió _─Tienes mi atención pero habla ya, estas desperdiciando mi tiempo─_

 _Piccolo dijo nuevamente, en tono de voz mas alto y dirigiéndose a todos los que los rodeaban._

─ _A solas─_

Bulma suspiro y exclamo a la vez que rodeaba a todos con sus brazos _─Bien... chicos... todos adentro─_

 **Varios minutos después.**

 _Tras quedar los dos a solas, Vegeta dio unos pasos dándole la espalda al namekiano para finalmente inquirir con aires de desprecio._

─ _¿Cual es el misterio?─_

Piccolo aclaro su garganta _─Kefla─_

Vegeta respondió _─¿Kefla?─_

Piccolo dijo _─La saiyajin Kefla─_ Vegeta respondió sin mostrar interés _─Nada solamente se lo que sabemos todos los demás y que a este paso se convertirá en la próxima mujer de Kakarotto─_ rio el saiyajin.

─ _Vegeta, es en serio─_ dijo el namek.

Vegeta respondió _─¿Que parte de que no se nada que los otros no sepan no te quedo clara? Pensé que los namekianos tenían un oído superior─_

Piccolo sin darle importancia alguna al comentario despectivo pregunto _─Entonces explícame por qué vives repitiendo que eres el príncipe de los saiyajin, si no sabes nada útil sobre una de los tuyos─_

Vegeta escupiendo al suelo respondió _─¿Acaso crees que yo seguía a todos los saiyajin en el planeta vegeta o algo por el estilo? Esta bien sabandija, para que no digas que yo no coopero con la clase baja te diré un par de cosas─_

─ _Primero no se nada, segundo hay muchas cosas que puedo asumir... Entre ellas las siguientes cosas─_

 _Piccolo guarda silencio._

─ _La chica es una saiyajin de raza pura eso es innegable, de alguna forma perdió o nació sin cola, pero eso es irrelevante en este momento, tiene la actitud de una saiyajin, tal ves por eso Kakarotto esta actuando como un idiota pero eso no es nuevo, solo que el idiota ahora es mucho mas idiota ¿Entiendes?─_

─ _Frieza jamas dejaría una mujer saiyajin con vida, acaso crees que se arriesgaría a que yo, Nappa o Raditz formáramos pareja con una saiyajin y que tuviéramos hijos o acaso crees que destruyo el planeta vegeta por que los fuegos artificiales le parecieron hermosos─_

Tras escupir nuevamente al suelo añadió _─Al bastardo seguramente le pareció hermoso pero me estoy desviando del tema─_

─ _Ahora supongamos que toda esa basura de que Frieza decidió dejarla con vida y trabajando en secreto para el es cierta─_

─ _¿Acaso no crees que en cuanto el observara que el poder de la chica superara cierto limite el la hubiese eliminado?─_

─ _¿Como me vas a decir que posee un poder similar al de Trunks? Tu y yo sabemos que esa clase de poder no se obtiene de la noche a la mañana y si poseía ese poder por que no asesino a Frieza ella misma?─_

─ _Cualquier sobreviviente del Planeta Vegeta con el poder suficiente hubiese ejecutado al bastardo enseguida... ¿Y que crees? Kakarotto desperdicio su oportunidad, al menos mi hijo termino lo que el inepto de Kakarotto no pudo terminar─_

─ _Pero ella llegó con un atuendo y nave similar a las que tu usabas, incluso aterrizo en el mismo lugar que tu y Nappa─_ dijo Piccolo.

Vegeta respondió _─Eso es lo único que no puedo explicar de forma coherente, pero fácilmente pudo haber robado una nave, una armadura, me imagino que hay un montón de buenos para nada peleándose las sobras del imperio de Frieza y Cold_ ─

─ _Ahora mismo, cualquiera podría obtener una nave y tecnología pertenecientes a las antiguas fuerzas de Frieza─_

 _Vegeta da una vuelta por el lugar, pensativo._

─ _Con acceso a la nave en la que llegó la chica podría fácilmente averiguar de donde proviene además de otras cosas muy interesantes─_

Piccolo respondió _─Parece que tantos golpes en la cabeza no te han afectado tanto como creía─_

Vegeta respondió _─Cállate y déjame continuar, después no te quejes con los demás del por que no pierdo mi tiempo con basuras como ustedes, ahora hmmmph─_

─ _¿Ves por que toda la historia de esta chica es tremenda mierda? Tal vez engañe a todos los idiotas que están ahí atrás, pero a mi no─_ dijo el saiyajin mientras señalaba al grupo.

Piccolo sarcásticamente respondió _─Bulma se encuentra ahí cargando a tu hijo en brazos─_

Vegeta dijo _─¿Se te esta pegando la idiotez Kakarotto verdad? Me refiero a la banda de idiotas que la rodean, cuando tenga la oportunidad de hablar con la chica a solas fácilmente podre descifrar todo este patético enredo, ahora no me hagas perder mas tiempo y ya sabes por donde te puedes ir ─_ dijo mientras señalaba hacia el cielo.

Piccolo respondió _─Es primera ves que cooperas en algo ¿De veras no te interesa nada sobre esta saiyajin?─_

Vegeta mirando fijamente al namek responde _─Aquí vamos otra vez insecto ¿Que no acabo de decir que quiero hablar con ella a solas?─_

Piccolo dijo _─Ya entendí, a pesar de todo parece que te agrada la idea de que una mujer de la raza saiyajin sobreviviera─_

Vegeta manteniéndose estoico, dijo _─No es lo que estas pensando, me intriga, pero mi relación con Bulma va muy bien y eso no te incumbe a ti, miserable insecto, lárgate ahora por que si me preguntas algo mas no dudaré en asesinarte aquí mismo─_

Piccolo respondió _─No hace falta entendí mas cosas de las que tu crees─_

 _Al mismo tiempo que le contestaba se elevaba y aceleraba a toda velocidad por los cielos de la Capital del Oeste._

Piccolo pensó; _Es extraño después de deshacerse de Nappa sin darle importancia alguna, pareciera que le importa un poco la vida de la chica, quien lo diría..._ _Ahora necesito buscar a Gohan._

 **De regreso en la habitación del tiempo.**

Kefla murmuro _─Suéltame... No querrás que me suelte por mi misma, por que lo que te haré sera peor así que te lo pido por las buenas, la única razón por la cual aun me sujetas es que te doy la oportunidad de reconocer mi superioridad─_

 _Termino de decir Kefla con un tono de voz muy arrogante._

Goku respondió muy sonriente _─Espera... Vamos a tomar esto como un entrenamiento... Trata de liberarte pero con técnica, no con fuerza, además sabes que por fuerza yo no tengo oportunidad alguna contra ti en este momento─_

Goku continuo _─No se trata de que seas superior a mi o no, en realidad lo eres es verdad, pero recuerda que prometimos ayudarnos mutuamente ¿O ya se te olvido?─_

Kefla respondió con lentitud _─Lo recuerdo... Tienes razón─_

 _Instantáneamente Kefla se apoyó en ambas manos, tomó impulso giro y utilizo sus piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio a Goku._

─ _Mucho mejor pero te ayudó bastante la diferencia que existe entre nuestra velocidad de reacción, al menos ya comprendes un poco como debemos de trabajar─_

Kefla respondió _─Eres sumamente irritante cuando te comportas como si fueras superior a mi, me enloqueces─_

Goku respondió _─¿Eso es bueno o malo?─_

Kefla dijo _─Mientras sigas con vida, creo que es algo bueno─_

 _Ambos saiyajin rieron un poco._

 **3 Días después de entrar en la habitación del tiempo.**

─ _Kefla, vas muy bien manteniéndote en super saiyajin, has progresado bastante controlando tu ki, me impresionas─_ dijo Goku, felicitando la.

Kefla respondió _─Pensaba que tendría algún problema, no tendré problema alguno con tus retos, creo que lo único difícil es tener que aguantarte a ti por tanto tiempo─_ sonrió la saiyajin.

Goku le pregunto con curiosidad _─Kefla quise evitar las preguntas pero tengo mucha curiosidad ¿Por que nuestras transformaciones son tan diferentes?─_

Kefla bromeo _─Pues es obvio eres un debilucho─_

Goku respondió _─En serio Kefla ¿Tienes idea?─_

Kefla respondió _─Ya te lo dije antes... nací así, diferente... muy diferente a cualquiera que conozcas─_ dijo en voz baja la saiyajin.

Goku respondió _─¿Te trae malos recuerdos verdad?─_

 _Kefla respondió de forma enigmática aunque sin poder disimular su tristeza._

─ _Es peor... Si tus recuerdos no fueran en realidad tus recuerdos así sean buenos o malos─_

─ _¿Qué harías? Si toda tu vida, memorias, experiencias y hasta las mas mínimas sensaciones se basaran en la de otras personas─_

─ _Los tienes en tu mente, los puedes visualizar y vivir una y otra ves en tu cabeza, pero sabes que no te pertenecen a ti─_ Kefla bajo la mirada.

Goku respondió _─Suena muy complicado, eso es algo que no puedo imaginar─_

Kefla dijo _─Entonces no lo podrás entender─_

Goku dijo _─No, pero puedo entender que aunque lo disimulas muy bien, sufres en silencio─_

Kefla pensó _─Eso seria lo mejor, sufrir sola en silencio pero solo las veo y imagino a ellas, eso es peor que el silencio─_

Kefla le dijo _─Al menos el hecho de que estés aquí, significa mucho para mi─_

Goku respondió _─No estas sola, no comprendo muchas cosas pero conocerte ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido─_

Kefla respondió en voz muy baja _─Gracias Goku─_ mientras pensaba _─Al menos gracias a ti me estoy forjando mi propia identidad y mi propia historia─_

 **3 Semanas después de entrar en la habitación del tiempo,** **mientras ambos estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, cansados tras algo de entrenamiento.**

─ _Goku, es mi impresión o me observas con detenimiento cuando me quito la ropa─_ la saiyajin reía mientras traía puesto un conjunto de ropa intima muy sexy.

Goku respondió con una ligera sonrisa _─Es tu impresión ademas ¿Como puedo evitar el no verte a los ojos cuando conversamos?─_

Kefla algo sonrojada respondió ─ _Siempre seras un idiota pero me agradas, en serio─_ lo miraba de arriba a abajo y pensaba _─Mas de lo que yo quisiera admitir... Eres realmente único, Son Goku─_

Goku respondió _─Aun sigo con vida, recuerdo que prometiste volverme a golpear si te llegaba a mirar en momentos como este─_

Kefla dijo _─Olvida eso... Estamos viviendo juntos aquí, solos... Me he acostumbrado a tu presencia y tu a la mía ¿O no? Somos guerreros saiyajin, es estúpido molestarse por cosas como esas─_

Goku respondió _─Kefla... Eres especial, ¿Lo sabes?─_

Kefla respondió _─¡Claro soy la mejor y soy única!─_

Goku respondió apenado _─No es eso, es difícil de explicar pero tu también me agradas─_

Kefla respondió entre risas _─Eso no tiene nada de difícil ¿Acaso insinúas que es difícil el hecho de que yo le agrade a alguien?─_

Goku respondió _─Solo si no golpearas tan fuerte─_

 _Kefla le dedico un guiño con su ojo derecho._

 **5 Meses después de entrar en la habitación del tiempo.**

─ _Oye Goku ¿Recuerdas que te pregunte si poseías una transformación mas poderosa?─_

─ _Lo recuerdo, fue bastante extraña la forma en la que me preguntaste eso─_

Kefla afirmo con toda la seriedad del caso _─Super saiyajin fase 2─_

Goku respondió seriamente _─¿Es eso posible Kefla?─_ lleva una mano hacia su mentón _─¿Una transformacion superior a la del super saiyajin ordinario?─_

─ _Si muy posible─_ le dijo ella sin pestañear.

Goku pregunto _─Kefla... la única forma en la que estés tan segura de esto es que conozcas a alguien con la capacidad de usar esa transformación o que tu─_

Kefla respondió _─Que yo la posea... ¿Verdad? ¿Eso ibas a decir?─_

Goku respondió entusiasmado ─¡Tienes que enseñarme ahora mismo!─ el saiyajin se detiene un momento, pensativo.

─ _Aunque acabo de recordar algo, mi hijo... cuando entrenamos juntos hubo una ocasión en la que su ki se elevo de manera muy brusca, aunque fue por unos instantes, un aura eléctrica lo rodeo por instantes ¿Te refieres a eso?─_

Kefla dijo _─Si así es... Creo que lo que me describes es perfectamente el SSJ2─_

Kefla reflexionaba; _Entonces Gohan fue la primera persona en alcanzar tal poder aquí, claro si yo no estuviera ahora aquí mismo... Increíble._

Goku la tomo de los hombros, suplicando _─¡Kefla por favor muéstrame ese poder!─_ sin embargo, Kefla respondió rotundamente _─No─_

Goku pregunto, quitando sus manos de los hombros de la saiyajin _─¿Pero por que?─_

Kefla respondió _─Aun recuerdo tu cara cuando use mi transformación por primera vez, si uso mi SSJ2 muchas cosas se podrían salir de control, ademas no quiero enseñarle este poder a nadie por el momento, espero lo entiendas─_

Goku algo desilusionado dijo _─No lo entiendo es casi como si lo tuvieras prohibido, porque inventas excusas raras ¿Quien podría prohibirte algo a ti?─_

Kefla respondió _─Ni lo imaginas─_ Goku inquirió _─¿Explícame?─_

─ _Olvídalo antes de que me hagas enojar, hagamos algo... Tratare de ayudarte a lograr el SSJ2─_

Goku respondió _─¡¿De veras?!─_

Kefla dijo _─No estoy segura pero tenemos que intentarlo, ademas así me dejaras en paz a veces haces demasiadas preguntas─_

Goku respondió _─¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor definitivamente!─_

Kefla sonrió y dijo _─¿En serio? ¿Cuantas saiyajin conoces como para decir que soy la mejor?─_

Goku respondió _─Pues solamente tu─_

─ _Tonto─_ afirmo ella mientras reía.

 **Piccolo y Gohan se encontraban conversando en un risco cercano a la Montaña Paoz.**

─ _Gohan dime que piensas sobre Kefla, tu sabes la saiyajin que esta junto a Goku ahora mismo─_

Gohan dudándolo un poco respondió _─No es mala persona, solo creo que es muy impulsiva─_

Piccolo pregunto _─¿Por que crees que Goku confía tanto en ella?─_

Gohan respondió _─¿Acaso tu no confías en ella?─_

Piccolo dijo _─Tengo mis dudas, siempre es mejor estar un paso adelante, especialmente en los tiempos que estamos viviendo─_

Gohan respondió _─Usted siempre tan precavido, tiene razón Señor Piccolo, la verdad también pienso que ella oculta algo pero eso no es lo que me intriga─_

Piccolo lo miro y respondió _─¿No?─_ Gohan aseveró _─Es la forma en la que ella nos mira, con tanta familiaridad, es como si nos conociera de otro lugar ¿Usted no se ha dado cuenta también?─_

Piccolo pensaba ─ _¿Es eso posible?─_ para luego responder _─Pero de donde ademas ninguno de nosotros conoce a Kefla, ni siquiera Vegeta sabe algo de ella─_

Gohan dijo _─Yo estoy seguro que ella, si nos conoce o sabe algunas cosas de nosotros, ella no es mala, pero parece muy confundida o perdida a veces, es extraño pero estoy muy seguro de esto─_

Piccolo respondió _─¿Perdida? ¿A que te refieres Gohan?─_

Gohan asintió con la cabeza antes de afirmar con mucha seguridad _─En sus pensamientos, es como si la estuvieran consumiendo por dentro, solo mira sus ojos─_

Piccolo dijo _─Gracias Gohan, siempre me sorprendes con algo nuevo─_

─ _De nada, Señor Piccolo─_

 _Tras esta breve platica ambos partirían siguiendo diferentes destinos._  
 _Uno hacia el Palacio de Kamisama y el otro de regreso a la Montaña Paoz._

 **Habitación del tiempo.**

─ _En tu espalda, concentra el ki en tu espalda ¡No espera! Un poco mas ¿No sientes una sensación?─_ pregunto Kefla.

Goku respondió dejando de elevar su ki _─No siento nada Kefla... Creo que esto no esta funcionando pero no me rendiré ¿Creo que todo esto lo dices por algo verdad?_ ─

Kefla respondió _─Si, Por la experiencia de una amiga muy cercana a mi─_

Goku dijo _─Tu amiga tiene que ser realmente fuerte─_

Kefla respondió algo triste _─Esta es una de las cosas de las que no debemos hablar Goku, sigamos inténtalo de nuevo, se que ya estas cerca de lograrlo─_

 **10 Meses después de entrar en la habitación del tiempo.**

─ _¡HAAAA!─_

 _Gritaba Goku con vitalidad renovada, su pelo se erizaba aún más, su ki se incrementaba a niveles que el no creía posibles para si mismo, aunque gracias a una Kefla que lo animó y lo ayudó a no darse por vencido en momentos en los cuales superar el límite de su cuerpo parecía un reto imposible de vencer, aun para alguien que no se rinde a la primera._

 _Un destello eléctrico empezaba a surgir lentamente a su alrededor._  
 _Las chispas cobraban intensidad saltando y relampagueando junto a su ki._

Kefla emocionada grito _─¡Lo has logrado, de veras! ¡¿Puedes sentirlo?!─_

 _El ki de Goku finalmente se estabilizo, con la electricidad que rodeaba al saiyajin._

Goku respondió _─¡Kefla esto es increíble! Aun así, este poder... Tu me superas por mucho aun sin necesidad de transformarte en una super saiyajin─_

Kefla respondió _─No pareces feliz ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no es suficiente?─_

─ _¿Acaso quieres la fase 3?─_ murmuro ella, el saiyajin arrugo la frente en señal de sorpresa y exclamo _─¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Existe también un nivel superior a este?!─_

Kefla sonrió y respondió _─Tonto... ¿Nunca te conformas con tu poder verdad?─_

Kefla pensó mirando al saiyajin con felicidad; _¿Obvio que no? Me pregunto que lograras después del Ultra Instinto, realmente si hay alguien capaz de romper cualquier limite, ese eres tu viejo..._

Goku dijo, espera no me mal entiendas, esto es realmente increíble, Cell no representa amenaza alguna para nosotros, claro eso lo supe después de ver tu poder, pero incluso sin tu presencia, el ya no tiene posibilidad alguna, es extraño por que deseaba tener una pelea realmente excelente contra Cell, aun puedo tenerla si me contengo un poco ademas tengo un plan... Kefla interrumpió, nunca cambies Goku... nunca cambies.

Goku dijo, pareces nostálgica. Kefla respondió, si.. me haces recordar a alguien muy especial, mientras pensaba... _eres tu tonto, ¿te darás cuenta?_

 **Ultimo día, horas antes de salir de la habitación del tiempo.**

 _Kefla y Goku se encontraban frente a frente, extrañamente en el mismo lugar en el cual Kefla había dejado inconsciente a Goku casi un año atrás._

Kefla exclamo _─¿No te trae recuerdos este lugar?─_

─ _No planeas dejarme inconsciente de nuevo ¿Verdad?─_

Kefla respondió _─¡Claro que si!─_

Goku respondió _─¡Claro que no! Pero por eso establecimos reglas esta ves ¿o no?─_

─ _Igual planeo dejarte inconsciente pero no te preocupes, no de un golpe como aquella vez ahora si me voy a divertir en grande contigo─_

Aunque no se le diera bien Goku respondió con algo de sarcasmo _─Gracias que generosa─_ Kefla pregunto _─¿Entonces ya sabes ?─_

Goku dijo _─¿Que cosa?─_

Kefla exclamo molesta _─¡No puedes ser tan estúpido! lo que acordamos ayer! No usaras ese ataque tuyo, el kame no se que... Yo no usare transformación alguna, tu usas tu SSJ2 y yo me contendré en un nivel similar al tuyo todo el tiempo, ademas de que no usare ataques de ki─_

Goku parpadeo _─Eso ultimo no lo recuerdo─_

Kefla dijo _─Eso es nuevo, lo acabo de añadir a las reglas de nuestro pequeño encuentro solo quiero hacer nuestra ultima pelea en este lugar mas memorable─_ rio ella.

Kefla grito _─¡¿LISTO?!─_

Goku se transformo en SSJ2 sin esfuerzo alguno y exclamo _─¡¿Impaciente?!─_ dando un paso al frente le pregunto a la chica saiyajin _─¿Vienes tu o voy yo?─_ Kefla respondió con alegría _─¡Defiéndete lo mejor que puedas!─_

 _Dicho esto, Kefla se lanzo a toda velocidad directamente hacia Goku..._


	19. Acrobacias

**Continua desde el capitulo anterior.**

 _Goku bloqueo el golpe que provenía de Kefla a toda velocidad, cruzando sus antebrazos para cubrir su rostro, Kefla usando su velocidad desapareció y apareció por encima del saiyajin._

 _Kefla procedió a propinarle un golpe a Goku juntando ambas manos al mismo tiempo mientras cruzaba los dedos, Goku nuevamente logro bloquear el ataque._

Goku exclamo con una mezcla de emoción y agitación _─¡Es el segundo ataque que diriges a mi cabeza! ¡¿Acaso quieres noquearme rápido?!─_

 _Kefla le respondió, mientras usaba su velocidad para desaparecer fuera de la vista del saiyajin una vez mas._

─ _¡Te dije que te dejaría inconsciente de nuevo pero te prometí que no seria con un solo golpe!─_ rio la chica saiyajin de forma descarada.

 _Kefla reaparecía atrás de Goku, tratando de asestarle un codazo en la nuca, esta vez el saiyajin de la tierra esquivo agachando su cabeza rápidamente._

 _La chica saiyajin volvió a incrementar su velocidad para desaparecer otra vez._

Goku respondió _─¡Kefla! ¡Si no cambias tu patrón de ataque esto no sera divertido!─_

 _Kefla apareció a la izquierda del saiyajin, intentado propinarle una patada a la altura del rostro, Goku bloqueo el ataque alzando su antebrazo, rápidamente uso el brazo que tenia libre para sujetar la pierna de la saiyajin y arrojarla a toda velocidad._

 _Goku rápidamente partió a toda velocidad tras la saiyajin que impactaba con su espalda en el suelo, utilizando su puño derecho para tratar de golpear a Kefla en el mentón pero Kefla rápidamente rodó de costado hacia su izquierda apenas esquivando el golpe del del saiyajin._

─ _¡Buen movimiento!─_ exclamo Goku.

Kefla cortesmente respondió _─¡Gracias!─_

 _A la vez que rodaba hacia la derecha para volver a esquivar un segundo intento del saiyajin de golpearla, Goku repitió el movimiento una tercera vez pero antes de terminar la ejecución del mismo, ella cruzó ambas piernas sobre la espalda del saiyajin y rápidamente uso su cabeza para golpear la de Goku._

─ _¡Ay!─_ Exclamo el ante el golpe.

 _Kefla volvió a repetir el golpe aun sujetando a Goku con ambas piernas._

Ella exclamo con una mueca de dolor _─¡Maldita sea creo que eso fue lo peor que pude hacer, eres un cabeza dura!─_

 _Goku respondió con el mismo movimiento, Kefla libero al saiyajin pero no logro esquivar el cabezazo por parte de Goku._

Goku chillo debido al dolor y se lamento adolorido _─Tu eres incluso mas cabeza dura que yo─_

 _De manera muy cómica ambos estaban en el suelo lado a lado sobando sus frentes, pero Goku tomó la iniciativa nuevamente utilizando su mano izquierda para concentrar su ki, formando una esfera a la vez que rodaba rápidamente hacia la derecha donde se encontraba Kefla._

 _Quien nuevamente no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió el ataque directamente, la explosión fue enorme y debido a la proximidad de ambos saiyajin._

 _Goku no pudo salir ileso de su propio ataque, la onda expansiva se encargo de separar a ambos saiyajin a unos metros de distancia._

Aun en el suelo, con ambos brazos cruzados de manera defensiva sobre su estomago Kefla exclamo _─¡Nn poco mas y me matas! ¡¿Con que quieres jugar rudo verdad?!─_

Goku respondió mientras se levantaba rápidamente _─¡Aunque estés conteniendo tu ki a un nivel muy similar al mio, se que debo ir con todo en esta batalla contra ti!─_

 _Kefla también se levanto, contemplando las quemaduras en sus brazos que el ataque había sido en serio._

─ _¡Eso prueba que me conoces muy bien, sabes que no acepto las sobras de nadie!─_

 _Goku emocionado incremento su ki aun mas, el aura dorada y la electricidad que envolvían al saiyajin cobran vida nuevamente._

Kefla pregunto _─¿Estas superando tus limites?─_

Goku respondió _─¡Por supuesto! Tu me ayudaste a romper una gran barrera, esto es lo mínimo que puede ofrecerte como recomienza─_ el saiyajin no pudo evitar sonreír, radiando felicidad.

Kefla respondió muy sonriente, aunque con ligero sarcasmo _─Vaya pero que generoso, muéstrame un poco mas de tu generosidad, Son Goku─_

 _Goku y Kefla se lanzaron a toda velocidad el uno contra el otro, intercambiando golpes a la vez que se elevaban por los aires frente a frente._

 _Los dos chocaron sus puños directamente, derecha y luego izquierda ambos respondieron a la situación sujetando la mano del rival correspondiente con firmeza._

 _Kefla respondió con un rodillazo dirigido al estomago de Goku._

 _Goku utilizó su propia rodilla para bloquear la rodilla de Kefla y responder al mismo tiempo con un movimiento similar al de ella_.

 _Kefla golpeo a Goku con su cabeza, el cual momentáneamente aflojo, aprovechó el aturdimiento del saiyajin y le sujeto el torso utilizando sus piernas de manera de la misma forma en que lo había hecho momentos atrás, con sus brazos termino de envolver al saiyajin._

Goku exclamo rápidamente _─¡Es la segunda ves que me sujetas de esta forma!─_

Kefla respondió _─¡Que puedo decir me gusta jugar rudo, aquí acaba todo viejo!─_

 _Inmediatamente se lanzó a toda velocidad sujetando a Goku firmemente con la intensión de estrellarlo de cabeza en el suelo, un movimiento arriesgado ya que ella podría impactar de cabeza también si no calculaba cuando liberar a Goku y ascender nuevamente._

Goku susurro mientras caían a toda velocidad _─Lo siento, Kefla─_

 _Menos de un segundo después Kefla liberó a Goku a escasos metros sobre el suelo, este fríamente justo antes del impacto se logro teletransportar ubicándose detrás de Kefla que apenas esquivaba el suelo elevándose, Kefla giro al darse cuenta quedando frente a Goku._

 _Goku la sujetó por el cuello, Kefla intentó liberar su cuello sujetando la mano del saiyajin pero fue muy tarde, Goku presiono en dirección descendente, tras lo cual ambos se estrellaron a toda velocidad con Goku aun sujetando firmemente el cuello de la chica._

 _La explosión fue atronadora, una enorme nube de polvo se levantó, en medio de un enorme cráter se encontraba Goku cara a cara sobre Kefla, la cual se había llevado la peor parte del impacto final._

 _Goku prácticamente había amortiguado el golpe utilizando el cuerpo de la saiyajin, totalmente exhausto dejo de apretar el cuello de la saiyajin, pero continuaba sujetándolo...  
Volviendo a su estado base le pregunto entre jadeos..._

─ _¿Kefla? ¿Te encuentras bien?─_

 _Kefla abrió los ojos y tosiendo repetidamente con voz muy baja susurro._

─ _Suelta mi cuello, viejo tonto─_

 _Goku retiro su mano lentamente, permaneciendo inmóvil...  
La miraba directo a los ojos hipnotizado._

─ _Tu mano ahí no idiota... Mejor quítate de encima, me cuesta respirar─_ dijo Kefla con tos nuevamente.

 _Goku se dio cuenta que simplemente había deslizado su mano por el cuerpo de la saiyajin, luego dio un giro quedando al lado de Kefla en el fondo del cráter, las ropas de ambos quedaron completamente rasgadas._

Kefla dijo aun con tos y jadeos _─Mucho mejor viejo... Te concedo la victoria─_

Goku respondió extenuado _─Perdóname fue la emoción del momento─_

La saiyajin susurro _─Tu teletransportación siempre sera un problema, me siento derrotada─_

Goku respondió _─No... En realidad siempre conservaste un nivel de ki igual al mío, en todo momento, incluso en el instante final, cuando simplemente pudiste elevar tu ki un poco y acabar conmigo de cualquier forma siempre respetaste nuestro acuerdo... Tu eres la ganadora aquí─_

 _Ambos charlaban con mucha dificultad tras la batalla sostenida, mirando el cielo blanquecino del lugar._

Kefla respondió _─No me regales la victoria tonto, no quiero las sobras─_

Goku volteo la cabeza, mirándola _─No fue mi intensión... No puedo moverme, me duele todo mi cuerpo─_

Kefla susurro _─No te quejes me usaste como una alfombra, caíste sobre mi─_

Goku sonrió _─Fue suerte un giro mas y hubiera quedado aplastado─_

Kefla respondió _─No importa... Dame tu mano─_

Goku extrañado pregunto _─¿Para que?─_

Kefla dijo _─Siempre haces preguntas en los momentos mas absurdos─_

 _La saiyajin tomo la mano de Goku y sosteniéndola en el aire murmuro._

─ _Que esto quede como un empate... Así salvo un poco de mi dignidad y no me regalas tu estúpida victoria, Son Goku─_

 _Aun adolorido el saiyajin rio, Kefla empezó a reír junto a el, los dos contemplaban el cielo y reían sin parar, felices._

Kefla le susurro _─Párate ya y ayúdame que estoy peor q-que tu─_

Goku le susurro en respuesta _─Espera un poco aun no me responden los músculos─_

─ _Deja de reír entonces imbécil─_ dijo la chica.

Goku respondió sonriendo _─No puedo, es que tu no dejas de sonreír─_

Luego añadiría _─Kefla levántate tu, aun tienes energía para quejarte─_ mientras volvía a reír,

Kefla rio también y finalmente respondió _─Entonces ambos nos quedamos aquí─_

─ _No me molesta la idea─_ le dijo el.

─ _Ni a mi, viejo─_ dijo ella.


	20. La Nave

**La puerta de la habitación del tiempo se abrió.**

 _Trunks y Piccolo se encontraban frente a dicha puerta y ambos se sorprendieron al observar el aspecto de Goku y Kefla, los dos salieron al mismo tiempo, apoyándose entre si para mantenerse de pie._

Piccolo exclamo _─¡Rayos! ¡¿Que clase de entrenamiento realizaron ahí dentro?!─_ a la ves nota el aspecto de ambos saiyajin, mirándolos de arriba a abajo.

Trunks dijo _─Pense que solamente tendrían una pelea y que entrenarían un poco, no que se quedarían casi todo el año dentro, pero no me molesta─_

Goku respondió tratando de sonreír pero claramente lastimado _─Ese era el plan Trunks, pero sucedieron muchas cosas, discúlpanos porque se que has estado esperando para entrar─_

Kefla murmuro con dificultad debido a la tos _─Si─_

A Trunks se le hizo imposible ocultar su preocupación _─¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Señor Goku, Kefla?─_

Kefla respondió de mala gana _─¿Acaso no puedes ver nuestro estado?─_

Goku sonrió y hablo sin pensar mucho _─Kefla se llevo la peor parte de nuestro entrenamiento jeje─_

 _Kefla respondió con un codazo lo que ocasiono que ambos cayeran al suelo, el al recibir el golpe y ella por estar apoyada en el costado de el, mas la debilidad física de los dos._

Goku exclamo _─¡Exageras eso no era necesario!─_ Kefla lo miro y le contesto enfadada _─¡Entonces no digas estupideces!─_

 _Piccolo se dio una palmada en la frente, al ver como los dos discutían a pesar de encontrarse lastimados._

─ _Trunks ve donde el maestro Karin y pídele dos semillas del ermitaño─_

─ _De acuerdo, ya vuelvo─_

 _Piccolo miro a ambos saiyajin que ahora se sentaban juntos en el suelo y pregunto._

─ _Goku, Kefla... Mientras ustedes estaban dentro de la habitación ocurrió algo muy extraño─_

 _Kefla y Goku miraron al namek con atención._

Piccolo continuo _─Sucedió algo muy extraño en el cielo, de hecho por todo el planeta, el cielo parecía quebrarse, abrirse, además de que una luz verde emanaba de las aberturas─_

 _Kefla y Goku se miraron entre si sin decir nada._

─ _Kaiosama me contacto y me informo que algo estaba mal en la habitación del tiempo y que la barrera entre ambas dimensiones estaba desapareciendo ¿Que tienen que decir respecto a eso?─_

 _Mientras Goku abría la boca para decir algo, Kefla lo miro de reojo y suavemente se apoyo de costado sobre el, dándole a entender que no debía decir nada._

Goku parpadeo y respondió _─Piccolo no se de que hablas─_

Piccolo observo el gesto hecho por la chica _─Ustedes dos no son para nada discretos, creen que no me di cuenta de tus gestos ¿Kefla? Ademas Goku, tu me ibas a decir algo así que habla, no eres bueno mintiendo─_

Goku respondió con nervios _─No en serio, no se de que hablas─_

Kefla decidió apoyar a Goku y dijo _─Es cierto no sabemos de que hablas todo estuvo normal ahí dentro─_ la chica agitaba sus manos negando lo todo.

 _Dende y Mr Popo se acercaron._

Dende al ver su estado los saludo _─Me alegra ver que ya salieran, voy a curarlos─_

Piccolo respondió _─No quería molestarte así que mande a Trunks por un par semillas del ermitaño─_

Goku lo saludo con la mano _─Si, eso o las semillas, descuida Dende y muchas gracias por habernos permitido utilizar la habitación del tiempo─_

 _Kefla apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del saiyajin, este la miro y sonrió._

 _El gesto no pasaría desapercibido para los demás aunque guardarían discreción._

Dende respondió _─No es molestia alguna los curare a ambos y mejor guardan las semillas─_

Finalmente Kefla murmuro _─Tienen rato hablando de esas semillas ¿Que se supone que son esas semillas?─_

Goku le respondió _─Son unas semillas especiales que curan cualquier herida que tengas y reponen tu energía al instante─_

Kefla sorprendida dijo _─Increíble─_

 _Dende procedió a curar a Kefla mientras Trunks regresaba volando._

Trunks al verlos exclamo refiriéndose al par de semillas que traía _─¿No necesitaran esto verdad?─_

Dende mientras terminaba de curar a Kefla le respondió _─Guárdalas─_ añadiría, viendo como los golpes y raspones visibles de la saiyajin desaparecen _─Con esto bastara─_

Kefla se incorporo rápidamente y lanzando un par de golpes y patadas al aire exclamo _─¡Me siento como nueva!─_

Goku murmuro _─Oigan no se olviden de mi, yo también estoy lastimado─_

 _Lo que ocasiono que todos los presentes rieran en cierta forma._

 **Unos instantes después.**

Goku dirigiéndose a Piccolo le pregunto _─Piccolo... Podrías ya sabes... ¿Acomodar nuestras ropas por favor?─_ Piccolo respondió a secas _─Esta bien─_

─ _¡Genial!─_ exclamaron ambos saiyajin un momento después al ver sus indumentarias como nuevas.

Goku pregunto _─¿Mr Popo tienes algo de comer? Es que me muero por comer algo delicioso y tengo mucha hambre─_

Kefla añadió _─El no es el único, yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre─_ mientras apretaba su estomago un poco con sus manos.

Goku dijo, mientras miraba a Kefla _─¡Es que todo lo que prepara Kefla sabe horrible!─_

 _El grupo no pudo evitar reír mientras Kefla golpeaba a Goku en el estomago, lo suficiente para que el saiyajin cayera de rodillas._

─ _¡Eso por que fue!─_ exclamo Goku.

Kefla dijo furiosa _─¡Idiota tu me no ayudaste mucho!─_

Mr Popo respondió con mucha calma _─Puedo prepararles algo de comer pero deben de esperar a que acomode la habitación del tiempo para que el joven Trunks pueda entrar─_

 _Trunks le dio las gracias al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia._

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

 _Bulma se acercó a un Vegeta que se encontraba ligeramente aburrido, observando el cielo en el jardín de la corporación capsula._

Bulma pregunto _─¿Y bien?─_ Vegeta respondió _─¿Bien que, mujer?─_

La humana se acerca un poco mas y añade con un tono de voz muy dulce _─De que conversaron, ya sabes... Tu y Piccolo... Aun no me dices nada y tu sabes que soy muy curiosa─_

Vegeta respondió con desdén _─Ninguno de los insectos que se encuentran ahí dentro tuvo el valor de venir a preguntarme lo y decidieron mandarte a ti ¿Cierto?─_

Bulma lo miraba directo a los ojos _─Vegeta no seas así, ademas vine por mi propia cuenta─_

Vegeta respondió _─Mi charla con el namek fue una perdida de tiempo─_

Bulma siguió a su lado, insistente _─Por momentos parecías muy interesado en lo que sea que te estaba diciendo─_

El saiyajin contesto le molesto en tono de regaño _─¿Acaso me estabas espiando?─_

Bulma dijo _─No... Solo miraba un poco a través de las ventanas, eso no es igual a espiar, fue por un momento─_ luego añadió _─¿Que haces aquí observando el cielo? No parece algo propio de ti─_

Vegeta dijo a secas _─Solo estoy pensando en un par de cosas─_

Bulma inquirió _─¿Acaso es sobre ese fenómeno atmosférico extraño?─_

Vegeta respondió _─En parte pero no realmente mujer─_

Bulma contesto _─Te conozco tienes algo en mente─_ mientras rodeaba juguetonamente al saiyajin.

Vegeta pregunto _─¿Tienes alguna forma de recuperar la nave de la chica?─_

Bulma extrañada ante esa pregunta respondió _─¿Kefla? ¿Te refieres a la nave en la que llego?─_

Vegeta se hizo a un lado para responder le _─Si... Tu nueva amiga y la cual hospedaste aquí sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo─_

Bulma respondió entre risas _─Primera ves que actúas como dueño y señor de la casa─_ fingiendo falsa admiración continuo _─Oh gran Príncipe Vegeta que desea mi amo y señor─_

Vegeta respondió, con evidente fastidio _─Hmmph no seas molesta sabes que me irrita que actúes con sarcasmo─_

Bulma coloco ambas manos en sus caderas y le respondió seriamente _─No tengo idea de que sucedió con la nave de Kefla, lo ultimo fue ver en la televisión como el ejercito se llevaba la nave─_

Vegeta pregunto _─¿Podrías localizar la nave?─_

Bulma pregunto con voz firme _─¿Por que tanto interés? ¿Es por Kefla? ¿Que quieres con ella?─_

Vegeta se rio un poco y respondió ─¿celosa, mujer?─ Bulma respondió _─Para nada, estúpido─_

Vegeta dijo sin prestarle atención al enfado de la humana _─A ti te interesa tanto como a mi saber de donde vino la chica ¿O no es así? Además ella en si no me interesa o atrae en lo mas mínimo─_

 _Termino de decir a la vez que se acercaba y sujetaba a Bulma firmemente contra su cuerpo..._

Bulma exclamo un poco avergonzada _─¡Aquí no Vegeta!─_

Vegeta parpadeo y respondió _─Pero quien rayos te entiende por todo te enojas, mujer... Pero entonces ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?─_

─ _No se de que futuro, época o lugar vengas pero esto es algo que averiguare_ ─ penso Bulma mientras cambiaba el semblante de su rostro.

Sonriendo y muy entusiasmada ante la idea exclamo _─¡Esta bien te ayudare!─_ Vegeta respondió _─Bien, entonces como podrías localizar la nave─_

Bulma muy confiada exclamo _─Es simple, ven conmigo al laboratorio tengo que buscar algo que te interesara, créeme─_

 _Vegeta extrañado por el misterio de la mujer obedeció sin responder siguiéndola._

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

 _Goku y Kefla reñían por cada plato de comida colocado en la mesa._

 _Dende y Mr Popo no podían evitar el observar la forma en la que ambos devoraban la comida._

─ _¿Son muy parecidos verdad?─_ dijo Dende.

Mr Popo respondió preocupado _─A este paso no quedara nada de comer en el templo─_

 **Minutos después.**

 _Vegeta se sentó en una silla del laboratorio mientras observaba a Bulma buscar algo tranquilamente entre algunas cajas y luego con desesperación al no conseguirlo rápidamente._

Vegeta pregunto impaciente _─¿Se puede saber que rayos estas buscando? ¡Me haces perder mi tiempo mujer!─_

Bulma respondió sin mirarlo, aun buscando entre cajas _─Cállate o no te ayudare ¿Podrías dejar tu malhumor? Aunque sea por un instante ¡A veces eres realmente exasperante!─_

Vegeta dijo con completa calma _─Vaya... Menos mal y yo soy el malhumorado aquí─_

Bulma finalmente exclamo _─¡Aqui lo tengo! ¡Después de cinco años, vaya realmente es increíble cuantas cosas han cambiado en cinco años!─_

Vegeta tomo la silla y se acerco a ella con curiosidad _─¿Se puede saber de que demonios hablas?─_ sentándose detrás de ella.

Bulma extendió su mano hacia Vegeta y exclamo entregándole algo _─Toma, seguro esto te traerá recuerdos─_

 _Vegeta quedo mudo por un instante, boquiabierto._

Bulma pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _─¿Verdad que te trae recuerdos?─_

Vegeta respondió incrédulo _─¿Como es posible? ¿De donde sacaste esto?─_

 _Ambos guardarían silencio._

 **Segundos después.**

─ _Es mi antiguo control remoto─_ susurro Vegeta cambiando su expresión de sorpresa al instante por una de desprecio.

Bulma dijo _─Krillin lo recupero después de que dejaras la tierra, después de que llamaras tu nave─_ aclaro ella.

Vegeta respondió _─Si tan solo un par de cosas hubieran sido diferentes, hubiera derrotado a Kakarotto y acabado con este miserable planeta─_

Bulma pregunto _─¿Incluso conmigo?─_

Vegeta trago saliva y respondió _─Especialmente contigo─_

 _Bulma ahora a espaldas del saiyajin que seguía sentado en la silla, se agacho y lo abrazo._

─ _¿Seguro?─_ pregunto de forma sexy.

Vegeta respondió _─Bueno esta bien mujer solamente con el inepto de Kakarotto ¿Te satisface la respuesta?─_ Bulma respondió sonriente _─Así esta un poco mejor─_

Bulma dijo _─Después accidentalmente destruye la nave de Nappa con ese control y desde entonces lo guarde, me pareció un aparato interesante en ese momento, pero con el tiempo me olvide completamente de su existencia hasta el día de hoy─_

Vegeta empezó a reír a carcajadas _─¡Esto es realmente gracioso!─_

Bulma respondió contrariada _─¡Fue la primera y única ves que utilice ese estúpido control ahora cállate!─_

Vegeta respondió tranquilizándose _─Espera de todos modos, podrías olvidar tu idea definitivamente, esto no servirá de nada, se lo que estas pensando, la única razón por la que mi control también podía controlar la nave de Nappa es debido a que yo era su superior y el trabajaba directamente bajo mis ordenes─_

─ _Si crees que eso servirá para la nave de la chica estas muy equivocada, la señal y frecuencia de la nave de la chica es completamente diferente a la mía, incluso podría ser un modelo nuevo, quien sabe─_

Bulma respondió pensativa _─Espera... ¿Estas cosas tienen un alcance global verdad? ¿Tu podías llamar tu nave desde cualquier parte o no?─_

Vegeta respondió _─Si, incluso podría llamar mi nave o la de Nappa y Raditz desde el espacio si así era necesario─_

Bulma respondió _─Eso es sorprendente no puedo creer que mantuve esta clase de tecnología bajo mis manos por años y no me moleste en estudiarla─_

─ _No creo poder usar el control para llamar, activar o autodestruir la nave pero si logro sintonizar la frecuencia de la nave de Kefla y con mis habilidades mas un poco de suerte podría localizar la nave─_

Vegeta respondió _─Entonces llámame cuando lo logres, ire a entrenar en la maquina de gravedad un poco para pasar el rato, si logras localizar la nave pero no puedes llamarla entonces te prometo una pequeña aventura─_

Bulma sonrió picaramente y dijo _─Parece que el Señor Vegeta se encuentra de muy buen humor hoy─_

Vegeta respondió _─No tientes tu suerte mujer... No la tientes─_ mientras salia del laboratorio.

 **Palacio de Kamisama.**

 _Después de descansar por unos instantes y sintiéndose completamente satisfechos._

Goku sonriente le dijo a Kefla _─bueno creo que es hora de que nos marchemos, me saludan a Piccolo─_ le diría a los demás.

Kefla exclamo _─¡Que buena comida gracias!─_

Mr Popo respondió _─No hay de que─_

Goku dijo _─Gracias por todo Dende, Mr Popo─_

Dende respondió _─No se preocupen, vuelvan cuando quieran─_

Kefla pregunto _─¿Me llevas?─_ añadiría _─Es que no tengo ganas de volar en este momento─_

Goku le diría sonriendo ─Es lo que planeaba hacer─

 _Le daría la mano a Kefla, la cual la saiyajin tomo sin protestar, tras esto ambos desaparecieron del lugar._

 _Mr Popo mirando a Dende con una gota de sudor sobre su rostro pregunto._

─ _¿Vuelvan cuando quieran? ¿No lo dice en serio, verdad?─_ Dende simplemente empezó a reir.

 **Al mismo tiempo.  
Corporación Cápsula.**

 _Vegeta relajo sus músculos un poco y procedió a encender la máquina de gravedad, sin ajustarla previamente, por costumbre ya que era el único que usaba la nave y la computadora mantenía siempre los parámetros utilizados en la ultima sesión de entrenamiento._

Vegeta solo pudo exclamar a todo pulmón _─¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!─_

 _El saiyajin colapsaba de inmediato en el suelo de la nave, Vegeta trató de incorporarse pero fue inútil, asi que procedió a transformarse en super saiyajin mientras murmuraba con dificultad._

─ _Maldita maquina, esta chatarra se descompuso─_

 _Vegeta al levantarse aun con dificultad a pesar de la transformacion observo que la gravedad de la nave se encontraba al máximo de 500G_

─ _Esto tiene que ser una broma de parte de Bulma─_ murmuro _─Ya me las pagara─_ finalizo.

 _Kefla y Goku aparecieron frente a Vegeta repentinamente, la saiyajin de inmediato soltó la mano de Goku como un reflejo._

Goku cayo al suelo de rodillas exclamando _─¡Con que tu también entrenas con esta clase de gravedad!─_

 _Sin pensarlo se transformo en super saiyajin y se coloco de pie._

 _Kefla simplemente se mantenía cruzada de brazos sin pronunciar palabra alguna._

Vegeta exclamo _─¡¿Que significa esto insectos?! ¡¿Que rayos hacen ustedes aquí!?─_

Goku respondió con serenidad _─Vengo a traer a Kefla y tu ki fue el mas fácil de localizar─_

Vegeta murmuro _─Odio tu maldita teletransportación, siempre es de lo mas inoportuna─_

Kefla murmuro _─Primera ves que estoy de acuerdo con este─_ al mismo tiempo miraba de reojo al príncipe saiyajin.

Goku exclamo comicamente _─¡Vegeta disculpa no fue mi intensión!─_

Vegeta entonces boquiabierto pregunto _─¿Como es posible?─_

Goku y Kefla preguntaron al unisono _─¿Que?─_

Vegeta señalando a Kefla _─Tu... Esta gravedad, no necesitas transformarte y ni siquiera pareces notar la gravedad aumentada de la nave, hasta el idiota de Kakarotto se vio forzado a convertirse en super saiyajin ¿Como puede permanecer de pie con esta gravedad?─_

Goku sonrió y respondió sonriendo _─¿Verdad que Kefla es sorprendente?─_

 _La saiyajin guiño con su ojo mirando a Goku._

Vegeta exclamo enfadado _─¡Basta de estupideces ustedes dos exijo una explicación!─_

Vegeta mirando a ambos pregunto y exclamo _─¿Que clase de entrenamiento realizaron ustedes dos? Duraron casi un dia entero en la habitación del tiempo, así que es obvio que no fue una simple pelea la que sostuvieron ¡Además aun no responden como rayos es posible que la chica resista esta clase de gravedad sin esfuerzo!─_

Kefla respondió _─¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí? ¡Hey!─_ exclamo la saiyajin _─Si... me encuentro aqui ¿Me ves verdad?─_

Vegeta muy molesto extendió la palma de su mano apuntando a Kefla y exclamo mientras comenzaba a reunir ki _─Ataque big b─_

Goku exclamo _─¡¿En que piensas Vegeta?! ¡Te has vuelto loco, no pienso permitir esto!─_

Vegeta exclamo _─¡A mi nadie me ignora canallas! La chica empieza a responder todas mis preguntas o la mando al otro mundo ahora mismo─_

 _Goku se movió rápidamente hacia Vegeta pero Kefla interpuso su brazo entre ambos._

─ _Dejalo no creo que tenga las agallas de lanzarme el ataque─_

Vegeta pregunto _─¿Por que no? ¿Crees que me importa la reacción de Kakarotto?─_

Kefla respondió suspicazmente _─Es simple no vas a destruir la nave donde entrenas─_ ella le sonrió con sarcasmo.

Vegeta cancelando el ataque y bajando la mano respondió _─Muy bien, eres muy perceptiva, pero Bulma me podría construir otra sin problema alguno─_ mientras volvía a levantar su mano y cargaba el ataque nuevamente.

Goku dijo con voz muy seria _─Vegeta mas vale que te comportes hay muchas cosas que te he permitido y esta no sera una de ellas─_

Vegeta respondió _─Kakarotto deja de actuar tan patéticamente ¿Me tomas por imbécil?_ _Si ella─_ señalando a Kefla con el dedo _─No necesita del super saiyajin para resistir la gravedad de la nave, eso significa que ella es muy superior a nosotros dos─_

─ _Deja de actual como un payaso, no te queda bien el papel de novio protector─_

Kefla frunció el ceño molesta y exclamó _─¡NO ES MI NOVIO! ─_

Goku exclamo _─¡ESTOY CASADO!─_

 _Los dos se miraban el uno al otro, incómodos ante tal afirmación._

 _Vegeta viendo la incomodidad de ambos sonrió levemente ante su pequeña victoria verbal._

 _Vegeta desvanece la esfera de ki que había creado y apago la maquina de gravedad, dando un respiro y volviendo a su estado base._

El saiyajin exclamo _─Mocosa... Mas tarde te preguntare varias cosas, prepara bien tus respuestas, podrás engañar a este imbecil─_ señalando a Goku _─¿Pero a mi? Vas a tener que esforzarte─_

 _Goku también dejo la transformación de super saiyajin y respondió antes de que ella pronunciase palabra alguna._

─ _Kefla está viviendo aquí por invitación de Bulma, si ella no quiere responder a tus preguntas, esta en su derecho─_

Kefla respondió, cruzándose de brazos _─No hay necesidad de que me defiendas, puedo sola... ¡Y NO SOY NINGUNA MOCOSA SI ME LLAMAS ASI NUEVAMENTE!─_

Vegeta respondió interrumpiendo a Kefla _─¿Lo ves Kakarotto? Asi es la actitud verdadera de un saiyajin─_ mientras salia de la nave, deteniéndose por un instante sin voltearse, pregunto _─Kakarotto ¿No se supone que mantengas tu transformación en super saiyajin todo el tiempo como entrenamiento?─_

 _Kefla pataleo pero cerro la boca..._

Goku respondió _─Ya no es necesario pero tu deberías de─_

Vegeta respondió _─No necesito que me digas como debo de entrenarme y jamas me rebajaría a copiar tus métodos, falta poco para que te supere y cuando te supere voy a acabar contigo─_

Kefla espero que Vegeta se alejara un poco y pregunto mirando _─¿Si le propino un par de golpes te importaría?─_

Goku respondió riendo _─Siempre y cuando no lo mates, ademas el es así, no sera tan malo, cuando te acostumbres a su forma de ser─_

Kefla dijo _─Agradece que estoy de muy buen humor, no pienso dejar que ese idiota me arruine lo poco que queda del dia─_

 _Kefla exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Vegeta la escuchara._

─ _¡Por cierto Vegeta!─_ Vegeta se dio media vuelta sin responder.

Kefla finalizo _─¡¿Te gusto la gravedad en 500?!─_

 _Vegeta furioso se volvió a voltear y mientras caminaba exclamo_.

─ _Es mi maldito lugar de entrenamiento ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER AQUÍ MOCOSA!─_

Antes de que la saiyajin pudiera responder le a Vegeta, Goku pregunto _─Kefla... ¿Podrás llevarte bien con el?─_

Kefla respondió de mala gana _─Depende de cuanto dure mi buen humor, pero vas a ver, todo esto no se quedara así, nadie me habla en ese tono, que se cree ¿Acaso piensa que lo voy a obedecer o algo por el estilo?─_

Goku respiro y pensó; _Tendré que estar pendiente de este par, no puedo permitir que cometan una locura, sobre todo tu... Kefla._

Kefla pregunto mirando a Goku dulcemente _─¿Y bien?─_ Goku respondió _─¿Bien que?─_

Kefla dijo _─Pues aquí nos despedimos y pasamos casi un año juntos─_

Goku murmuro _─Adiós Kefla─_

La saiyajin arrugo la frente y respondió _─¿Solamente me dirás eso?─_

Goku parpadeo y pregunto _─¿Que debo de decir?─_

Kefla cambiando su expresión, respondió a secas _─Olvídalo, viejo─_

Goku se limito a mirarla, afirmando _─Entonces nos veremos luego─_

 _Localizo el ki de Gohan y desapareció, dejando a Kefla sola._

Kefla murmuro frunciendo el ceño _─Eres un tonto─_ mientras salia de la nave.

 _Vegeta suprimiendo su ki al máximo, se encontraba detrás de una palmera, pensativo._

─ _Kakarotto no es mas inepto por que no puede, con que asi son las cosas entre ese par o al menos de parte de la mocosa, tal ves pueda usar esto a mi favor─_

 **Minutos después en el laboratorio.**

 _Vegeta exclamo, ante una Bulma que trabajaba en el control remoto._

─ _¡Dile a tu nueva huésped que no toque mis cosas!─_

Bulma extrañada pregunto ─¿Te refieres a Kefla?─

Vegeta respondió, sarcástico _─¿Quien mas?─ La mocosa estuvo en la maquina de gravedad jugando ¡ES TU CASA PERO QUE RESPETE MI ESPACIO PERSONAL!_ ─

Bulma suspiro _─¿Podrías calmarte? Fue solo una ves, si tengo tiempo luego construiré una nave similar para ella ¿Ademas no ves que estoy ocupada? Me distraes─_

Vegeta respondió a secas, irritado y molesto _─¿Cuando terminaras?─_

─ _En un par de horas─_ fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Vegeta dijo _─Entonces me ire a dormir puedes despertarme en cuanto termines─_

Bulma respondió molesta _─Como quieras─_

 _Mientras tanto, Kefla molesta entraba a su habitación por la ventana, decidida a no toparse mas con Vegeta por el día de hoy._

 _Dejándose_ _caer en la cama y sintiéndose extenuada repetía en voz baja._

─ _Tonto, estúpido... Eres un idiota sin remedio─_

 **Horas después durante la noche.**

 _Bulma sacudía a un Vegeta que se había dormido con toda su ropa._

Vegeta aun medio dormido susurro _─¿Que pasa? No molestes, mujer─_

 _Bulma molesta tomo un florero y después de arrojar las flores, le vació el agua encima a Vegeta, quien despertaba sobresaltado._

─ _¡MALDITA SEA QUE TE SUCEDE! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!─_

Bulma dijo con mucha calma _─Termine con el control remoto de la nave y he pasado la mitad de la noche despierta gracias a tu maravillosa idea de buscar la nave de Kefla, mientras tu duermes plácidamente─_

 _Vegeta ya levantado y secándose el agua con una toalla respondió sin importancia_.

─ _¿Entonces que esperas? Llama la nave ya─_

Bulma respondió _─Ese es el problema puedo localizar la posición de la nave pero no logre activarla a distancia, tendrás que ir por ella─_

Vegeta dijo _─¿Tendrás? No, ambos tenemos que ir por ella─_ Bulma parpadeo _─¿De que me estas hablando? Además me encuentro agotada─_ aseguro la chica.

Vegeta respondió _─¿Recuerdas que te prometí una aventura?─_ Bulma algo entusiasmada pero tratando de disimular su interés pregunto _─¿Que clase de aventura?─_

Vegeta respondió _─Solo trae lo que necesites para encontrar la dichosa nave, Bulma saco un objecto similar a un reloj y dijo, esto es todo─_

Vegeta murmuro _─¿Acaso ese no es el radar del dragón?─_ Bulma dijo _─Era un radar del dragón pero tome el dispositivo receptor del control que transmite en una frecuencia de onda lar─_

Vegeta interrumpió _─Eso no me interesa, mujer ¿Funciona o no?─_

Bulma dijo _─A veces eres realmente exasperante, claro que funciona─_

 _Vegeta abrió una ventana y tomando a Bulma en brazos salio volando del lugar rapidamente._

─ _¡No seas animal ¡Espera Vegeta!─_ exclamo Bulma.

 _Vegeta disminuyo la velocidad de vuelo un poco._

─ _Dejame utilizar una capsula prefiero volar en un avión─_ pidió la humana, el príncipe saiyajin le respondió _─Sabes que no me gusta viajar en esas cosas─_ Bulma añadió ─ _Además ni siquiera sabes a donde tenemos que ir─_

Vegeta le dijo perdiendo la paciencia _─Entonces que esperas enciende el dichoso radar o como sea que llames tu nuevo juguete─_

 _Bulma frunció el ceño y encendió el radar..._

─ _Parece que es cerca de la Capital del Centro─_ exclamo Bulma mirando el radar con detenimiento _─Vegeta vamos en dirección equivocada─_ finalizo Bulma mientras señalaba en dirección opuesta _─Mas vale que tengas cuidado por que si dejo caer esto─_

 _Vegeta acelero hacia la dirección indicada por Bulma._

─ _¿No te parece una aventura?─_

 _Pregunto Vegeta mientras seguía volando a toda velocidad con Bulma en sus brazos._

Bulma gritando le desesperada respondió _─¡Eres tan brusco pareces un animal!─_

Vegeta respondió muy casual _─¿Acaso eso no te encanta?─_

Bulma exclamo _─¡No mientras estoy en brazos de un maniático a 300 metros de altura!─_

 _Vegeta en respuesta incremento aun mas su velocidad._

 **Unos instantes después.**

─ _Vegeta, Vegeta... ¡VEGETA!─_ Grito Bulma _─¡Baja la velocidad!─_

Vegeta respondió _─¿Que sucede mujer?─_

 _Mientras observaba las luces de la capital del centro en la lejanía._

 _Vegeta disminuyo la velocidad aunque seguía volando considerablemente rápido._

─¿Ves ese lugar?─ dijo Bulma.

 _Señalando lo que parecía un complejo de edificios, depósitos y un aeródromo aun a varios kilómetros de distancia._

─ _Según el radar la nave de Kefla debe de estar en ese lugar por favor Vegeta, aproxímate con discreción─_

 _Vegeta sin responder disminuyo su velocidad aun mas y empezó a descender.._

 _Cuando algo brillo repentinamente en la distancia, seguidamente tres puntos mas brillaron en la distancia._

 _Bulma y Vegeta observaron a los cuatro puntos brillantes que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos..._


	21. La Verdad

**Continua desde el capitulo anterior.  
Mismo momento, Montaña Paoz.**

 _Gohan salió de su cuarto y camino a la sala, donde encontró a su padre acostado en un sofá pero completamente despierto a su lado en el suelo yacían sus botas._

Goku le pregunto _─¿Por que estas despierto?─_

Gohan suspiro _─Solo quería ver como estabas, mi mamá fue muy injusta contigo en esta ocasión─_

 _Goku suspiro de igual forma, sintiéndose resignado y miro a su hijo_.

Gohan continuo _─Estuve hablando con Piccolo temprano... Me contó que estabas luchando o entrenando con Kefla en la habitación del tiempo, también me contó sobre lo que sucedió en el cielo pero yo me encontraba muy ocupado─_

Goku pregunto _─¿Estudiando?─_

Gohan respondió _─Ya la conoces, es mi mamá pero a veces es difícil y me siento sobrecargado con tantas cosas a la vez─_

Goku asintió _─Te comprendo pero ella solamente se preocupa por tu futuro─_ **1**

Gohan respondió _─Lo se pero quería hablar contigo un poco papá─_

Goku dijo _─Si, eso estaría bien ademas podemos aprovechar que tu mamá esta durmiendo para conversar un poco─_

Gohan murmuro cambiando de tono ─No pude evitar escuchar la discusión, te dejo durmiendo en la sala ¿Solo por que fuiste a entrenar con Kefla?─

Goku respondió _─Un año según ella... Aunque tiene razón, fue un día para ustedes pero casi un año para mi y para Kefla─_

Gohan dijo _─Se lo que esta pensando mi mamá, fue un error que le contara eso─_ suspiro con ligero aire de tristeza.

Goku respondió _─No te preocupes no tenias razón para mentirle a tu mamá, ademas las mentiras nunca llevan a nada bueno─_

Gohan un poco mas serio pregunto _─Entonces dime papá ¿Que sucedió en la habitación del tiempo con Kefla?─_

Goku respondió _─Bueno tuvimos una pelea amistosa y luego de eso decidimos entrenar para─_

Gohan lo interrumpió manteniéndose serio en todo momento _─No es eso papá, me refiero a ti y Kefla, ella es una saiyajin como tu y b-bueno es impulsiva, alocada, veo que le gusta pelear y también es bonita─_

Goku respondió nerviosamente al no esperar semejante pregunta de parte de su hijo, pero luego con seguridad en su voz _─N-no... escúchame, no sucedió ni sucede nada entre Kefla y yo... Es solo que tu mamá es algo difícil, es cierto que la pase muy bien y me divertí mucho peleando y entrenando con ella hijo, pero eso fue todo─_

Gohan pensó _─La expresión de mi papá se ilumina cuando habla de Kefla, tenia tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma, pero el nunca me ha mentido─_ Gohan sonrió _─Es cierto, te creo papá, olvida esa pregunta tan extraña─_

Goku dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia _─Quería ver a Kefla mañana temprano, pero creo que no sera buena idea verla estos días, aunque no se si lo pueda evitar─_ sonrió el saiyajin.

Gohan aseguro _─Conociendo a mamá, si seria mejor que evitaras ver a Kefla por el momento─_ cambiando de tema pregunto _─¿Me cuentas sobre el entrenamiento que hicieron?─_

Goku dijo _─Solo un poco, es difícil resumir todo lo que hicimos en casi un año─_

─ _Solo cuéntame lo mas importante papá─_

Goku penso _─Tengo que dejar algunos detalles fuera, prometí guardar algunos secretos... a ver... piensa... piensa... ¡Lo tengo!─_ exclamo dentro en su mente.

─ _Veras─_ dijo Goku _─Todo inicio cuando después de entrar en la habitación del tiempo decidimos─_

 **Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar.**

 _Tras contemplar por unos cuantos segundos los extraños puntos brillantes que se dirigían a ellos._

Vegeta exclamo _─Agárrate muy bien─_ Bulma respondió mientras guardaba el radar en su bolsillo _─¿Vegeta que rayos son esas cosas?─_

 _Vegeta acelero dirigiéndose directamente hacia los cuatro puntos brillantes._

Bulma exclamo _─¡No vayas de frente!─_

 _Vegeta fácilmente esquivo los cuatro misiles tierra-aire que pasaron a escasos centímetros de la pareja, los cuales detonaron lejos del par._

Vegeta se volvió a detener en el aire y murmuro molesto _─Que basura, pensar que solo estoy esquivando esta clase de chatarra voladora solo por ti, mujer─_

Bulma lo miro y grito _─¡No vuelves a hacer eso! ¡No era necesario pasar entre un montón de cohetes!─_

Vegeta dijo _─¿Y entonces? ¿Cual es la diversión? No seas aburrida, si lo deseas puedo vaporizar a los idiotas que nos acaban de disparar─_

Bulma suspiro volteando los ojos _─¡Sabes que eso no es necesario!─_

Vegeta respondió poco convencido _─Tus amigos terrícolas necesitan una lección, mira al frente mujer─_

 _Bulma volteo la cabeza un poco, rápidamente contó 1... 5... 14... 28..._

─ _¡Esquivalos nuevamente Vegeta!─_ grito Bulma.

Vegeta susurro _─Malditos insectos... Se aprovechan que tengo las manos ocupadas contigo mujer... Espera esto sera mejor, solo necesito una mano─_

 _Sosteniendo a Bulma por la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo el saiyajin usó su otra mano para contrarrestar cada misil disparado hacia ellos con una esfera de ki, tras las atronadoras explosiones en frente de ellos._

Bulma exclamo pataleando _─¡Bájame ya!─_

Vegeta descendía lentamente y sujetaba a Bulma con ambas manos, nuevamente empezó a reír y murmuro ─ _Los terrícolas pueden ser muy persistentes a veces, observa eso─_

 _Habían_ _cientos de pequeños puntos brillantes dirigiéndose a ellos...  
Cada uno era un misil tierra-aire._

 _Bulma por instinto abrazo a Vegeta, este inmediatamente descendió a toda velocidad, aterrizando en medio de un bosque muy frondoso._

 _Mientras tanto el cielo nocturno se iluminaba sobre ellos con cientos de pequeñas explosiones._

Vegeta soltando a Bulma exclamo _─Vaya desperdicio de chatarra ¿Porque demonios nos están atacando? Debería de darles una lección a esos payasos─_

 _Bulma quedo pensativa por unos instantes y respondió._

─ _Esas instalaciones que vimos hace un momento desde el aire, sin duda debe de ser─_

 _Bulma fue interrumpida por el estruendo de sirenas anti-aéreas que eran activadas en la distancia._

Vegeta dijo _─Sin duda nos están dando la bienvenida ¿No es así?─_

Bulma suspiro _─Yo quería discreción─_ y añadió a continuación muy inteligente y segura de si misma _─Estamos cerca de la capital del centro por ende cerca del palacio del Rey Furry así que las instalaciones que pudimos ver debe de ser la base principal de la armada y guardia real del rey, si no me equivoco la mas grande que hay─_

Vegeta sin obvio interés pregunto _─¿Y por que nos atacan? Déjame darles una buena lección─_

─ _A veces eres tan primitivo... Seguramente traspasamos su espacio aéreo y al no poder comunicarse con nosotros, imaginaras... Ademas que Cell destruyó a casi todo el ejercito hace poco por eso deben de estar tan paranoicos y pensándolo bien, tiene lógica que la nave de Kefla que aterrizó en la capital del este haya sido traída aquí por medidas de seguridad─_

Vegeta respondió _─Esto es absurdo... Dame el estúpido radar─_

Bulma pregunto _─¿Que piensas hacer?─_

─ _¡No pierdas el tiempo y dame el maldito radar!─_

 _Bulma obedeció ante la insistencia del saiyajin, este lo recibió de mala gana y exclamo mientras comenzaba a elevarse en el aire._

─ _¡Quédate aquí ya vuelvo!─_

 _Minutos después, entre ruidos de alarmas, disparos y explosiones que se desvanecían en la distancia._

 _Vegeta descendió bruscamente a unos cuantos metros de Bulma, sostiene la pequeña nave esférica en la que Kefla había llegado al planeta con ambas manos y la cual le traía muchos recuerdos debido a los numerosos planetas que purgo para Frieza mientras viajaba en una muy similar._

Bulma exclamo _─¡Hay mucho alboroto en la distancia ¿Que hiciste?─_

Vegeta respondió con desprecio ─ _¡¿Traigo la nave de la chica que mas importa?!─_

Continuo antes de que Bulma pudiera hablar _─Te responderé antes de que me hagas una pregunta estúpida, no mate a ninguna de esas sabandijas, pero ganas no me faltaron─_

Bulma observo la nave y cambiando el tema dijo _─Parece que se encuentra en muy buen estado─_ Vegeta abrió la compuerta de la nave y exclamo sin mas _─Súbete─_

Bulma parpadeo y pregunto _─¿Para que?─_

Vegeta respondió _─Sera mas fácil si estas dentro de la nave, la cargare durante el trayecto de vuelta─_

Bulma murmuro _─No estoy segura─_

─ _¿Crees que te voy a arrojar a otro planeta?─_ dijo el saiyajin entre risas.

 **Minutos después.**

 _Vegeta coloco la nave lentamente en el jardín de la corporación cápsula, mientras Bulma salia de la nave._

Vegeta le dijo _─Ve al laboratorio, entrare con esta chatarra por la otra entrada─_ al mismo tiempo que volvía a levantar la nave.

 **Unos instantes después.**

 _Vegeta colocaba la nave de Kefla en un rincón del laboratorio de Bulma._

Bulma se acerco y dijo con entusiasmo _─Bueno ahora si podremos averiguar muchas cosas, ¿Vegeta tu quieres revisar la computadora de la nave? ¿O lo hago yo? ¿Vegeta?─_ pregunto Bulma al percibir la falta de respuesta del saiyajin.

Mientras tanto Vegeta cerraba la puerta del laboratorio _─¿Que haces?─_ pregunto Bulma.

 _Vegeta respondió a la ves que se acercaba y tomaba a Bulma en brazos nuevamente._

─ _Cumpliendo mi promesa de darte una aventura─_ para proceder a besarla salvajemente...

 **La mañana siguiente.**

 _Kefla salia de su habitación, bajo la escaleras torpemente frotando sus ojos, se dirigió a la cocina, ansiaba el poder desayunar algo, entro a la cocina y encontró a Vegeta sentado y cruzado de brazos._

─ _¡Tu!─_ exclamo Kefla al verlo.

Vegeta dijo sin darle importancia _─Finalmente la mocosa se levanto, supuse que este seria el primer lugar que visitarás y no me equivoque─_

Kefla dio media vuelta mientras murmuraba _─Que fastidio─_

Vegeta la increpo _─¿Te vas? ¿Tienes miedo de algo?─_

Kefla dijo entre risas _─¿Miedo de ti? Por favor... Eso seria caer muy muy bajo─_

Vegeta respondió _─Miedo de la verdad mocosa, aunque no estas equivocada cuando supones que debes de tener miedo de mi─_

Kefla irritada respondió enojada _─¡NO ME LLAMES MOCOSA!─_

─ _Mocosa─_ murmuro el saiyajin.

Kefla respondió _─¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!─_ mientras elevaba su ki de golpe.

Vegeta respondió _─¡TE VOY A PONER EN TU LUGAR ENTONCES MOCOSA!─_

 _A la vez que se levantaba de su silla, ambos gruñeron y fruncieron el ceño..._

─ _Vamos afuera, a Bulma no le gustaría que destruyera su casa─_ dijo Kefla.

Vegeta con sarcasmo y señalando hacia la salida con una reverencia burlona respondió _─Después de ti mocosa atorrante─_

 _Kefla sin responder salió de la cocina, cruzo hacia la sala y finalmente hacia el jardín, seguida por Vegeta que caminaba un par de pasos mas atrás._

Kefla pensaba; _Lo voy a poner en su sitio, finalmente, patán engreído, nadie me va impedir que acabe contigo..._

Vegeta pensaba; _Mocosa malcriada, tercera clase insolente, como se atreve... Te voy a machacar..._

 _Ambos se colocaron frente a frente, Vegeta se convirtió en super saiyajin._

 _Kefla solo observaba inmóvil y con desprecio al saiyajin._

Vegeta inmediatamente elevo su ki al máximo y dijo _─Transfórmate por que no quiero acabar contigo de un golpe, primero te veré de rodillas pidiéndome perdón─_

Kefla respondió _─Eres insignificante ¿Acaso crees que tengo que transformarme en super saiyajin para pelear contigo? Pobre iluso─_

 _Kefla libero un poco mas de su ki, poniéndose al nivel de Vegeta._

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

Cell exclamo para si mismo, sin moverse de su plataforma _─Vaya pero si Vegeta y la chica saiyajin tienen el mismo nivel, muy interesante─_

Piccolo en el palacio de kamisama pensó _─Esto no es bueno si ambos elevaron su ki de esta forma significa que van a pelear─_

 _Goku se encontraba dormido en un sofá._

 _Gohan sintiendo ambos ki corrió de inmediato hacia el, sacudiendo lo para despertarlo._

Gohan exclamo _─¡Papá! ¡Despierta!─_

Goku bostezando, respondió _─¿Que sucede?─_ Pero de inmediato el saiyajin percibió ambos ki provenientes de la corporación cápsula.

 _Bulma sintiendo el alboroto producido afuera, salio del laboratorio corriendo lo mas rápido posible, temiendo que algo malo estuviese tomando lugar._

 _Vegeta ya no se sentía tan seguro al sentir el ki de la saiyajin, dio un paso hacia atrás sin pensarlo, seguido de otro paso._

Kefla dijo con una mezcla de satisfacción y risas _─¿Que te pasa? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?─_

Vegeta pensó _─¿No es posible? ¿Como? Me imagine que era mas fuerte que yo... yo y Kakarotto necesitamos el super saiyajin para sostenernos de pie con la gravedad de 500 y a ella no le afectaba─_ recordaba en shock _─Pero esto... ¿Como puede ser? La diferencia no puede ser tan grande? ¡Igualarme sin transformacion alguna, en su estado base!─_

 _Vegeta luchaba por parecer seguro pero estaba empezando a quedar boquiabierto._

Kefla dijo _─¿Entonces? ¡¿ME LLAMARAS MOCOSA NUEVAMENTE?!─_

 _La saiyajin elevaba su ki una vez mas para superar definitivamente a Vegeta._

 _Cell volteo con sorpresa hacia la dirección donde podía percibir el ki._

─ _Goku no es el único que podría darme pelea─_ pensó _─¡Esa saiyajin! ¡Podría incluso superar a Goku!─_ cruzo los brazos ante la posibilidad de un reto.

Vegeta apretó su puño y recupero el semblante _─No puedo darme el lujo de perder, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin─_ se dijo a si mismo.

Vegeta recupero la compostura, observo a Kefla y le pregunto _─¿Dime... Que hizo que una mocosa tan fuerte como tu se enamorara del imbécil de Kakarotto?─_

 _Kefla cambio su expresión instantáneamente a una de shock y sorpresa, ella no esperaba esa clase de pregunta y menos de parte del Príncipe Saiyajin._

 _Vegeta con su velocidad desapareció y apareció frente a Kefla asestándole un golpe directo con toda la fuerza de su puño derecho en el mentón..._


	22. Why the change?

**why the change?**

 **ok as you will know this fanfic is not my property my only intention was to adapt the fic to another language and so it could become more known ... but now that the original author is planning to close her account and with it erase her fics so no longer it I makes no sense to continue adapting the fic now I will only publish the fic so that it does not lose forever .. if you still want to follow me and read the fic it will have to be in its original language**

 **-there were too many criticisms regarding spelling mistakes .. well I was studying English but apparently I need to improve more in any case that will no longer be a problem**

 **-the advantages .. will be that I won't take long to upload the chapters and it will be more often maybe 20 chapters a week**

 **I'm sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for everything**


End file.
